When People Change
by pen2paper93
Summary: Bella & Edward were best friends until high school. He's popular. She's not. He's changed but not for the better. Tired of being in the background, treated like she doesn't exist, Bella decides to make her own change. Time for a makeover. B&E. All human.
1. Enough is Enough

**A.N- Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this and please don't just put it on story alert or favourite story, REVIEW!**

Enough is enough

B.P.O.V

"Edward! Hello! Wait for me!" I screamed running towards his silver Volvo but he barely even spared me a glance and drove off. I saw Tanya next to him in the passenger seat laughing at me.

I stopped and stared as the car sped away.

Oh my god. He blanked me.

He purposely left me.

I felt my eyes burning with the threat of tears.

"Bella!" I heard a high voice shout to me. I turned to see Alice skipping towards me, her black, spiky hair bouncing.

I smiled at my best friend. We had met when we were both five, she had just moved into the neighbourhood with her parents and her brother Edward and since then we have always clicked.

She was the best friend I could always talk to about girly things and Edward used to be the best friend who I could go and seek refuge with when Alice wanted to play Bella Barbie.

Emphasis on **used to be**, he was always there for me, together through thick and thin but now we hardly saw each other and when we did he was never the Edward I knew and loved.

As much as I hate to admit it, I had a crush on him but who wouldn't; he had a flawless face with high cheekbones, memorising emerald green eyes, well-defined lips, a god-like body with chiselled muscles and washboard abs, just thinking about him made me drool.

He is the definition of gorgeous. Seriously. Well in our school dictionary he is. Some sad cheerleaders thought it would be funny to print out dictionaries with a picture of someone next to the word. Lucky for me I was on two words, geek and ugly.

It hurt me to see that. People still remind me everyday about it but those first few months when it was released were living hell for me, people would not stop teasing me about it. It came to the point that I started to eat lunch in the stalls of the toilet because I couldn't handle their taunting and laughing. Worst of all even Edward joined in with their jokes

I shuddered to think of what I would have done if Alice hadn't been there for me. She comforted me and helped me continue to go to school. She even helped me to the point that I can see my faults as part of who I am:

_Sure I dress differently but I like my clothes they are comfortable._

_Who cares if I'm smart and I like to study, that just means that when I'm older I'll get a better job._

_So what if I'm a virgin, I'm just waiting for the right person. _

Yep, Alice taught me how to say all that without breaking into tears. She was the best friend anyone could ever have.

When she reached me she hugged me really tight so that I couldn't breathe. Wow, for such a little person she was really strong. "Hey Bella."

"Um, hey Alice. What did I do wrong to make you try to kill me?" She giggled and mercifully let go of me.

"Nothing yet. It was just a warning for the future." I stared at her scared until I realised she was just joking then I half-heartedly laughed with her. She stopped laughing and looked at me, concern showing in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

I looked away from her eyes. "Nothing. Just hanging out."

She didn't look convinced. "In an empty car park…at school...alone."

The car park is empty?

I looked around. Hmmm, so what do you know, it was.

How long had I been standing there for?

"Where's Edward? Isn't he supposed to be giving you a lift home?" She asked suspiciously.

I tried to think of an excuse, one that wasn't as embarrassing as the truth. "Ummm…I guess I missed him."

"He left you to walk, AGAIN!" She looked furious. "That little toad! I'm going to murder him! He probably left with that bitch, Tanya!"

"Alice calm down." I was glad she wasn't angry with me.

She looked at me shocked. "Bella, how can you be like that? It honestly makes me sick. He practically walks all over you and treats you as if you don't exist and you let him. Don't get me wrong I love my brother but I hate the way he's changed and how he treats you. So many women fought to get the freedom we have now but you're just throwing it away by waiting for him and treating him better than the piece of shit he is."

I felt my eyes pricking with tears. Was that how I've been acting. Just letting him walk all over me.

Oh no! I have!

I've acted like such a spineless idiot.

Alice is right. I've been just trying to ignore and deny it. He doesn't care about me anymore, everyday it gets worse and I didn't notice.

He never displayed even the slightest bit of affection towards me when he is with his friends but when I'm at the Cullen house he treats me the opposite and the only reason he would do that is because he's ashamed of me. Embarrassed enough to ignore me in public.

I felt warm tears spill down my cheeks.

I've been such a fool.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Alice hugged me again.

"No Alice, you're right. He has been treating me terribly and I've never said anything to him, I've just allowed him to continue." I sighed. "Alice I need your help."

She let go of me and looked at me with curiosity burning in her eyes. "Of course. Just name it."

I knew I was going to regret this. "Alice I need you to give me a makeover. If Edward can change then so can I."

"Really! Oh My God!" She started jumping up and down then stopped and looked serious. "If you want my help you have to do whatever I say. No arguing. No giving up. You need to listen and do whatever I tell you. Now are you sure?"

"Yes. I am." I was sure. I was tired of living like this; I wanted it to be different.

She started to jump up and down again. "Yay! You won't regret this Bella. Now I just need to go pick up my purse from my house then we're going shopping, my treat."

"Alice I…" I started to say but Alice glowered at me.

"No buts. I have wanted to do this for so long and plus I can afford to do it." She was right; her family were practically rolling in money.

I smiled "Okay. Thanks."

"That's a better attitude. Now let's go, Jasper will give us a lift." She tugged on my arm and I followed her.

Jasper was leaning against his car and Rosalie and Emmett were there too.

Rosalie ran up to hug me. She was absolutely beautiful; she had long wavy blonde hair, clear blue eyes and pink pouty lips. She also was one of the kindest people ever if she was friends with you, totally loyal. "Hey Bella. Where's Edward?"

Alice answered for me. "We'll talk about it later but right now I'm going to take Bella shopping."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Really. Oh I am so coming. Something most definitely is up. Plus I can't miss an opportunity to go shopping with Bella."

"Oh it's about to become a more frequent activity, isn't it Bella?"

I nodded. If I was going to do this I had to do it right and I gave my word to Alice; I never break my word.

"Bella!" A loud deep voice shouted before I was suddenly engulfed in a big bear hug. "How's my little sister doing?"

"Not breathing right now." Emmett laughed and put me down. I smiled at him.

We weren't really brother and sister but he treated me like one and so I was fine with it. Emmett was really big and tended to intimidate people with his size but he was really a teddy bear at heart.

"Hey Bella." Jasper called out. He was quite tall with blonde hair. He was one of Edwards's best friends and Alice's boyfriend, they were inseparable. He had such a calming presence.

I smiled at him. "Hey."

"So are we going to go? We have a lot of things to do before tomorrow." Alice ordered.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Jasper asked as we got into the car.

"We're going to Tyler's party." Alice stated.

"We are?" We all asked.

She smiled "I just said that didn't I."

"What ever." Rosalie sighed

Alice giggled. "I can't wait to go and shop. Drive faster Jasper, drive like the wind!"

I looked out the window and sighed as every mile we passed took us closer to the newly changed Bella.

**A.N- What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I SHALL BE UPSET AND NOT RUSH TO UPDATE!**

**Hehe, I know I'm evil. Muahahaha.**


	2. Transformation

**A.N- You know I'm very disappointed in those of you who didn't review. I have gotten a ton of alerts and favourites but only 4 reviews.**

**I would like to thank those people who reviewed, you're amazing! **

_**Twilightaddict, Shashaaaaaaa, edwardandbella4evrandevr, jazz11194**_

**Please I'm begging you to review. Please!!!**

**I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter so here you go: Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the character :( This makes me sad ): Oh and I also don't own an Xbox360.**

Transformation

B.P.O.V

All too soon we had pulled up at the Cullen house.

We got out of the car and headed inside the small mansion. I had been here so many times now that it felt like home.

"Just go and wait in the living room while I go get my purse." Alice said as she skipped up the stairs.

We headed into the living room and I still couldn't get used to the excellent job Esme had done decorating. It was very bright and airy, two stylish sofas sat at opposite ends of the room with a modern fire place filling the entire length of one wall.

We all sat on one sofa waiting for Alice to come back downstairs.

"So Bella, you're going shopping?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

Emmett laughed suddenly, "Wow, you're going voluntarily! Are you sure Alice didn't blackmail you into doing it?"

I was kind of offended. "Why aren't I allowed to go shopping out of my own free will?"

"Yeah but this is you we're talking about. I remember when Alice had to tie you up and drag you there just to buy something for last year's prom." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh yeah!" I jumped as Emmett slapped his hand on his thigh. "Ow."

"Moron." Rosalie said fondly.

"You kept screaming out the window that someone kidnapped you, which is kind of true, so Alice locked you in the trunk." I felt myself growing redder; it was not one of my best escape plans. "Haha, good times, good times." Emmett wiped away the tears that had fallen because he was laughing so much.

I found myself laughing along with them as I remembered that day. "Surprisingly it was very spacious. We could probably fit Emmett in there."

"It's not that big." Jasper said and this made us laugh even harder.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Edward said coming in.

As I saw him I immediately stopped laughing. I didn't want to talk to him and I didn't want him near me, the sight of him made me sick with humiliation.

"Bella is." He was on the floor by now, rolling with laughter but I just wanted him to shut up. "We …shopping…Alice kidnapped …Bella…trunk."

Edward looked confused. "Huh. What are you on about?"

Rosalie sighed and walked up to Emmett and poked him with the toe of her shoes. "Emmett, up you get, it wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was. Remember her face when Alice shoved her in the trunk. Priceless." Emmett was still on the floor and Rosalie bent down and tried to pull him up but she ended up falling.

Edward still looked confused. "How come I don't remember this?"

"Because you were busy going out with the school sluts." My voice dripped with venom.

Everyone looked at me shocked, even Emmett stopped laughing and sat up looking at me confused.

Edward was the first one to break the silence. "Bells, what's wrong with you?"

I stood up and looked him in the eye. "You." And with that I walked away and headed up the stairs to Alice's room.

I was fed up of him, he didn't even act as if he left me school. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that he treated me as if I was a burden to him.

I knocked on her door and opened it. I saw Alice rummaging in her draws. She turned around as I entered. "Hey Bella. Oh no, what's wrong?"

I hadn't even noticed that tears were running down my cheeks until Alice hugged me tightly and made me sit on her bed.

I don't know how long I sat there crying on Alice's shoulder until Rosalie came in. She looked at me and came running towards the bed.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked concerned.

I took a deep breathe, wiped away the tears on my face and gave her a small watery smile. "Yeah I'm fine.

Rosalie and Alice sighed frustrated. "No you're not." Alice then launched into telling her about what happened today earning gasps from Rosalie and rude names directed at Edward. She also told her about "how I saw the light" and that now she's giving me a makeover.

Rosalie had an Alice moment and started to jump around the room clapping her hands together excited. "Yay! It's like Christmas. Bella Barbie EVERYDAY."

Rosalie then stopped and looked angry, "We're going to make Edward pay." She narrowed her eyes menacingly. Wow, talk about mood swings.

Although I was angry at him I didn't want him to get hurt…that much. Rosalie looked like she was about to kill him. "Guys…um…I don't want him injured."

Rosalie and Alice smiled together evilly. "Oh not physically hurt him, *cough* much *cough*, but mentally. We're going to make you look like a goddess and have him grovelling at your feet."

"Not the other way round." Alice quickly put in. "No offence."

"Some taken." I mumbled.

Rosalie sighed and came to sit on the bed. "Look Bella, you're naturally beautiful, even gorgeous, but you just don't use it to your advantage. You basically hide your body in potato sacks and stick your lovely hair in a messy ponytail and I'm not talking about a fashionable messy ponytail."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. Is this just poke at Bella's insecurities day."

"No that was yesterday." I narrowed my eyes at Rosalie. "Joking. *cough* not *cough*"

I glared at her. "Maybe you should get some medication for that cough."

"Haha, I find it useful." Rosalie laughed.

I got up and looked in the mirror. My face looked slightly pink and my eyes more watery than normal but, thankfully, it didn't really look like I had been crying.

"I really want to go now. So move it ladies." She pulled on our arms and we followed her downstairs.

_**Little person + A lot of strength = Alice**_

See I did the maths and it still didn't add up. (**A.N- HaHaHa, I'm so funny *cough* not *cough***)

We walked into the living room to see Jasper, Emmett and, unfortunately, Edward playing on their Xbox 360.

"We're going now so see ya." Alice called out.

Edward put down his console and ran to us. "Wait. Bella I want to speak to you."

Rosalie stood in front of me and spoke. "She doesn't want to speak to you."

Edward looked annoyed. "I think she can speak for herself."

I looked at him and felt my anger grow. "Rosalie said it for me. I don't want to speak to you."

He looked shocked and I walked away from him to catch up with Alice.

Rosalie ran up to us and gave me a huge smile. "Well done Bella."

"Thanks." I couldn't help but feel a bit sick at being mean to him but I had to keep reminding myself that he did the same thing to me.

We got into Alice's yellow Porsche and drove off towards the mall. Thanks to Alice's crazy driving we got there in 5 minutes. For me it took 20 minutes and the difference in time kind of scared me.

As soon as we entered the mall they dragged me to the shops and piled racks of clothes on top of me. I was practically suffocating in designer fabric, every girls dream right?

They then pushed me to the changing room to try on everything. I had to show them the outfits while they weighed the pros and cons of it.

After the clothes, we looked at accessories and I didn't want to look at how many death traps they bought for me or as they call it heels. I prefer the former name.

They did this with another 20 stores before taking me to the hairdressers.

"Gabriel!" Alice screamed running to a stylishly dressed teenager about a year older.

He had a strong French accent. "Bonjour ma cher. Don't you look splendid." He said while twirling her around.

Alice giggled. "Aw thanks." She pulled me towards him. "This is my friend Bella she needs a new hairstyle."

He regarded me for a while. "Aha, your new vic…project. She is beautiful, I must say. Now mademoiselle would you be so kind as to take a seat."

His French accent was really attractive. Well not only his accent, he was as well, he had bleach blonde stylishly cut below the ear and ice blue eyes. He had a chiselled face with prominent cheekbones and a gorgeous body to match. Too bad he was probably gay.

"Okay so what are we doing to…" He paused.

"Bella." I told him.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He took out my long hair and began to comb it.

"Um, a short trim with layers, a side fringe. Oh and light brown highlights." Alice said excitedly.

"Very well. Now sit down and relax s'il vous plait."

3 hours later I was done.

"Voila. You may see the result and I must say you look fabulous." He spun the chair around so that I could see my reflection.

I gasped. He was right I did look beautiful. Who knew that a simple haircut could change the way I looked so dramatically.

My hair was still up to my waist, thank goodness, but it had more definition and the colour was more vibrant and alive.

I smiled and Alice and Rosalie started squealing in excitement as they saw me.

"You look amazing!" They shouted earning several quizzical glances from the people around.

Alice ran up to Gabriel and kissed both his cheeks. "You, my man, are a genius."

"Merci beaucoup!" Rosalie yelled.

He laughed. "It was my pleasure."

I stood up and hugged him, I was that happy, _although_ it was my pleasure to hug him, "Thank you."

I could tell he was shocked at first but then he hugged me back. "Any time."

I let go and I could feel my cheeks burning. Rosalie and Alice had left to pay and so now Gabriel and I were alone.

He suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "Umm, I was wondering…if it is alright…if I may take you out tomorrow for dinner."

Oh great, now I was uncomfortable. I had thought he was gay, I'm such a doofus. "As a date?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but it is alright if you do not wish…" I stopped him by putting my finger on his lips. Where did this sudden confidence come from?

I know it is the power of a new haircut. Wonder what else I can do. Fly?

I smiled at him. "I would love to."

I removed my finger to let him speak.

He smiled "Is 7 alright?"

I nodded and gave him my number. I walked away after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I felt his eyes on me as I walked back towards Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Bella, do you want..." Alice started but then gave me a cheeky smile. "What happened?"

"I've got a date with Gabriel!" I squealed jumping around.

"No?!?" Alice and Rosalie started jumping around too.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! There's not enough time! We need a new dress! Off to the shops." Alice pulled us away again. See how she is unnaturally strong.

After another 2 hours of shopping we decided to head home.

"Bella, while you were having your haircut me and Rosalie decided to have a sleepover so that we can help you get ready for school. So do you think you can come?" Alice asked.

"Of course. Just let me tell Charlie and we can drop off some of the bags." I said.

"Oh and we can get her ready for the date after school as well." Rosalie looked really excited.

"Did I tell you how much I love this." Alice sighed happily.

We dropped off the bags and I told Charlie I was sleeping over at Alice's.

His eyes practically bugged out of his head when he saw my haircut.

We arrived at the Cullen's house at 11:00 and I was so tired.

We entered the house quietly and headed upstairs.

As we passed by Edward's room we gasped. His door was open and we saw him and Tanya having a heavy make out session.

I didn't want to look anymore and headed to Alice's room. I promised myself I would not shed anymore tears for him.

I could hear Alice and Rosalie screaming at Edward and telling Tanya "to get the hell out of this house before they call the decontamination unit".

After several more screams I was changed into my pyjamas waiting for them to come in.

When they did they looked surprisingly happy.

"That was fun." Rosalie said as she jumped onto the bed.

"I could tell." I said laughing.

"Edward is such an ass. How could he like that little…ugh." She screamed. "I have no word mean enough for her."

Rosalie and I started laughing.

Then I heard my phone ringing and dug in my bag for it.

I opened it and spoke. "Hello."

"_Bella?" _A deep French voice asked.

"Hey Gabriel." As I said this Alice and Rosalie started to squeal.

"_Are Rosalie and Alice are with you?"_

"Yes. You recognised their squeal?"

"_Haha, yes, say hello to them for me. I just wanted to know where I should pick you up tomorrow."_

I gave him the address and wished him goodnight.

As soon as I got off the phone Rosalie and Alice launched off into what I could wear for the date while I lay there listening until I drifted off to sleep.

I couldn't help but feel excited to see how tomorrow would go.

**A.N- Wahay, I did a really long chapter and if you want more long chapters you should review.**

**PLEASE! BE NICE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Internal voices drive me crazy!

**A.N- Yay! I did another chapter! Go me!**

**Here are some things I feel I must say to answer any questions you may be thinking:**

**-Okay so I'm going to try and do Edwards point of view in the next chapter so that you know what he is feeling. (If you don't want one let me know and the majority wins)**

**-Edward is a player and a jerk right now but he shall redeem his ways later.**

**-It is a Bella and Edward fan-fiction, they are destined to be together and I shall not take that away from them but they are not going to make up right away, there shall be many chapters before that happens. Bella has been neglected for many years and I'm sick of her just forgiving him so quickly. Edward should earn her trust back slowly like in reality.**

**-Oh and I LOVE EDWARD so I do not make him mean because I hate him.**

**Glad I covered that. Phew. It feels as if a great weight has been lifted.**

**I would like to thank the following amazing people for reviewing my last chapter:**

_**jazz11194, Starofthenight819, SweetEvie14, samm06, eleasor cullen, chestnutsumo85, AliCullen94, twilight-amy, hazeleyedgurl22, mE123654, Kynicole, **_

**You guys are absolutely amazing, I love you all 3**

**Disclaimer: -jumps on table- I don't own Twilight so stop making me say it!**

**Woooo! I'm high on caffeine. I'm not used to coffee because I hate the taste but I have work experience so I need it to stay awake. And I don't know the reason I'm telling you this. Wait I do. If my updates for this story aren't frequent this is the reason and my mum keeps complaining about me being on the computer too much.**

**Oh and most italics are the voices in Bella's head. I know it sounds weird but it makes a ****little**** bit of sense in the story. **

**Hehe. Long authors note. Now to the story.**

**Review or I shall be sad :*(**

Internal voices drive me crazy.

B.P.O.V.

The sound of an alarm jolted me awake.

I groaned_. Please just give me a few more minutes._

I closed my eyes again and fell back to sleep.

Blissful sleep.

All too soon I felt myself being shaken awake by someone who I could only assume was Alice.

"No bad pixie. Shooo. Just a few minutes before you torture me with your so called makeup." I grumbled.

"Oh my gosh. Oh no she didn't. Do I look like a pixie?" Alice screamed.

"Mmmm, an evil, yet stylish, pixie." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Bella! Wake up or I'll have to resort to something you don't want me to do." Alice warned.

I stayed silent attempting to sleep.

"Very well you have chosen your fate." I felt Alice leave.

Yay! I'm free!

Sleepy time! Zzzzzzzzzzz.

The door opened and I heard what sounded like someone dragging something heavy.

Oh no Alice! Not a dead body! Murder is not the solution!

Oh well I'm sleepy this can wait till I wake up.

"Alice why are you dragging me into your room!" Edward shouted.

Edward!

I sat up suddenly and ended up falling off the bed.

Alice and Edward looked at me. Alice started to laugh while Edward looked shocked.

I could feel myself blushing bright red as I remembered he hasn't seen my new haircut and my choice of pyjamas probably did help with that too, black short shorts and a thin black vest. How modest.

"Um hey Bella. You look…um…great." He seemed to struggle to speak.

His bright green eyes were practically popping out of his head and I just wanted to go and poke them back in because he was just standing there in all of his godly glory, only in track bottoms and no top.

Sigh.

Sigh?

No sigh.

There was nothing sighful about his sexy muscles and glorious chest.

Mental drool.

Ewwwww!

Wipes mental drool away with mental tissue.

Edward is not that fit.

_No he is fitter than fit._

Shutup voices in my head.

_No you shutup._

No you!

_No you, you moron!_

Go to hell!

_Haha you wish!_

What the hell!

The voices in my head were crazy.

And…the fact that I have voices in my head proves I am insane too.

_Yep you are._

Case and point.

All through my internal conversation Edward and Alice kept staring at me worried.

"Um. I'm going to go now and…um…take a shower." I said walking backwards embarrassed.

I felt a door handle and opened the door still facing them. "Um…bye now." I ran in and shut the door.

Why is it so dark in here?

_Switch on the light doofus._

I searched for the light switch.

Hmmm. Strange. It wasn't here.

"Bella!" Alice called from outside.

"I'm busy." I shouted back.

"Um…Bella…I hope not. That's my wardrobe."

Oh my god. No! Their joking.

I felt around and I could feel different fabric. Shit!

I ran back outside to see Edward and Alice on the floor laughing.

My face felt so hot right now I could probably fry an egg on it. Not that I would want to. Unless I'm hungry. Probably would come in use one day. Whenever that day comes.

"Don't worry I was just joking when I said I'm busy." I stammered.

This only made them laugh more.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked coming into the room.

"Bella went into my wardrobe thinking it was a bathroom." Alice managed to gasp.

Rosalie started to laugh.

I was really embarrassed now. "Hey! I was just trying to avoid you two."

Rosalie stopped laughing. "Yeah how come YOU are in here?"

She looked at him as if he was an unpleasant thing she found on the floor.

Edward stopped laughing and got up, he looked very serious. "Alice dragged me in here. And I wanted to talk to Bella." He looked at me hopefully.

I felt my anger rise again.

The nerve of him.

Why does he keep doing this? He is so rude, vain and inconsiderate at school but sweet, charming and caring at home.

Little...I mean, tall schizophrenic, selfish, messed up jerk.

I would show him two can play at this game.

Rosalie was about to say something until I stopped her.

"I already said to you Edward I don't want to talk to you." I said angrily.

"But Bells…" He began but I put a hand up to stop him.

"Don't Bells me! Get it through your thick head! I! Don't! Want! Anything! To! Do! With! You! Ever! Again!" I shouted slowly.

"Bella…" He looked angry now too.

"Ever!" I shouted finally and stalked off into the bathroom.

I slammed the door closed and locked it.

Wow that surprisingly felt good.

I finally spoke my feelings and I was on my way to a better life.

Hopefully.

**(A.N- Haha. I was going to stop it here but I thought I would be nice and make it longer. Please read my authors notes and don't ignore them. I have written down my thoughts and feelings there and also my thanks to the people who reviewed. Hint hint to those who don't review. You know who you are. Now back to the story!)**

I took a soothing shower. Thankfully Alice kept my strawberry shampoo here just in case I slept over.

"Bella!" Speak of the devil. Alice shouted at me, while banging on the door. "Do you know where my hairdryer is?"

"No why would I?" I shouted back.

"Oh I just thought that you hid it. Oh well. Off to look." I heard her skip away, humming.

Darn it. Why didn't I think of hiding it?

_Because you're stupid._

Darn you internal voice!

Darn you!

_Muahahahaha._

I hear crazy voices…in my head.

Maybe as my next trick my conscience will appear in the form of a cricket, my nose will grow bigger when I lie and I'll turn into a jackass…like Edward.

Or maybe I will have a little angel and devil Bella on each shoulder trying to convince me to go to the dark side or towards the light.

Hmmm, interesting theories.

I rapped myself in a towel and headed outside to Alice's room.

Unfortunately I tripped on something lying on the floor and I fell down.

Darn you Alice.

I have got to stop saying that.

_Yes you do._

Darn you internal voice.

_Hahaha, I am annoying you. This pleases me. And I shall be annoying you even when you jump off a cliff for recreational purposes or try to ride a motorcycle. Muahahahahaha._ **(A.N- wiggles eyebrows)**

Firstly I would never do that unless the love of my life left me.

Secondly, GO AWAY!

_Never._

Mental sigh.

I must have made some noise falling because Alice came rushing in. She smiled and ran up to me. She held out her hand and I was about to grab it when she bent down to pick up the object that tripped me.

"Bella you found my hairdryer thanks…um…why are you on the floor?" Alice asked.

"Oh you know. It's quite comfortable and we all know how much I love the view of the ceiling." I said sarcastically.

Alice shrugged. "To everyone their own." She started to walk away but turned back. "Bella, hurry up. Chop chop. Make over time."

I groaned and jumped up tightening my hold on the towel.

I just then remembered something. "Alice aren't we supposed to go to Tyler's party tonight?"

Alice's head popped out of her walk-in-wardrobe. "Yup. Why?"

"Well I'm going on my date with Gabriel." Alice gestured for me to continue. "As hard as it is for you to believe, some of us can't be in two places at once."

"No silly. You're going out with Gabriel first and after you come to the party. You can also bring Gabriel if things go well." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed red.

Darn you blushes.

_Stop that._

Haha the voices are annoyed. Muahahaha.

Did I just internally laugh evilly. Weird.

_Yes we're scared too._

As you should be.

"Oh and Bella you're sleeping over here again." Alice told me.

"Why?" I glared at her.

"Because I want to spend more time with you." I continued to glare at her suspiciously. "Okay I want to hear about what happens on your date. Just stop with the glaring. It burns I say. It burns!"

"That's more believable. And why did you bring Edward in here?" I asked.

She smirked. "I knew that you would wake up if he comes. I was right. You really don't like him, do you?"

I shook my head. "No not at all."

Alice smiled. "Good because right now I don't either. He's been too cruel and now phase 1 of our revenge begins.."

She grabbed my arm and told me to get changed in the outfit she chose.

Rosalie came in to start working on my hair.

I sat down waiting for my makeover to be complete.

*1 hour later*

They finally finished and dragged me over to the mirror to unveil my "drop dead gorgeous" look.

"Tada!" Rosalie and Alice screamed.

I looked in the mirror to see an unfamiliar person staring back at me.

She was absolutely beautiful.

She was me.

My long dark brown hair was let loose and fell into soft curls down my back to my waist.

My makeup was subtle yet helped define and enhance my features.

I could not get over the outfit. It was so revealing. I wore a dark blue bubble sleeved blouse that clung to my curves and showed a lot of cleavage but still managed to not look slutty at the same time. If that's even possible.

I wore a black mini skirt and a pair of high heels that matched my top.

"You'll knock them out." Alice smiled hugely.

"Yeah you'll knock their socks off." Rosalie smiled just as big as Alice.

"Guys I'm not a bulldozer." I complained.

"Whatever. Off to school." Alice pulled us out of the house.

"And I'm not a ragdoll." I complained again.

"Eww I hate ragdolls. No, you're my Bella Barbie." Alice said laughing. What scared me was that she sounded like she wasn't joking.

Edwards's car wasn't there so that meant that he was at school. Probably getting a head start at womanising the pupils at our school.

We drove off to school in Alice's Porsche.

I was surprised, she never took this car because it attracted too much attention.

As soon as we got to school I could tell attention was exactly what she was trying to get.

As we entered the car park so many heads turned towards us and I was suddenly grateful for the tinted windows.

She pulled up and quickly got out ordering me to get out the car.

I reluctantly stepped out and blushed as I heard wolf-whistles from Mike Newton and his friends.

I hurried after Alice and Rosalie, miraculously managing not to fall over.

Everyone in the hall stared at me in shock when I walked past.

I was sure I now had a permanent blush.

My first lesson was biology so I headed over there.

Unfortunately Edward was my lab-partner and it scared and sickened me to think that yesterday I would have been excited to have sat next to him.

As soon as I walked in people stopped talking and the class was enveloped in silence. That was odd considering my class.

I walked over to my desk and sat down.

I felt the boys' eyes on my ass. Perverts.

I didn't want to look at Edward but I accidently caught a glance at him and he looked even more shocked now than in the morning.

He turned to look at me. "Hey Bella."

I opened my notebook and started writing notes. I hadn't even realised our teacher had started to speak.

He waved his hand in front of my face. "Hellooooo, Bella."

I turned towards him. "Oh were you talking to me?" I said in an icy tone.

He didn't seem unfazed. "There's only one Bella in here."

I glared at him. "I never know with you, you could be talking to one of your cheap whores."

"Why would I call them Bella?" Oooh he had me there.

Aha a comeback. "Bella does mean beautiful in Italian so you could be calling them beautiful, but the reason you would lie to them like that, I wouldn't know."

After that I turned around and I didn't even pay the slightest bit of attention to him for the rest of that lesson.

As soon as the bell went I rushed out of class as fast as my heels would allow.

The rest of the day went on like this in a similar way. The staring. The whispers. It was all too much attention and I didn't like attention.

I just couldn't wait for the day to be over so that I could go on my date with Gabriel.

**A.N- Wow another chapter done and the fact that you're reading this means you've read this chapter. Thanks.**

**If you're the bestest, nicest people ever then you will review like those fabulous amazing people that I mentioned before. I hand them cyber cookies, enjoy my friends.**

**So what did you think? You like? You like? Or hate? Please don't hate! I try my best! **

**However I do take on constructive criticism.**

**Oooh and I also need new characters to add but I can't think of any (because I'm lazy) so if you want to be in the story just write a little description, like name and appearance and I shall add you in. If any of you would be willing to be evil then that would be absolutely delightful my dears.**

**Oh and I don't just like alerts and favourites. I want reviews with them because it makes me happy and want to update and when you don't review it makes me feel like you have been mean to me.**

**I take the time to write the chapters you could take an insy winsy amount of time to review. **

**Lol. This is a long author's note but I'm having fun writing it. **

**-serious face-**

**REVIEW (please) **


	4. Reputation is everything

**A.N- OMG! I got reviews! Yay!**

**Did I ever mention I love you guys! Well I do!**

**When I saw them I literally ran around the house screaming and skipping and opera singing (I can't opera sing so feel sorry for my family) I'm not joking. I had more coffee today, 3CUPS of coffee to be exact and a can of coca-cola, wow; you can imagine how hyper I am. The only reason I drank that much caffeine was because I was practically falling asleep at the desk. I would also feel sorry for my friend Nicola, who I was on work experience with, I pushed her in a bush on the way out of work because I was really hyper (Actually there was a long list of what happened but then it would be a story about me and not Edward and Bella so I'll stop with that). I know, I'm dangerous when I'm high on caffeine. Hehe. I have an urge to laugh hysterically.**

**I was going to send the people who reviewed a reply back but I thought you would prefer if I get started on the next chapter instead and thank you here where the rest of the people who don't review can see how lovely and special you are.**

**I would like to thank the bestest people in the whole wide universe for reviewing my last chapter:**

_**Unknownballer, **__**Bella-Alice-Cullen**__** (don't worry I shall add you in the story in the next chapter, sorry, it shall be soon), iluvedwardc18 , TaylorLautnerLuver, Kaitlin3273, , samm06, dianecp, nattydancer21, Twilightaddict, , Starofthenight819, Eleasor Cullen, **__**anon**__** (I shall add you in the story as well not yet either in the next chapter, be patient :D)**_

_**(If I did send you a reply and it didn't make sense I might of sent it to the wrong person, that is partly the reason I'm not replying to your review this time but I shall in the future. I'm such an idiot, hehe)**_

**Yay! Thanks so much! Today's special treat is a cyber apple. Nah. I shall give you a cyber ice lolly. Unless of course you want the apple then by all means take it. Take a banana and orange too if you feel reckless. Maybe even a few grapes. Actually why don't I just give you a cyber fruit salad. I like that plan more. Next time I should just bring a menu.**

**Disclaimer: -lies on table and starts rocking- Why must I keep reminding you I do not own Twilight. Why? Do you enjoy my suffering! Why! SIMBA! (Don't ask me why I wrote that, I just felt it was appropriate) Unfortunately I don't own the Lion King either but that is irrelevant! Irrelevant I say!**

**See what I mean about hyper. Now to the story. Oh and Edward is not mean, he is just superficial and I'm sorry if it hurts any of you. I love him and he will be nicer later, but not now. We must be patient. **

**Review please and you shall get a cyber treat. Yay!**

Reputation is everything

E.P.O.V

"Edward! Hello! Wait for me!" I was sitting in my car when I heard Bella screaming for me.

I ignored her. I was so tired of her. She was just so clingy, like a lost puppy.

"Why's that freak Beatrice chasing after us? Just drive Eddie." Tanya said laughing.

Ugh, I hated that nickname. Plus her name was Bella, not Beatrice.

_Since when have you cared?_ A little voice in the back of my head whispered.

Even though I pretended to not like Bella I still felt bad driving away. I like her but the only reason I never talked to her at school was because it would damage me socially.

Reputations were hard to build but easy to destroy and I wasn't about to risk it.

I dropped Tanya home, kissed her goodbye and headed back home.

Tanya and I have been going out for three months. We were the golden couple. Everyone looked up to us and I wasn't modest enough not to admit it.

She was perfect.

She was beautiful, kind and caring but unfortunately she wasn't all that smart.

Alice absolutely detested Tanya and I couldn't understand why.

She was probably just jealous and I wish she could just shutup.

I arrived at my house and went inside to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

Playing sports made me hungry and since I was on the football team (**A.N- English equivalent to rugby, I know you probably know that but I felt it my duty to point that out.**) I was hungry most of the time. Bella used to tease me and say that I ate almost as much as Emmett.

As strange as it sounds I don't know what I would do without Bella. Sure I ignored her at school but at home I tried to make it up to her. Good thing she was oblivious to that fact.

I went upstairs to my room and put my headphones in listening to Clair de Lune, it helped soothe and relax me.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I jumped awake when I heard laughter from downstairs.

I smiled. Seems like all the gang is here, including Bella.

I hurried down the stairs into the living room to see them all laughing madly.

Emmett was lying on the floor holding his sides.

Alice wasn't there but Jasper, Rosalie and Bella were.

She looked so beautiful when she laughed.

Beautiful?

Oh my god!

Did I just say that about Bella?

No, she never looked beautiful.

Sure she had potential but she practically wore potato sacks and her hair was always dishevelled like she didn't try. I preferred the more polished look if I say so myself.

But that didn't mean I didn't like Bella for who she was, she just embarrassed me, that's all. The fact that she is always tripping doesn't help either. I used to always catch her when she fell but now I'm just a bystander to it and I'm not sure whether I'm happy with that fact or not.

"Hey. What's so funny?" I asked.

As soon as Bella saw me she stopped laughing and suddenly looked angry. Weird.

"Bella is." Emmett said rolling on the floor. "We …shopping…Alice kidnapped …Bella…trunk."

I was confused. "Huh. What are you on about?"

Rosalie sighed loudly and got up to go to Emmett. She prodded him with the toe of her shoes. "Emmett, up you get, it wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was. Remember her face when Alice shoved her in the trunk. Priceless." Rosalie bent down to try to pick Emmett up but ended up on the floor. I managed to stifle a laugh at the face she made when she fell, now that was priceless

I was suddenly confused. Out of the shopping trips we made I didn't remember anything about Alice Kidnapping Bella and something to do with a trunk. "How come I don't remember this?" I asked.

I didn't expect to get the answer I did. "Because you were busy going out with the school sluts." Bella's voice was so filled with hate and anger, I was shocked.

I had never heard her like this. I was sure the rest of them were just as surprised because they stopped laughing and stared at her surprised.

Everyone was silent, still in shock I guess, so I was the first one to break the silence. "Bells, what's wrong with you?"

She got up and walked over to me. Staring at me levelly she spoke one word that confused and hurt me further. "You."

She ran away from me up the stairs, probably to Alice.

I was about to follow her when Emmett pulled me back.

I tried to shrug him off but he continued to hold on to me. It hurt but I was not going to look weak by telling him that.

"Let her go man. Something's bothering her and Alice will help her better than you can." Emmett told me.

"What do you mean? I'm her best friend." I said angrily. If anyone could help her it would be me.

Rosalie suddenly laughed bitterly. "Ha. Her best friend? What are you on about? You are never there for her. You ignore her constantly at school. How can you still consider yourself her best friend?" She walked up to me and poked a finger at me, still shouting. "You're ashamed of her. You know what _she_ should be ashamed of _you_! You're a jerk and she still treats you kindly! You're lucky she doesn't realise why you're 'quieter' at school. She won't be so forgiving then."

I was definitely angry now. "Rosalie, Shutup! You don't know what you're talking about! Bella is my friend! Who made you so high and mighty to shout at me like that!"

"Oh I'm so sorry! You're right! I apologise my most high and stupid fricking master! How could I be so mean and hurt your bloody big ego!" She stalked out of the room to go upstairs.

"What is her bloody problem! She's a nutcase." I looked at Emmett. "Um, no offence man."

Emmett laughed. "No worries. She does have a temper." He stopped laughing and looked serious. "But she is right about Bella. You have no right to treat my little sister like that."

I was shocked. Little sister?

Jasper laughed. "Wow. You really have been away from us a long time. Their not really related. It's just a joke."

Emmett still looked serious. "It's not a joke. Although we're not blood brother and sister we are spirit brother and sister. For eternity and forever we shall remain brother and sister. That is just the way the fate destined it to be. You may separate us but we are meant to be with each other, me to protect Bella and she to care for me. Brother and sister forever. Inseparable for all time."

Wow. That was seriously the most profound thing Emmett had ever said. Maybe there was a poet hiding behind all those muscles.

"Time to play on the Xbox! I bugsy the blue controller. Yay!" He practically skipped to it. He resembled a gorilla trying to chase after a banana.

So much for that profound moment. I joined them on the Xbox.

10 minutes later I heard the girls come downstairs.

"We're going now so see ya." Alice called out.

I put down my console and ran to catch up with them. "Wait. Bella I want to speak to you."

Unfortunately the psycho decided to step in. "She doesn't want to speak to you."

_What was up with her?_ "I think she can speak for herself."

"Rosalie said it for me. I don't want to speak to you." Bella said angrily.

I stared at her shocked.

Before I could say anything else they walked away.

I went back in the house.

What was happening? Why was Bella doing this?

Why is she taking out her anger and frustration on me? I did nothing wrong.

"Better luck next time man." Emmett shouted out.

I knew Emmett and Jasper didn't know why she was angry otherwise they would have told me and they would have gone to sort out the jerk that hurt Bella, and I would help them. No one hurt Bella and got away with it. I feel sorry for the guy, when Emmett finds out he will basically murder him and if was a girl that hurt Bella, Rosalie would deal with her but I hadn't seen her go into the kitchen and grab a knife so it was most likely a boy.

2 hours later Emmett and Jasper had left and I was in my room watching TV on my widescreen, one of the perks of being rich.

I heard the door bell being rung downstairs. I ignored it at first but they continued to ring.

I sighed and went to open the door.

It was Tanya. She looked as beautiful as usual (**A.N- gags, this sickens me to write this way about Tanya but it is E.P.O.V. Bleh disgusting tramp, I hate her.**). Her strawberry blonde hair swung down below her shoulders and she wore light blue skinny jeans and a baby pink t-shirt.

"Hey Eddikins. I was bored. I thought we could have some fun together." She fluttered her eyelashes at me seductively. (**A.N- *cough* slut *cough* And Alice appeared and kidnapped Tanya. She chucked her down a cliff and the world lived happily ever after because she was gone. Sighs. If only.**)

I grabbed Tanya and dragged her inside all the while kissing her urgently. I just wanted to forget what happened with Bella.

We went to my room and we continued making out on my bed.

That was when Alice and Rosalie came in and started to harass us. I didn't even hear them enter. What do they do? Scale up the side of the building to avoid being heard.

"What the hell is she doing in here?" Rosalie screamed.

Alice walked over and grabbed Tanya's arm. "Get out of here you little slut before I buy a dog and train him to attack you. I shall name him Alice's Attacker."

"What the hell. You're both so weird." She tossed her hair and I just wanted to hug her and take her away from all of this shouting. "Now leave me and my Eddikins alone." She smiled flirtatiously at me.

I smiled back. Then Rosalie walked up and pulled on Tanya's other arm. "Get out you skank before I call the decontamination unit on you. A messed up genetically engineered dog on the rampage, that sounds like a good headline."

I saw tears in Tanya's eyes. "Eddie, they are hurting me. Make them stop."

"Awww poor you. Let big Eddie save you from the evil mean girls. Oh cry me a river and doggy paddle away." Rosalie managed to chuck her out the room.

"Oi Rosalie! Stop hurting her!" I shouted.

"No you stop or you'll be hurting in a minute." She threatened.

She dragged Tanya to the front door with Alice skipping happily behind.

I lay back down on the bed and groaned.

Some knight in shining armour I make.

**A.N- Yay! I finished and now my family is shouting at me to get off. Sorry it's quite short. I shall try to make it longer next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**I beg you! REVIEW! You know you want to!**


	5. I’m so sick of you!

**A.N: Helloooooo readers of my story!**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Okay now that I've said the bad news. I shall try to make this chapter long but I have a few things to say:**

**Firstly, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but really you can't expect me to update everyday, or can you? We shall see.**

**Secondly, I am asking that if anyone wants to be in my story you should just ask, there is a never ending opportunity to be in it. Oh and the people who asked to be in it before, well SUPRISE you're in the next chapter! Yay! So stay tuned for chapter 6.**

**Thirdly, I would like to thank those lovely people who reviewed in my last chapter, you're the reason I want to keep writing, plus here, you get a cyber cup of coffee so you can all be as hyper as I am:**

_**Kaitlin3273, Kynicole, anu1989, twianatic215, LiveAndDontRegretIt, anon, , dlpash, samm06, NicciC93 (my crazy friend it is about time you reviewed) michelleoxo, EdwardsMin4-Eva, AliCullen94, speechlessness, Shashaaaaaaa**_

_**(Amazing people who I absolutely love, this chapter is dedicated to you!)**_

**Fourthly (haha so many points) Edward is player but he doesn't hit on Bella because he doesn't like Bella that way…yet. Also Tanya is his girlfriend but he still cheats on her all the time and she doesn't care for some weird reason but she is Tanya so that explains it all. **

**Now I know it's mean of me to ask but I need at least 15 reviews before I can do the next chapter. I'm sorry but I feel as if I'm neglecting my other fanfic stories. This way if you guys review more then I will write quicker and if you aren't reviewing I'll assume you're not reading so I will do some chapters on my other fanfics, isn't that good? Well it's good enough for me.**

**15 reviews and you get the next chapter plus a cyber chocolate chip muffin. Yum so full of cyber goodness!**

I'm so sick of you!

B.P.O.V

School finally ended and I could not have been any more happier.

I was just putting my books away in my locker when Mike Newton walked over. He had such a cocky, self-assured grin on his face I just want to slam my books into his face and permanently rearrange that puppy face of his.

Him and Tanya should get together, their offspring would surely win 1st prize in the dog show.

He stopped at my locker and attempted to lean on it casually but failed miserably as he slipped when leaning on it.

Loser. Who does that?...Apart from me

"Hey Bella." He tried to go for that low and husky voice. Tried but failed. "So…."

"Who are you?" I asked annoyed. I knew who he was, I just wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of that.

"Mike" He said as if that was really obvious.

"Oh Mike Neptune. I practically forgot you even existed." I said slamming my locker shut.

"It's Newton." He was still going for that deep voice. Eww.

"Your voice has changed." I said bored.

"Really? Does it turn you on?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. Double ewwww.

"No, quite the opposite. You should really get some throat medicine; it sounds as if you're going through puberty again." I began to walk away.

"I'm not going through puberty." He was annoyed now.

"Hmm, sounds to me as if you are." I was practically running now to keep away from him.

I was just about to exit the school building and enter the car park when he stood in front of me.

I was so close to freedom. So, so close.

"So Bella. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this evening." Mike asked hopefully.

I had to tell it to him straight or he would keep bothering me all the time like the stupid idiot he is. "Hmmm and I was praying not to go out with you Mike. I'm so not sorry to ruin your hopes and dreams but you and I shall never ever be together. Ever. I would sooner go and make out with…with Edward than with you."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me." A deep, melodious voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a pair of bright green eyes staring at me.

Well how Awkward.

"Edward…um…Hello...And goodbye" I said and tried to run but Edward caught my arm and pulled me back towards him so that my hands were on his chest.

This was too close for comfort. Eeeek.

"Bella we really need to talk." He said softly.

"Helloooooo. Over here. I was talking to her first man." Mike complained. And oh my gosh, he even pouted. Dear god, what has the world come to.

"Beat it Mike. She made it clear she didn't want to talk to you." Edward growled out. I felt his muscle tense.

_Let me go,_ I pleaded silently. But since he was getting rid of Mike I was going to stand still until he left and then I will run away…to freedom.

"Since when do you care about Bella. You don't even know her." Mike was angry but so was Edward.

"Actually I do. I'm her best friend." Edward looked like he wanted to punch Mike but then again I wanted to as well.

Mike muttered something that sounded a lot like '_only since she changed'._

I managed to hold back tears as I realised how right he was and watched him leave.

As soon as he left I began to struggle in Edwards grip.

"Let go of me you jerk." I began pounding my fists on his chest.

"Bella stop. Stop!" He grabbed my wrists and pulled them on top of my head backing me into the lockers.

My back was soon pressed against the lockers with Edward's body trapping me there. He still held my hands up above my head and I continued to try and struggle but Edward held strong.

"Bella listen to me. I want to speak to you. I don't know what's gotten into you but you've changed. You're not the kind, sweet Bella I'm friends with. I want to go back to how things were before but you're so rude and angry now."

I stopped moving and stared at him with disbelief.

I started laughing bitterly and Edward stared at me surprised. "Oh wow, the cold-hearted bastard himself thinks he understands me." I stopped laughing and tears ran down my cheeks. I hated myself for that. Edward had let go of my arms and stepped away but I didn't leave, I had to finish what I was saying. "You're the one who has changed. You ignore me at school because you're ashamed of me and now that I've changed it is acceptable for us to speak in public to each other…after I've changed my appearances."

"You're right you don't know me but it's because I don't know you. Nobody does. I bet even your own parents don't. You have no right to come to me and tell me how I'm acting because you are the worst of all Edward. You're rude, vain, selfish, arrogant and superficial." I took a deep shaky breathe and turned away from him.

"I miss the Edward who used to always be there for me. The one who would comfort me when people called me names. The one who snuck into my house to help sneak me out because I was grounded. The one who sang me to sleep because I was scared. And the one who promised me we would be together forever, that nothing would ever split us up, that you would always protect me and catch me when I fell. That is the Edward that I love not the one standing before me. That one is a stranger to me."

Edward didn't say anything so I turned to leave and ran through the car park until I found Alice and Rosalie waiting for me.

"Bella…Oh no!" They came running to me and hugged me tightly. "What happened?"

"Edward." I managed to choke out and that was all it took they understood what happened. They led me inside the car and Alice sat at the back with me while I cried on her shoulder.

***

E.P.O.V

I watched Bella run away from me.

How could she say that to me?

All I wanted to do was to talk to her and she ends up taking out her anger and frustration out on me.

What did I do?

I've been the perfect friend to her.

I even saved her from going on a date with Mike. How much more of a friend can I be?

She doesn't know what she is talking about.

I guess it's the new look. She thinks she can do whatever she wants now because she looks better than before.

Okay, she looked a hell of a lot better. She was smoking hot. When I saw her I was so shocked.

But we aren't like that we are friends and now we're not even that.

I sighed there was nothing I could do about Bella. She was just messed up and delusional.

I headed to the car. I was going to pick up Tanya soon so we could go to Tyler's party.

At least there I would be able to forget about Bella. I was sure she wasn't going to turn up. It wasn't her type of scene.

***

B.P.O.V

I didn't even realise how I ended up in Alice's room. One minute I was in the car crying the next minute I was sitting on Alice's bed staring out the window.

"Okay Bella, I've been patient enough. It's time to go get ready for your date." Alice grabbed my arm and threw a dress. "Now go get dressed or I will do it for you."

I quickly ran into the bathroom and put on the dress. As I looked in the mirror I saw that it looked absolutely beautiful. It was a white short and shirred dress. The strapless design showed my bare shoulders and the fitted bodice sparkled with small amounts of glitter. The gossamer skirt flared out to show my lower legs and my upper back was left bare.

I stepped out and heard Alice and Rosalie gasp. They looked at me with wide eyes.

Okay so I know the dress was amazing but did I look that bad?

Alice started squealing and Rosalie soon joined in.

"Bella you look amazing!" Rosalie screamed hugging me.

"Yeah, totally gorgeous but imagine how you will look after we finish with you." Alice smiled hugely and I sighed.

I walked over to her bed and waited while Alice did my makeup and Rosalie did my hair.

While they were doing this they kept reminding me that I had to come back here to get ready for the party. Apparently if all went well with the date Gabriel could join us.

As soon as they finished they dragged me to a mirror.

One word for how I looked was angelic.

I wore nude lipstick with clear lip-gloss on top. My eyelids were dusted lightly with silver eye shadow and my hair curled down to my waist.

"I love you guys!" I screamed and ran to hug them.

"Then why are you strangling us." Alice choked out.

I let go of them and giggled.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other worried. "Mood swings." They said at the same time.

Just then the bell rang.

All three of us looked at each other and broke out into squeals.

Alice told me to stay put and she and Rosalie ran down the stairs to greet Gabriel.

I admit I was nervous but this was just a new chapter in my life, I could do this.

I took a deep breathe and walked down the stairs.

I tried to hold back laughter as I saw Gabriel's expression. He looked shocked and surprised. "Um, Bella…you look…very beautiful." He managed to stammer out.

I smiled at him and walked over to kiss is cheek. "And you look very handsome." It was true; he looked very, very handsome. Sigh.

He quickly rearranged his expression and gave me a fond a smile.

He took out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. They all looked so exotic...and expensive.

Alice quickly jumped in and took them from him. "I'll put these in a vase and you two can be off now. So shoo. Remember to come back to change later. Oh Gabriel, someone is having a party later, do you want to come with us?" She asked innocently.

I glared at her. I thought we were going to see how the date went before I asked.

He smiled. "Sure I would love to come but only if Bella is going." He looked at me waiting for my answer.

I smiled back. He was so gorgeous. "Yeah of course I'm going."

"Then oui. I shall go." Wow even his accent was just…wow.

I said goodbye to Rosalie and Alice. We walked over to his car and he held the door open for me.

Handsome and a gentleman, wow, he just gets better and better.

Much better than Edward, he never opened my door and when we passed by people from school he pulled my hood or hat down on my face so they wouldn't recognise me. He always just said it was a bug on it and I used to believe it and I even suggested to him that he should have his car fumigated with the amount of times that happened but now I knew better. That bastard.

I can't believe that I'm on a date with a great guy and still thinking of Edward. This is so stupid.

"So where are we going?" I asked Gabriel trying to distract myself from my traitorous thoughts.

All I was thinking about was Edward.

Edward. Cruel Edward. Selfish Edward. Idiotic Edward. Vain Edward. Evil Edward. Heartless Edward. Kind Edward. Handsome Edward. Caring Edward. Loving Edward.

Shutup thoughts. And you started off so well.

"A restaurant. One of my friends own it." He said.

We continued to chat about ourselves and I learnt quiet a lot about Gabriel. He was born in France and moved to America to become a hairdresser because he enjoyed styling hair and he wanted to be closer to his sister who lived near here. And no folks he wasn't gay, yay. And also his family were apparently very rich.

Why did I always fall in love with rich people?

What? Love?

I just met him.

I was not in love with him. Yet.

But I could see myself in love with him.

Well tonight would either make or break this relationship.

I hoped the former.

**A.N- Chapter 5 over and chapter 6 is soon to begin.**

**So what did you think?**

**I wanted to make it longer but as usual my parents tried to get me off.**

**Although it didn't happen like this in reality my mind processed it like this (I don't own Lord of the rings either):**

**Parents- Get off!**

**Me- Never!**

**Parents- You must you are on the computer too much. You are addicted to the computer.**

**Me- Huh, sorry I was writing.**

**Parents- See you're addicted.**

**Me- No I'm not. I can stop whenever I want.**

**-I walk away-**

**-I then start screaming and run back to the computer-**

**Me- I'm sorry my precious I left you.**

**-My sister walks in-**

**Sister- What happened?**

**Parents- Sara is crazy.**

**Me- We already knew that.**

**Sister- Yup. Now let me go on the computer.**

**Me- Never. Back away from my precious, Frodo.**

**Sister- Frodo?**

**Me- Yes. Nasty little hobbit.**

**Parents- Off the computer now or you won't be able to go on for a week.**

**Me- Fine. Revenge will be mine!**

**-runs away-**

**I know weird. Right.**

**Oh and do you guys want Jacob in this story? I'm not sure whether to add him or not.**

**Anywho please REVIEW. :D**


	6. Dinner Drama

**A.N- Woooooow. Thanks for the reviews. I was shocked at the amount of them; it was a lot for me.**

**I guess my plan didn't work all that well. Back to the drawing board for me.**

**I wasn't going to update today but a promise is a promise and I said that I would update when I got 15 reviews so here I am.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the characters. But I do own Gabriel, he's all mine, mine I tell you!**

**Enjoy and please review. Oh and I shan't be adding Jacob because many of you seemed to really not want him in it. Lol. It was quite amusing reading your reviews. You're all amazing and here take a cyber chocolate chip muffin. Oh great, now I'm craving for one. Hugs and cyber muffins to:**

_**Kaitlin3273, adalis, Eleasor Cullen, niley, LiveAndDontRegretIt, Annabe, Starofthenight819, neha s, Kynicole, gema.0480., NicciC93, jade, mysteryisgr8-girl, Gigi gabriella14, Finchy94, AliCullen94, teddybearpixiestix, crimson-goth-girl, Crikeywhathappened, samjosam, edwardlovesbella47, AAAAAaaa (what a cool name), , Pixi15, greeneyeswe3tie, Twilightaddict, speechlessness, LovesEdwardCullenx, jazz11194, DarePrincess, samm06, **__**Pixi15**_

**You're totally amazing people and this chapter is dedicated to you. Also the people who asked to be in this story are in going to be in the next chapter so keep an eye out and if you are mean I'm sorry, you know I love you really. I'm sorry that I keep putting it off but the chapters keep dragging out longer than I intended and I want you all to be at the party where there shall be more drama so if you want to be in the party scene sign up now. Go Go Go!**

**Only unknownballer (Rachel) is in here because I needed a character and plus she was the first one to ask for a part so here you go. Hope you like. You shall probably be back again in the party scene.**

**And Don't Forget To REVIEW! (Please with a cyber cherry on top)**

Dinner Drama

B.P.O.V

We pulled up to an expensive looking restaurant. Fairy lights decorated the trees and bushes outside leading to the entrance.

Gabriel got out and went to my side to open the door for me.

_Aww he is so sweet._

I linked arms with him and we headed inside.

We were greeted at the door by a very handsome man. His dark brown hair was expertly styled and his deep brown eyes held friendly warmth.

"Gabriel!" He shouted loudly, he was French too. "Mon ami, how are you?"

Gabriel laughed. "I am very good thank you. And you?"

"As good as ever." He looked at me. "And who is this beautiful lady with you?"

I blushed. "Hello, I'm Bella." I held out my hand for him to shake.

Instead he took it and bought it to his lips. "Enchanté mademoiselle. I am Antoine."

I smiled. He was very charming and good-looking; maybe it was a French thing. "It's very nice to meet you."

Antoine led us to a table. "I shall leave you two love birds alone. Let me know if you need anything."

After he left I asked Gabriel about Antoine.

"Ah, he is a very close family friend. He owns this restaurant." He told me simply.

I was shocked. "But he's so…down to earth, not that all rich people are stuck up snobs, well some are but not all. Why would he be serving to customers like this?"

Gabriel laughed at my confusion. "He likes to be close to his customers. He is not in this business to make money nor does he need it; it is just something he enjoys."

I was guessing this was similar to why Gabriel worked as a hairdresser.

A waiter came over to us and we ordered food. We continued to talk about our lives and our dreams; it was interesting no matter how cheesy it sounds.

The food was very delicious, the atmosphere was calm and soothing and my date was perfect. He was kind, caring and considerate.

Unlike Edward who I have really got to stop thinking about.

I was going to lock him in a draw in my memories. Never to spring back out, he shall remain there forever, locked away.

We had just ordered desserts when Antoine came and started to talk to Gabriel about something. I didn't even realise two people were with him until I looked over and saw someone who I didn't expect or want to see.

*******

E.P.O.V

I was driving home when my phone began to ring.

I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was Tanya.

"Hello."

"_Hey Eddikins. How are you?"_

I was just about to answer when she spoke again.

"_That's good. Now I want you to come over and take me out somewhere."_

"But Tanya…"

"_Pick me up in 10 minutes. Love you. Bye."_

What the hell?

I turned the car round and drove over to Tanya's house.

I got there in 5 minutes and stepped out the car to knock on her door.

No one answered and I knocked again.

I stood there for 5 minutes until she decided to open the door.

"Hey Edward." She said kissing me.

"What the hell. You called me over here and then you made me wait outside for 5 minutes."

"So?" She asked.

I glared at her. "So…I stood out here for 5 minutes waiting for you to grace me with your presence. "

"Yeah well you asked for it. I asked you to come in 10 minutes and you came in 5."

What in the world?

I decided not to say anything else.

"Come on lets go." Tanya said leading the way to my car.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"How do I know? You wanted to take me out somewhere."

I stared at her shocked. "You told me to come and pick you up."

"I know but it is the duty of the boyfriend to take his girlfriend out to dinner once in a while and I helped remind you." She stated simply.

Wow, she was acting odd today.

*******

T.P.O.V (**A.N- I'm going to attempt to get in the mind of the ultimate bitch Tanya. Bleh, I might have to wash my own mind with soap after this to get rid of the Tanya-like thoughts**)

Ugh why wouldn't Eddie shutup. He could be so stubborn at times.

I loved him to a certain point but only because we looked good together. If he ever got uglier I was going to dump his cute ass.

I had to go out because like Lauren and Jessica were totally bugging me about him liking that little geek Beatrice. I mean she changed her look and all the boys are like she's way hotter than me.

Well she's not.

She never seems to get that. I spent a long time getting Edward away from Bonny…Bella…Beatrice, what ever, and I was not going to lose him.

I have to make sure that she will not steal him. He is mine and she better watch out and not take him away from me.

But I highly doubted she would. She's a geek and I made sure the rest of the school knew that when I printed out the dictionary.

Haha, I am like such a total genius at times.

I know he was annoyed that I was pretending that he called to make the date but I wasn't going to say I did that would make me sound so desperate.

"How about we go to that new restaurant that opened?" I asked.

"Fine." He said irritated.

That would show all of them when Edward takes me to an expensive restaurant. Although I could afford it myself if I want. I am quite rich unlike that tramp Bella.

See I was doing him such a favour by making sure that they he didn't hook up with some commoner. I am such a kind person.

*******

E.P.O.V

We arrived at the restaurant and went inside.

A man with dark brown hair and eyes greeted us at the door, he introduced himself as Antoine. He was very friendly although I strained to understand him at some points due to his strong French accent.

While he was leading us to our table he stopped to speak to a guy with light blonde hair. They began to talk in very fluent French.

I looked to see the woman he was eating with and gasped.

She was absolutely gorgeous. The white dress she wore clung to her gorgeous body; her thick dark hair fell to her waist.

She seemed to notice us and her chocolate brown eyes widened with recognition.

It was Bella.

*******

B.P.O.V

Oh my god.

Eeeek. Edward!

Suddenly all those memories I tried to hold in popped back out of that draw.

So much for holding them in forever.

His bright green eyes stared at me visibly shocked.

"Edward! What are you staring at?" Tanya's high pitched voice screeched at him. She waved her hand in front of his face.

He finally seemed to come of his shock. "Bella?" He asked uncertainly.

Tanya's gaze snapped towards me and she glared at me before bursting out into laughter. "Haha, that's not Beatrice. Are you alright Eddikins?"

Edward ignored Tanya. "Bella is that you?"

"Yes." I said simply.

Tanya laughed again. "You have got to be joking me." She stopped laughing and looked serious. "You are joking. Aw look, Betsy's playing dress up. Did you also blackmail him to go out with you?"

We were starting to attract attention, people were starting to stare and eavesdrop.

Gabriel and Antoine stopped talking and looked at us. "Are these friends of yours?" Gabriel asked me.

I was about to answer but Tanya did instead. "Ha, like if. I wouldn't be friends with this loser ever. Right Eddie?"

Edward smiled. "Right."

By now everyone was looking, even the staff.

I felt tears begin to prickle in my eyes. That really hurt me. I couldn't believe they had said that, especially in front of Gabriel now he wasn't going to talk to me either because I was such a nobody.

Antoine turned to face Tanya with an angry glint to his eyes. "I will ask you and your companion to leave my restaurant."

I looked shocked. He was kicking them out.

Tanya and Edward looked shocked also. "You're kicking us out?" Tanya screamed. "Because of that freak?"

Gabriel stood up and went to stand in front of them. "How dare you talk about Bella like that? She has more kindness, beauty and class than both of you will ever possess."

Antoine went to join him. "Yes and I am asking you once more to leave now."

"Fine then. Go and hang out with that loser, but we're not going. Come on Eddie." Tanya sat down but was not followed by Edward, he stood awkwardly. "Eddie, you better move that well-toned ass of yours here now." Tanya threatened.

Edward seemed to blush.

A pretty tan waitress came over to her. She was 5"8 with black wavy hair tied up in a loose bun. "Hello, I'm Rachel. How may I help you?"

Everyone was looking at them now.

Why was she serving her?

"Go fetch me a lemon ice tea and bring me a low fat dessert." Tanya said dismissively.

Rachel's brown eyes flashed with anger. "Coming right away, your royal pain in the ass." She muttered the last bit.

She came back soon with a glass of ice tea and cake. She handed them to Tanya and walked away. Tanya looked at it and slammed it back on the table. "I don't want the lemon wedge in it! And I can't eat this cake; I'm putting on weight just by looking at it!" She screamed.

Rachel's hands clenched in anger and she walked towards the table. "Oh I'm sorry. Here." She picked up the cake and chucked the cake at Tanya's face. "See now you don't have to eat it." She smiled happily and poured the drink on Tanya soaking her clothes. "And look, no lemon wedge. Wow, a miracle."

Rachel skipped away happily, humming to herself.

Tanya started to scream and walked out the restaurant, Edward followed close behind trying to contain his laughter.

As they were leaving people began to clap and cheer.

Tanya turned back and started screaming at everyone to shutup but they only applauded louder.

She finally walked out slamming the door behind her.

Gabriel walked over to me and knelt down by my chair, "I am sorry about that ma chérie."

I buried my head on his shoulder and started to cry ignoring the fact that everyone was still staring.

He stood me up and led me outside and continued to hold me as I cried.

I cried letting all the stress, anger and sadness I had been feeling recently out and I also cried because I still in a way clung to the belief that Edward and I could be together.

Although I had promised myself I would forget about him, he always kept coming to mind and I was tired of it. I would forget about him and move on, hopefully with Gabriel at my side.

As soon as I stopped crying I felt Gabriel loosen his hold on me and I stepped back.

I blushed red. "Um thank you and sorry about your shirt." It was all wet now with my tears.

He looked at me and tenderly wiped the tears on my cheek. "No I'm sorry for what happened. They were being cruel to you."

"It's not something I don't know about already, I am loser."

Gabriel suddenly looked angry and he pulled me closer to him and looked into my eyes intensely. "You are not a loser. You are the kindest, cleverest and most beautiful woman I have ever met. Ignore those bâtards they are stupid and they do not see what a truly amazing person you are."

He continued to look at me and I could not tear my eyes away from his ice blue ones, they seemed to pierce my soul.

He truly was amazing. Gabriel really did care about me.

It was time to forget Edward.

I rose up to my tiptoes and placed my lips on top of Gabriel's.

He didn't respond at first but he soon grabbed my waist bringing me closer to him and kissed me back passionately. One hand held my waist while the other cupped my face as his warm soft lips molded to mine perfectly. Wow, he was an amazing kisser.

All too soon we broke away from each other out of breathe. He still held my face and he began to stroke my cheek gently.

I was sure my cheeks were a bright red now.

"That was interesting." I said.

"Not interesting that was amazing." His voice sounded deep and husky. Something Mike hadn't been able to pull off.

"So what now?" I asked. "What about us?"

"Well, I was thinking that although this is moving quite fast I would like you to be my girlfriend."

I stared at him surprised. He wanted me to be his girlfriend?

He was right, this is going very fast.

But it felt right. He understood me, he cared for me. And for now that was what I needed.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." And I did. I wanted him to be mine and I to be his.

He smiled back at me happily. His ice blue eyes holding nothing but love and affection.

He leaned down to kiss me again and we stood there for a long time until it was time to go back to Alice for her to get me ready for the party.

**A.N- I know. It's short again but it had quite a bit of drama so I hope that made it up for that.**

**Yes Bella and Gabriel are going out but like I said in the other chapters it is a Bella and Edward fanfic so they shall be together.**

**Don't hate me!**

**-Runs away from you readers who are chucking their cyber muffins at me-**

**Haha those of you who didn't review have no ammunition. Muahahahaha.**

**No that is not nice. If you chuck cyber muffins at me I shall be upset and not update. So ha! I have a weapon of my own.**

**-Runs away again- **

**Wow I should be cyber fit after all this running. Hehe.**


	7. Party Time part 1

**A.N- You know I am so disappointed in those of you who chucked those muffins at me, so if you're wondering this is the reason why I didn't update so quickly, hah!**

**I'm joking! I didn't update because I was busy, so sorry!**

**Yay! The long awaited party scene! There shall be some drama and rude language.**

**Disclaimer= I don't own Twilight but I own Gabriel so that makes up for that fact...slightly.**

**Thanks to those amazing people who reviewed, today you receive cyber chocolate brownie, enjoy! (Wow, it's time I consulted a cook book), oh and I will also point out those evil muffin throwers and the nice people who gave me a muffin or kept theirs:**

_**michelleoxo, robrules, gema.0480., LiveAndDontRegretIt =**__**evil muffin thrower**__**, NatHuggers = **__**I loved that lovely cyber muffin you baked me, yum,**__** Twilighter41, Pixi15 = **__**you better not think of throwing that muffin**__**, EdwardsMin4-Eva, jasperxhalexlove, thelionandthelamb25 = **__**there will be no throwing any muffins from you, put the muffin down and step away from it with your hands up**__**, , twilight-saga-lover95, PrincessJess94, SarcasticallyYours, thistimeyourgone, szszszssz, Luci Fersher, anna23xo, dlpash, Vassillia, teddybearpixiestix, eclipse4ever, Annabe, greeneyeswe3tie = **__**You didn't chuck a muffin at me, yay!,**__** .xXxSTRAWBERRIES, Crikeywhathappened = **__**I love you! You didn't chuck a muffin! Plus BREATHE!**__**, AAAAAaaa, NicciC93, LovesEdwardCullenx, jazz11194, XTeam-EdwardX, Bella-Alice-Cullen, Eleasor Cullen, Twilighterforlife, AliCullen94, Shashaaaaaaa, DarePrincess, unknownballer = **__**I can't believe you and I put you in the story! Gasp, you have broken my heart. –clutches chest dramatically-,**__** edwardlovesbella47, indiananshu, AliceJasperEmmettforever, Twilight Girl 01**_

**Plus a huge thank you to jazz11194, you are the most awesome friend, thanks for helping me and giving me ideas. **

**Oh and ****indiananshu your amazing too thanks for supporting me and my story.**

**I like reviews they make me so happy so my face now looks like this --- :D except cheesier, haha I like cheese.**

**Oh dear I'm going off topic. Anyway hope you like the chapter, please review! Or else...no brownies – gasp! - I know, I am an evil fiend. Muahahahaahahaa.**

PARTY TIME! 

Part 1

B.P.O.V

I couldn't stop looking at our intertwined hands.

I have never had or dreamt of having a boyfriend and now I had one it was so hard to believe, it was overwhelming.

Okay, I sound so pathetic but wow, a boyfriend!

I was so happy as I walked to the Cullen's front door.

Before I could knock on the door Alice opened it with a big smile on her face which grew even bigger as she saw Gabriel and I holding hands.

"Oh my god! Are you two going out?" She screamed. When we both nodded she screamed louder.

Rosalie ran down the stairs holding a bat in her hands when she saw us she dropped it sheepishly then she looked at our hands and she started screaming. "You guys are going out!"

She and Alice grabbed me and started dancing around the hallway.

"Umm guys, he's still here, calm down." I said blushing.

Gabriel laughed. "It's no problem. I love that they care about you this way."

"Aw he's so sweet." Alice and Rosalie cooed together.

"And now it's time to get you ready." Alice said dragging me away. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend."

"No, why, what are you going to do to me? Help, she's taking me to her cave. HELP!" I screamed.

Rosalie sighed." You're so dramatic."

I quickly yanked my arm back and went to Gabriel. "Just wait there please; I'll be down as soon as their done torturing me." I whispered to him.

"Hey! We heard that!" Alice shouted.

"Good!" I shouted back. I gave Gabriel a chaste kiss on the lips and followed Alice upstairs. "So what shall I be wearing?" I asked Alice.

"This!" She showed me a blue baby doll dress with a sweetheart neckline and sequined bust. Its waist had a ruched waistband with the skirt a full round circle with slight gathers. It reached slightly higher than mid-thigh. It was beautiful.

I took it from her and eagerly went into the bathroom to put it on.

When I came out Rosalie and Alice stood there poised with many tools to "beatify" me.

I grabbed a book from the small collection Alice owned and sat there reading while they finished their work on me.

After they finished giving me a makeover they went to finish getting themselves ready.

I looked in the mirror.

I have to admit those girls sure know how to do a good job. My lips looked pink, soft and pouty, my skin smooth and flawless and the eyeliner and dark blue eyeshadow gave my eyes a smoky look, they seemed to be smouldering and boy did I look hot. (**A.N- Sorry it was too tempting to resist**)

Alice and Rosalie came out and suddenly I felt all those insecurities rise up again.

Alice was wearing a stunning orange and fuchsia cocktail dress while Rosalie wore a stunning halter neck satin knee length dress with an ultra deep plunging neckline that went to the waist with the full skirt wrapped around her long legs.

"Wow, you guys look amazing." I said. Even though they were absolutely gorgeous I did not feel jealous, they were my best friends, I guess I was immune to it. Maybe.

"Thanks and so do you." Rosalie said to me.

"Now I bet your boyfriend is getting bored now, isn't he Bella?" Alice said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I sighed. "Yes. So let's go."

I cautiously climbed down the stairs to avoid tripping. I was so relieved that I made it safely that I didn't realise Emmett and Jasper were here until they whistled.

"Wow, Bella you look hot." Emmett said grabbing me in a huge bear hug.

I laughed. "Hey Emmett. When did you get here?"

"2 hours ago."

"Hah, you wish Emmett." Jasper turned towards me. "We just walked through the door."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Hey, no need for them to know. We could have played the guilt card here but noooooo you had to tell the truth. You know I'm never going to cover up a murder with you, you would tell everyone."

Jasper took a step away from him. "You worry me."

"Me too." Rosalie, Alice and me said at the same time.

"Why are you worried?" Gabriel said walking into the hallway he put an arm around me bringing me closer to him.

"We're worried about Emmett's sanity. Nothing new." I said.

"Oi!" Emmett complained. "And who is this stranger?" He eyed Gabriel's arm around my waist.

"Oh sorry. This is Gabriel..." I started.

"Bella's boyfriend!" Alice chirped in.

"Really?" Emmett and Jasper both looked surprised.

"Yes." I said exasperated.

"For how long?" Jasper asked.

"Um, since tonight." I said.

"Awwww, our little Bella has a boyfriend. Don't they grown up so fast. It felt like just yesterday when she was running around the garden in nothing but a nappy." Emmett said pretending to wipe a tear away. "I have some of those pictures if you want some Gabriel."

I gasped. "No! Tell me you are joking!"

"I'm afraid not. I felt that they would be useful in the future and what do you know, I was right."

"For once in his life." I heard Alice mutter.

"No! You evil fiend! I want you to burn them! Burn them to ashes!" I screamed.

Emmett laughed at me. "Hah! You wish! Their worth more than you will ever know. Muahahahahaha."

"Did he just cackle evilly?" Gabriel asked scared.

"Yes. You see why we worry?" I said.

"Well as much as I would like to stand around and chat about Emmett's sanity or lack of, we have to go now. So move it people." Alice pushed us out the door.

I went with Gabriel to his car while the rest of them piled into Emmett's jeep and we followed them to Tyler's house.

On the way there Emmett suddenly swerve but he quickly gained control of the car.

What the hell was that about?

Considering how small this town was we made it there really quickly. The street outside Tyler's house was blocked with so many cars and drunk teenagers were popping out everywhere.

We got out the car and headed over to Emmett and the rest of them.

When we reached them they seemed to be arguing over something. Odd. Did I miss something?

"Hey guys! What's going on!?" I had to shout to be heard over the loud music that could still be heard outside.

They quickly went quiet.

"Nothing! Why would something be going on! Does something have to be going on! Aren't we just allowed to stand here and enjoy the view of the beautiful night sky!" Emmett said quickly.

"I was just..." I began.

Emmett interrupted. "Wow aren't we nosy! Stop pestering me! Gosh you just won't stop asking!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Wow Emmett, you are truly the image of innocence."

Emmett smiled revealing his dimples. Aw.

"Forget it Bella. Let's just go inside." Alice said dragging me away.

I grabbed Gabriel's hand and pulled him along with me.

They were acting weird but don't they always. I decided to ignore it, my boyfriend and my best friends were here with me I was going to have fun tonight and nothing was going to ruin it.

Not even Edward.

*******

A.P.O.V. (**A.N- REWIND! They are driving to Tyler's house now!**)

We piled up into Emmett's jeep, as soon as the doors were closed Emmett and Jasper started to bombard Rosalie and I with questions about Gabriel.

"Who is he?" Jasper asked.

"Is he French?" Emmett asked.

"What does he do for a living?"

"Does he speak French?"

"How long has Bella known him?"

"Does he like frog's legs?"

"Do you approve of him?"

"Does he wear one of those French hats and eat baguettes and laugh like this, hohehoheho?"

"What kind of question is that Emmett? Just drive and we will answer your questions." I shouted at them. Wow, they were annoying.

Emmett started to drive and we answered their questions about Gabriel.

"Do you approve of him though?" Jasper asked once we had finished.

"Yes I do. He's what Bella needs right now." I said, and he was, Bella needed someone to help her get over Edward he had destroyed her hope and self-esteem and Gabriel would build it back up again.

"What about your plan for Bella and Edward?" Emmett asked.

"For now, mission aborted." I said glumly. I had such high hopes for that plan, Bella and Edward were perfect for each other but unfortunately Edward had changed leaving Bella to stay in his shadow.

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

I stared at him shocked. "What do you seriously not know why? Edward is a jerk now. He's changed, he's so cruel and mean to her. How can you not see that?"

"But she seems so happy." Emmett looked angry now.

"She does it because she is so selfless. She deserves better than Edward." Rosalie said.

"So he has been treating my little sister like that I didn't even know that. God, I'm such a bad big brother. I'm going to kill Edward." Emmett's grip on the wheel had tightened until his knuckles were now white.

"Emmett calm down."Jasper tried to soothe him.

"No. I didn't even know how bad Bella was feeling. He hurt Bella and I'm going to hurt him." I had never heard Emmett sound like this he sounded so threatening.

"No, she would still manage to blame herself for this. Hurting Edward would only make this worse. Believe me I've wanted to for ages." Rosalie said angrily.

"I love Bella as much as all of you but why don't we just give Edward another chance?" Jasper said. We all turned to look at him with a surprised expression on our faces.

"Give him another chance?" Emmett asked furiously. "He hurt Bella; no one gets away with that without being taught a lesson."

"Listen..." Jasper began.

Rosalie shut him up by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "No you listen; he hurt Bella so by my law that means that we hurt him back. Understand. If one friend is mean to another like that we don't just act all chummy with them. It doesn't work that way. So shut up and don't try to speak for Edward, he had his chance, he blew it, don't blow yours to help Bella."

"Rose." Emmett warned.

She turned her head slowly. "What?"

"Calm down."

"I'll cam down when the fool stops defending that jackass." I know as Jasper's girlfriend I should have stopped Rosalie but she was right, Edward hurt Bella that's not something to easily forgive.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie and dragged her back to the passenger seat. Rosalie began to struggle but Emmett held on tight. She finally gave up and glared at him.

"Emmett!" She screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"THE CAR! GRAB THE WHEEL!"

Understanding dawned on his face then fear. He quickly grabbed the wheel just as the car lost control.

When he steadied the car he burst out laughing.

"What the hell! We could have crashed!" Rosalie screamed.

"But we didn't." Emmett said.

"But we could have." Rosalie seemed to calm down a bit more

"But we didn't." Emmett repeated.

"Guys shut up! In case you didn't know we are here now!"Fools. They are so annoying.

We got out the car and waited for Bella to find us. The house was full to the brim with drunken teenagers they even spilled out onto the yard and loitered on to road.

"I'm still going to beat Edward up." Emmett stated matter-of-factly.

"No you're not. _We're_ going to beat him up." Rosalie said.

"No! No one is going to beat anyone up. This is not our fight." Jasper argued.

"Shut up pea-brain. Don't try and play peace keeper." Rosalie growled out.

"Maybe because of pig-headed people like you I wouldn't need to try and tell you the truth." Jasper argued back.

"The truth! You can't handle the truth!" Emmett shouted.

Just then Bella came and walked over to us holding Gabriel's hand.

She looked so happy, happier than I had seen her in a long time. This is why Edward didn't deserve her; he only made things worse for her.

As she saw everyone arguing she looked confused. "Hey guys! What's going on!?"

We stopped talking and stayed quiet. I didn't want her to know we had been talking about her.

"Nothing! Why would something be going on! Does something have to be going on! Aren't we just allowed to stand here and enjoy the view of the beautiful night sky!" Emmett rushed to say. Idiot.

"I was just..." She began.

Emmett interrupted. "Wow aren't we nosy! Stop pestering me! Gosh you just won't stop asking!" Doesn't he learn to shut his mouth?

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Wow Emmett, you are truly the image of innocence."

Emmett smiled his adorable smile.

"Forget it Bella. Let's just go inside." I said dragging her away, we would have fun and enjoy ourselves, hopefully forgetting all this drama with Edward.

*******

B.P.O.V

Inside the house everything was so jam-packed.

People were dancing in every available space, well I don't know if grinding would count as dancing. I doubt it.

Girls kept staring at Gabriel as we went past. Many even had the audacity to come up to him and ask him to some very whorish things. Sluts.

But even then he was such a gentlemen he would only pull me closer to him and looked lovingly into my eyes while telling them "no".

Soon news went around that I had a boyfriend and some of my friends came up to me to ask me about it.

Helena, Mikaela and Jasmine came running to me squealing.

Helena's normally wavy hair was straightened, she was wearing a beautiful black and white cocktail dress, the bottom half was adorned with black beading which glittered when it caught the light.

At 5"10 she towered over Mikaela small 5"2. Her layered brown hair curled a little past her shoulders. The dress she wore looked effortlessly glamorous; the frosted sequin paiettes added an edgy touch to the bubble hem.

Jasmine wore a gorgeous black cocktail dress with a side roushing and a side beaded embellishment leading down to the ruffled skirt. It had a stunning gold and diamante beading to the side of the waist and straps. Her black hair was straightened and her make-up looked natural.

"It's true!" Mikaela grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Wow he's gorgeous." Helena said dreamily.

"Yeah totally." Jasmine agreed.

It looked like them were going to start drooling any minute now.

"Yes he is and he's all mine." I said smugly.

I blushed deep red as I realised he was behind. Oh dear, how could I forget, I was holding his hand in mine.

"Ah my Bella, why must you be sorry, my heart belongs to you." Gabriel said sweeping into a bow and raising my hands to his lips.

"Wow that is so sweet." Mikaela squeaked.

"And hot." Helena said fanning herself.

"Totally hot." Jasmine smiled mischievously. "Actually right now those three guys over there are really hot."

"Ooooh I agree." Helena laughed.

"There's one for each of us. Off we go." Mikaela gave me another hug before leaving.

"See you darlings, I shall go and check them out too." Helena rushed off after her.

"Yeah, have fun you two." Jasmine said wiggling her eyebrows at me before running over to them.

As soon as they left we headed off into the living room, I think, I couldn't tell it was so full of people that I couldn't see anything.

Alice and Rosalie grabbed Gabriel saying that they wanted him to dance with them. Gabriel was reluctant to go at first but after I kept pestering him to go with, them they went to the middle of the room and started dancing.

Surprisingly he was a really good dancer.

While I was watching them dance I saw Edward and Tanya sitting on one of the few couches making out. Didn't they ever stop touching each other it was sickening.

I was having fun and I wasn't about to let them ruin it.

Okay maybe a little alcohol would help me have fun. (**A.N- Do not drink alcohol kids, it makes you do crazy stuff that you might regret**)

I went over to pick up a glass of vodka and took a few sips...okay maybe several large ones. The strong liquor burned its way down my throat and left a sort of comfortable numbness.

Unfortunately Tanya decided now was the time to untangle herself from Edward.

Edward smiled with an amused look on his face. "Bella you don't drink."

Oh so who was he to tell me I don't drink. To prove him wrong I drank the rest of my glass and picked up another one and drank a bit of that to. "I do now."

Okay maybe I shouldn't have drunk that much, I felt a bit tipsy. I really wasn't used to alcohol.

"Bella are you sure your little body can handle it?" Tanya said unkindly.

No, I thought.

I didn't answer her but turned towards her. Everything seemed to happen so quickly from there.

I managed to trip over Tanya's outstretched leg and fell down.

Just before I hit the ground I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

Edward?

Wait this wasn't supposed to happen.

I turned around expecting to see a pair of bright green eyes; instead I saw Gabriel's icy blue ones.

"Bella, ma cher, are you okay?" Gabriel asked.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself that I expected it to be Edward.

Just before I was going to answer him I heard a shrill scream.

I turned to see Tanya soaking wet.

"You bitch! You spilt vodka all over me!"

"What the fuck!" I screamed back at her. "You're the fucking twat that tripped me over." I couldn't help but scream at her she was so bloody annoying.

Everyone was looking at us now but I couldn't care less.

"Oooh Tanya looks like the worm has a backbone." Eleasor said. She was one of Tanya's little posse. She had brown curly hair, and brown/green/blue eyes, they were amazing but I never had time to admire them I was too busy hating her evilness.

"How dare you speak to me like that you bitch!?" Tanya screamed at me.

"Easily I'm talking to you like I would to any slut who pisses me off." Oh My God. Why can't I shut up, the alcohol is making me act suicidal.

"You BITCH!" Tanya screamed.

I felt a sharp sting across my face and I gasped in shock as I realised she slapped me.

"You just slapped me!"

She smiled smugly.

I clenched my fist and punched her with as much force as I could.

"You punched me!"

"State the obvious Einstein." I said smiling at her smugly like she did to me.

"How dare you slap my girlfriend!" Edward shouting.

Before I could answer Gabriel stepped in front of me. "How dare both of you speak to my girlfriend like that!"

Edward looked confused. "Girlfriend? Your her boyfriend?"

"Yes and I'm telling you to leave her alone." Gabriel growled out.

Edward laughed humourlessly. "You're telling me to do what?"

"Leave. Her. Alone." Gabriel said slowly.

"Or what?" Edward asked.

Gabriel smiled slowly. "Very well have it your way."

**A.N- Oh part 1 over at the party scene.**

**This has been my longest chapter yet and I'm so proud of myself.**

**Now if you don't review to it soon part 2 may take some time to come to you.**

**Hehehe. I love my evilness. Muahahaahaha.**

**And I love cliff hangers no matter how rubbish it is like mine.**


	8. Party Time part 2

**A.N-Sorry for not updating recently, really my parents think I am addicted to fanfic so they are monitoring how much I go on here. Hehe how ridiculous, I don't need to be timed, I am not **_**that **_**addicted to it.**

**Wow, I love you guys. You gave me reviews, yay!**

**Now I'm not sure if you want me to keep mentioning all the people who reviewed individually. Let me know if you want me to carry on. But you may all have... ummm let me think...a doughnut? Yay I love doughnuts, it's like an edible ring, haha I am so poetic. Thanks to those wonderful people that reviewed, remember please tell me if you want to be mentioned individually.**

**Ummm, I'm not very good at action scenes but please bear with me, I am not feeling well right now, *coughs*, see I coughed, this is proof. We need no Sherlock Holmes to deduce that I'm ill.**

**Please forgive me for the fight scene in when Edward does not fare well. Sorry.**

**Please review, I love them!**

Party Time- part ii

B.P.O.V

"_Leave. Her. Alone." Gabriel said slowly._

"_Or what?" Edward asked._

_Gabriel smiled slowly. "Very well have it your way."_

I didn't even see Gabriel punch him until Edward staggered back.

Edward expression looked shocked but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Oh you're going to pay for this." Edward said menacingly.

Edward swung his fist at Gabriel but he dodged deftly out of the way and grabbed his arm, twisting it so that it was pinned behind his back.

"Say you are sorry to Bella." Gabriel growled out.

"Hah, not to that bitch." Edward said but hissed in pain as Gabriel applied more pressure.

I stared at them shocked, Gabriel and Edward were fighting. Oh this was not good.

I kept telling people that even though I hate Edward I'm nowhere near hurting him physically...yet

Just as I was about to tell them to stop, I was thrown to the floor and Tanya stood over me, her face was twisted with anger.

"You fucking loser! You embarrassed me today and now you're embarrassing me here! What makes you think you can do this and get away with it?"

I stared at her. For some reason her anger amused me. "Firstly, it is too easy to embarrass you. You are the definition of all things embarrassing and you should know this because you were the master-mind...no bimbo behind that school dictionary. Secondly, get the fuck off me."

I grabbed her ankle and pulled making her fall down screaming.

"Haha, chick fight!" Someone shouted from behind.

I quickly jumped up and Tanya did too. "You're going to pay for this bitch."

Who the hell did she think she was? I was not going to stand here and listen to her talk to me like this. "Bring it on whore."

Gabriel turned to look at me and when he saw that Tanya and I were fighting, he loosened his hold on Edward.

Edward, not one to miss an opportunity, elbowed Gabriel in the stomach making him double up in pain.

Gabriel quickly recovered and punched Edward knocking him into the food table.

Before Edward could launch at him again, Emmett grabbed Edward by the scruff of his collar.

Oh that's good at least that will stop them from fighting.

Boy was I wrong; Emmett pushed Edward into the wall and punched him.

Edward looked shocked at Emmett, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Emmett slammed his fist again into Edwards's stomach "That's for calling Bella a bitch!"

He punched him again. "That's for being cruel to her all the years."

He continued to punch him while giving him a reason for each one.

"That's for ignoring her."

"That's for treating her like a piece of shit."

"That's for her unconditional love which you abused."

"That's for never being there for her."

"That's for all your lies."

"That's for all those sluts you ditched her for."

"That's for disrespecting her."

"And this is a warning for the future."

He gave Edward a final punch before pushing him on the floor.

"How can you defend that freak?!" Edward shouted.

Emmett was about to lunge at Edward when Jasper pulled him back but no one stopped Gabriel when he kicked him in the ribs. "Don't talk about Bella like that you worthless piece of shit."

"You better have a good reason for stopping me Jasper!" Emmett sounded very angry.

Jasper quickly paled and let go of Emmett. "Well I knew you were going to do something you'd regret later."

Emmett narrowed his eyes. "Now don't assume I will regret anything."

"Oi let go of my Eddie!" Tanya screamed.

"Stupid blonde, you only say that after Emmett has let go of your 'Eddie'." I mocked her.

"You fucking tramp!" She shrieked and launched herself at me. I had barely any time to defend myself before we ended up rolling on the floor.

She started clawing at me with her nails and I grabbed her hair and yanked on it so that her head was pulled back.

I heard the sound of fabric ripping and I felt an uncomfortable draft on my backside.

Oh no she didn't!

Two can play at this game; I grabbed the fabric of her dress and pulled, with a loud rip a big chunk of her dress came off, now her ass was shown to the world too.

Suddenly someone jumped onto Tanya's back and I saw Alice's short, spiky black hair pop up behind.

"Leave Bella alone bitch!" Alice shouted.

"Oi!" Rosalie screamed. I turned to look at her; she grabbed Alice off of Tanya and placed her on the floor. _What!? Was she helping Tanya now?_

Rosalie smirked. "It's my turn to hurt her!"

She grabbed Tanya by the hair and dragged her to the food table, "You look hungry, here have some cake." Rosalie slammed Tanya's face into a plate of chocolate cake. Shame it looked delicious, now it has Tanya germs on it, ewww.

Gabriel came over to me gave me his jacket; I tied it around my waist covering my exposed derrière (**A.N- means backside**).

Tanya was still in Rosalie's strong grip screaming about her ruined makeup.

Wow déjà vu.

"My go!" I walked up to them and picked up a can of beer. "Here's something to wash the cake down." I lifted it up positioning it on top of her head and poured. She tried to wriggle away but Rosalie held on.

I smiled. "Can you smell that Tanya? That's the smell of revenge... No wait, my bad, that's just your cheap perfume."

"Alice, your turn!" Rosalie sang.

"Yay!" Alice skipped over to us with a big grin on her face. "Now what to do?" She stood there tapping her chin thoughtfully. Suddenly her eyes lit up. She skipped out the room to quickly run back with a tray of food. Where the hell does she get this stuff from? How does she know where Tyler keeps things? It's like she's psychic or something. "Time to make a Tanya Sunday!"

She placed the tray on the table and opened the tub of ice-cream; luckily it was soft so it was easy to spoon out. Tanya was still struggling as the cold dessert was placed on her.

Oooh that must be freezing .I felt almost sorry...no I didn't, haha, the alcohol is playing mind-games on me.

Damn it, it's a shame that there was no hot fudge here. Or was there?

Nah, I didn't want to get sued for injuring her like that.

Alice grabbed a can of whipped cream and sprayed it on her hair and clothes, she picked up a bottle of chocolate syrup and poured it on her next was the sprinkles.

"And finally the cherry." She placed it on top of Tanya's head and we stood back to admire her work. "Awww Tanya you look so sweet."

"For once." Rosalie muttered and dropped Tanya on the ground.

Tanya quickly got up and stalked over to me. "This is not the end!"

I laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Emmett walked past laughing his head off. "Even I wouldn't eat that."

I felt Gabriel come up from behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him, he felt so comfortable.

Tanya stomped her foot and ran out calling to Edward who was just standing there throughout the whole time just just staring at us angrily.

He glared at me; I almost shrank back from the force of his hate. He flipped his middle finger at me before following after her.

_That fucking bastard!_

"Yeah go run after your whore like a little bitch!" I shouted at Edward's retreating form.

I saw him stop at the door and it looked like he was fighting with himself, his fists were clenched at his side but he didn't say anything, just stormed out.

I felt my eyes pricking with tears but I quickly blinked them away.

I looked around and everyone was looking at me with wide eyes.

I turned around to Gabriel and asked him if we could leave, I was just suddenly so tired.

When we got outside we were all quite until Emmett enveloped me in one of his huge bear hugs. "Sorry Bella."

I looked at him confused. "Why are you sorry?"

He sighed heavily, "I was not there when you needed my help. He was being so cruel to you and I only realised today. I am the worst big brother ever; maybe that's why I'm an only child."

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Emmett was beating himself for nothing. I grabbed him and hugged him with all my strength. "I love you Emmett. You are the best big brother ever; don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

He sighed again but it was more out of relief. "Thanks Bells."

"Aww is Emmett crying also." Alice cooed.

I looked up and Emmett's cheeks were glistening with tears. "No I just have something in my eye." He denied.

Alice started crying as well. I sighed. "Why are you crying Ali?"

She sniffled. "No reason I am just an empathic crier."

I went up to her and hugged her. "What's the real reason?"

"I feel really bad for not being there for you either."

I looked at her shocked. "What! You were there all the time for me."

"Yeah but I didn't do enough."

I smiled at her reassuringly. "You did more than enough."

She gave me a watery smile.

I heard some sobbing and I turned to see Rosalie crying.

"Rosalie, why are you crying?" I asked.

"I am a terrible friend; I didn't help you like the rest of them."

Alice and I looked at each other and ran up to hug her. "Don't be like that. You are one of the most amazing friends I have, along with Alice and Emmett, maybe Jasper but I'm starting to question that but you defended me and beat up all of those cold-hearted bitches who bullied me. I don't want you to question how much you mean to me."

"Really?" She asked.

I smiled "Really."

We stood there crying for a while and Emmett came and joined us in our group hug. I turned around and I saw Gabriel standing there, so I took his hand and pulled him to us so that he could join in with our hug.

Haha this was all so corny but I felt so comfortable with them all.

After about five minutes we decided it was time to leave. Alice dragged Jasper off by his ear, probably to lecture him for standing up for Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett followed behind them to the jeep.

I went with Gabriel. He was so good to me and I knew that my friends approved of him but Jasper didn't seem to and honestly I didn't care.

Gabriel drove me to Alice's home and walked me to the front door, when we got there I was very reluctant to leave him.

He held my hand in his and kissed my knuckles softly. "So I shall see you soon." I said softly.

"Yes hopefully very soon." He leaned toward me and kissed my lips gently with tenderness.

I heard the front door slam open and I saw Alice coming outside with a huge smile on her lips. "Bella stop making out with Gabriel and come inside."

I sighed. "We weren't making out...unfortunately." I said the last bit quietly but I think Gabriel heard because the next minute he pulled me towards him and kissed me again but this time there was more passion behind it.

When we pulled away we were both breathing hard and Alice was gone leaving the door open. How long were we kissing?

"I better go or Alice will kill me. Wish me luck." I kissed him quickly again before going inside.

I walked in to the living room hoping to find her there but instead I found Edward.

Oh dear.

Well I guess it would have happened sooner or later.

_Why not later?_

As he saw me enter he narrowed his eyes.

I saw a bruise on his face.

Aw now I feel bad.

_What the hell! We are not going to feel sorry for him._

But he looks so sad.

What! No wait! The voices, they're baaaaack!

_Oh no! I'm back! Suck it up woman, do not give up._

But he looks so hurt.

_Fine then, say sorry but you will see that I'm right._

"Um Edward...I...I...I'm rea-l-l-ly sorry." I couldn't even form coherent sentences, his glare just made it harder to speak.

Edward laughed bitterly. "Oh you're sorry now." He stood up; I couldn't help but notice him wince in pain which only made me feel guiltier. He walked over to me. "Listen here bitch, I don't give a shit about how I've treated you but you better hope that little stunt you pulled off hasn't ruined my reputation or I will make you pay."

I flinched at the venom in his voice.

_I hate to say to say I told you so but it must be said, I told you so!_

He had no right to talk to me like this. He held no control over me or my life.

I slapped him across the face and brought my knee up to his groin hard, Edward crumpled to the floor and I kicked him in the stomach, "Fuck you bastard and your reputation."

Emmett walked in the living room and his expression grew livid. He crossed the room and grabbed Edward pulling him up, "What did you do?" Emmett asked Edward in an oddly calm voice.

"I was putting that whore in her place." Edward said still glaring at me.

That was the wrong thing to say because the next minute Edward was flying across the room and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Emmett went over there and picked him up and punched him. "I warned you. I told you not to talk to her like that ever again." He punched him again. "But you just don't listen, you have to be an arrogant prick and do that."

He continued to punch him and I screamed at him to stop but he didn't.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper ran in the room and stood there slowly taking in the scene in front of them.

Rosalie and Alice soon had a smug look on their faces while Jasper quickly went over to them and tried to pry them apart. When he finally managed to Edward walked to the opposite side of the room and he wiped away some blood from his lip.

Jasper still struggled to hold onto Emmett who still looked like he wanted to kill Edward. "Let go of me Jasper." When Jasper didn't Emmett stopped struggling. "Fine, as much as he deserves it, I won't beat him up...yet."

Apparently that was good enough for him because Jasper let go of him. Rosalie ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss. "Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

Emmett grinned. "All the time."

"You guys are all messed up to defend her." Edward looked at me with so much hatred that the phrase _if looks could kill _sprang to mind. "I'm outta here." He grabbed his jacket and walked out slamming the front door behind him.

"Good riddance. I hope he doesn't come back." Alice said bitterly.

I looked at her shocked. "He's your brother."

Alice laughed coldly. "My brother was never like that, he is not my brother"

I had to agree with Alice this was not our Edward. He was different. He changed.

**A.N- I hope you like it. I tried to give you drama and I hope I did. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter.**

**I'm ill but I updated because I said I would write quicker if you review so I did.**

**Well it was quick enough for me. I kept procrastinating and getting distracted and because I'm now bored I shall tell you how difficult it was for me to write (script version) (If you hate reading my authors note go and review and ignore this, those who love my authors note continue reading but you should still review)**

**-Sara (me) sits at the computer attempting to write-**

**-taps pencil on chin- **

**Me- Haha why do I need a pencil, I'm on the computer.**

**-Chucks pencil over shoulder-**

**-Hears cry of pain-**

**Person- My eye. Who chucked a pencil at my eye? **

**-Sara blushes and puts headphones in ear-**

**-Starts bobbing head up and down-**

**Me- Oh dear I'm getting distracted again. Okay I shall now stay focused.**

**-Types a few sentences-**

**-Sara falls asleep-**

**Me- ZZZZzzzzz.**

**Sister- Wake up you fool.**

**-Sara jumps up and falls on the floor, miraculously laptop stays unharmed-**

**Me- Huh what's going on?**

**Sister- Nothing? What's up?**

**Me- The sky.**

**-Sara rolls on floor laughing, sister rolls eyes-**

**Me- Okay, okay, I'm writing.**

**Sister- You write while sleeping?**

**Me- I amaze me too. **

**Sister- It's not possible.**

**Me- That's what they want you to think. I'm a girl of many mysteries.**

**Sister- And you're very crazy too.**

**Me- I don't deny that.**

**-Sister walks away-**

**-Sara attempts to write again-**

**Me- Oooh look! A bird! In the garden! How amazing!**

**-Runs to the window and stares out there for 10 minutes-**

**-Goes back to writing-**

**Me- Oooh look an email (thanks indiananshu and x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x for distracting me with your emails, BLAME THEM. Joking, I love you really)**

**-Types really long email and writes again-**

**Me- Oh a reply, well I can't not reply can I? Nah I'll reply.**

**-Writes again-**

**-Starts coughing-**

**Me- Can't write while ill that will just make the quality of my writing decrease.**

_**See this is how it was for me, there was more but I'm not writing more because there is a feather and it's distracting me.**_

**Come back feather. **

**-Chases after it-**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. I just realised it's not you, it's me!

**A.N- Thanks for to those lovely reviewers. Today's lovely treat is a slice of a delicious cyber cake, yum.**

**Also there is not much drama in this chapter but it is a major turning point for Edward. It shall be a very emotional chapter in which Edward delves deep into the reasons why he behaves the way he does and how he decides to rectify the mistakes he has made. Wow I sound slightly philosophical, slightly.**

**Disclaimer: Argh, this shall count for the rest of my story because we all know I won't own any of the characters or story any time in the future. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS! (But I do own Gabriel, he's all mine! Mine I say!)**

**Today I will keep nice and simple: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh and sorry for not updating in a while, I was honestly busy and I found it hard to do this chapter in E.P.O.V. **

**Why is it so painful for me to do short authors notes, I just keep wanting to write down more things but I shall resist the temptation...argh why won't I stop. Stop! ARGH! I infuriate me.**

**I am done...for now. Enjoy the chapter :)**

I just realised It's not you, it's me!

E.P.O.V. (**right after the fight**...hey that rhymes :P)

I slammed the door forcefully as I left the house. I painfully got into the car and drove off, speeding far over the legal speed limit.

I could not believe this, Emmett just beat me up.

As much as I hated it I had to admit that it hurt me more to see all my friends looking at me with hate and disgust than the physical pain I was feeling now.

They were my friends, they were supposed to stick up for me and not gang up against me.

I felt so angry, hurt, betrayed; they didn't even care to ask me what was happening, why I was acting like this.

Truthfully I didn't even know the answer myself.

As soon as I saw her I immediately became aggressive, I verbally attacked her.

I sighed frustrated, why _did_ I act that way?

I suddenly bought the car to a stop at the side of the road and got out locking it behind me. I walked towards the forest, there was a trail nearby but I decided to ignore it, call me stupid or a rebel but I couldn't stand to see other people right now.

I walked through the tall trees making little effort to remember which way I came.

Time seemed so insignificant here that I couldn't say how long I had been walking when I saw a small opening within the trees. Time did not affect this place; it remained untouched, un-tampered by the industrial world so near to it. It calmed my chaotic state of mind so that I could think with more clarity.

I walked through to the opening and gasped in awe at the view that lay in front of me. A beautiful meadow laid there with exotic looking flowers adorning it. The sun shined down softly on the meadow basking it in a soft golden glow.

It was perfect, it looked like somewhere where mythical creatures would roam, a place of dreams and fantasies and here I was standing here by myself, alone.

I walked to the centre of the meadow and lay down there with arms behind my head.

It was so peaceful here with only the soft sound of birds chirping to break the silence. I felt myself slowly relaxing as I just stared at the clouds rolling overhead. It looked as if it would rain anytime soon and I knew I should go home now but I couldn't bring myself to get up just to see the disappointed faces of my family.

I didn't do anything wrong.

Did I?

No I didn't.

It's not as if I did anything to hurt Bella.

Sure I ignored her sometimes at school but that didn't mean I hated her. She was just annoying and embarrassing. I couldn't be friends with someone like her.

But who said that I couldn't.

Was popularity better than a long friendship?

Was it more important to be loved by people who I would only know for a short period of life, who only cared about their own status than anything about me, the real me, not the one I pretended to be? Or was it better to be loved by a person who cared about me, not my image, someone who was concerned about me, who would be there to help me and stay by my side? When you say it like that the former seemed to be a ridiculous reason to shun your friends. A ridiculous reason to ignore Bella.

But why do I do it if I know it is wrong?

Why did being popular matter to me?

Maybe I just liked the feeling of belonging somewhere. Being popular gave me a sense of security.

But it also made me feel incomplete. I felt as if I was living to the expectations of others. I was never true to myself, I never did things I wanted to unless they were things the other 'popular' people did. This meant partying and getting stoned.

With Bella I felt I could be myself, I didn't have to think twice about what I was saying, I could do what I want. I was just myself. Surely a friendship like that was better than the one in which I was constantly under scrutiny.

Bella was always there for me.

I was so comfortable with her.

I could tell her all my secrets, all my problems, all my hopes, my dreams, my fears and she would listen to me. She would help me; she would comfort me and tell me it was going to be alright.

She gave me so much and I gave it all up for popularity.

Thinking about it I realised it wasn't worth it.

Why did I just realise that her friendship means a lot to me when I have lost it.

Was there any chance to redeem myself?

Thinking about the party made me cringe as I remembered the pain in Bella's eyes.

How could I have been so cruel and heartless to her?

How could I hurt her?

Why did I call her those names?

Yeah she did pour vodka on Tanya but that was by accident. It's not as if she did it on purpose. And she did make Tanya into a Slundae (**A.N- Thanks to ****LuciFerBlayke**** for coming up with it, slut + sundae = slundae, wow, loving it**) but Tanya did fight with Bella before that.

And I called her a bitch. She did not deserve that.

She was worth more than that.

It's just she shocked me. She looked so beautiful and I could not help but look at her with lust. I was supposed to be her friend but yet I kept thinking about her in an inappropriate way.

I was so surprised and disappointed in the way that I was thinking that I just lashed out at her. I didn't stop to think about what I was saying.

And seeing her in the arms of that other guy made me even angrier.

They looked at each other with silent adoration that I felt...jealous?

I couldn't have felt jealous.

I don't like Bella like that.

Do I?

I sighed frustrated and ran my hand through my hair. It was starting to get colder here but I felt that I was on the brink of having an epiphany.

Of course I do not like Bella.

She was clumsy.

But I liked to be there to help her up.

She always blushed for no reason.

But it only made her seem all the more endearing.

She is smart, funny, sweet, compassionate, loving, kind. How could I not love her?

LOVE HER?

What I do not love her.

I like her but only as a friend.

A friend.

Just a friend.

Nothing more.

And I honestly didn't deserve a friend like her but I would try to make myself better.

But did I love her?

No I couldn't.

Could I?

We have been friends for a long time.

I thought about all the times we had spent together.

I thought about the feelings I felt for her. I admired her in everything she did. I loved when she smiled. I loved to see her happy. I loved to be the one to make her happy.

I sat up shocked.

I loved her.

I just realised I loved her.

I can't believe I have never noticed this before. How could I be so blind to my feelings before.

I have wasted too much time just being with Tanya.

I thought I loved her but it was just lust.

I didn't even like her, she was so fake.

Argh, how could I be so blind before?

I loved Bella.

I loved her and I had to get her back.

I belonged with her and she belonged with me and I would do anything to get her back.

Cold raindrops started to fall heavily and I stood up.

I laughed happily. I loved Bella.

I practically ran back through the forest to my car, a plan already formulating in my head.

**A.N- I know this is short but I felt bad for not updating in a while so I will try and make it up to you by making the next chapter long.**

**Plus my mum is literally pulling the laptop away from me. Can you believe she is going to lock it in her room along with the computer! I know unbelievable.**

**Sorry again. Plus I found it really hard to this chapter so I apologise if it is not good and if it confused you. Edward is confused too and I was just showing you his train of thoughts :D**


	10. I'm sorry

**A.N- Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone. Ummmm do you guys still want me to give you cyber desserts? Oh well. Have some freshly virtualised cyber scones, have them with jam and butter if it pleases you. I love scones, yum. Plus they're freshly baked from the new cyber bakery LiveandDontRegretit and I decided to invent and share. We previously had a email war and decided to share it after many battles but I won the war (Well no one won but we shall say I won because...I said so :P) it's called Lora's bakery (mix of our names, genius).**

**Hah I know I kind of shocked you with the suddenness of Edward realising he loves Bella; well in all truth it shocked me too. I just wanted to add a bit more drama in the story so it was kind of the spur of the moment decision.**

**Enjoy the story! Also I updated because again I felt guilty but I do have exams soon so I am restricted on my time on the laptop because I have to "revise" I say darn you exams! DARN YOU TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL!**

**Oh and I am so shocked at all of you how could you think that I would let Bella fall in love with Edward straight away. Gasp, you all shock me.**

**Oh and thanks again for the reviews to all you people. I try and reply to every single one to show you how much I really appreciate them.**

Chapter 10- I'm sorry

E.P.O.V

I couldn't help the feeling of relief I felt as soon as I realised everyone in the house was in their rooms asleep. I still wasn't near ready to see them all now.

By then it wasn't as much of a shock to realise I loved Bella, especially since I had that time in the car to think about it but I still didn't know what I was going to do about it.

I walked into my room and noticed not everyone was asleep. Jasper and Alice were stood by my bed with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

As soon as Alice saw me her expression quickly turned into a frown. Jasper's face remained as impassive as ever.

I went over to the chair by my desk and threw my jacket on there.

"They were worried about you Edward." Alice said simply.

I turned towards her, I was sure I had a confused expression on my face because she quickly sighed. "Our parents Edward. You know the people that gave birth to you. That raised you. The ones you have been treating like dirt for a long time. Those people. They were worried sick about where you were, although I have no idea why, you don't deserve it."

I bit back a retort, if I was going to win back Bella I was going to have to change. So instead of saying the first mean thing that popped into my head I said something that I probably haven't said in a long time. "I'm sorry."

I must have shocked Alice because her eyes widened in shock and she quickly fell onto my bed. She stared at me for a long time. Guess I must have surprised her.

I leaned back against my desk waiting for her to speak. When she finally did I couldn't say if I was offended or not. "Are you on drugs?"

Okay I was offended. "No."

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Get hit on the head by an anvil?"

"No."

"How about a piano?"

I sighed loudly. "No Alice. I didn't get hit by anything on the head, nor have I had any drugs or any alcoholic substance."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She looked at me warily. "Then why did you apologise? This is not one of those shows where they do something crazy to trick you and then someone jumps out with a camera is it?"

I went to my bed and sat down besides her while Jasper still stayed very quite. "No Alice! God you can be so dense!"

Seeing the hurt on her face I quickly shut up and gave her an apologetic smile thinking _New Edward_. "Sorry I was being mean but you can be frustrating sometimes. No, none of those things were true, I had an epiphany today while I was out so I have decided to change my former ways."

Alice looked shocked again. She lifted her hand and felt my forehead. "Hmmmm no temperature, so maybe it's all up there." She said tapping my head.

"Alice I am not ill, physically or mentally so please be quite." I took a deep breath and looked at the floor and continued. "I need your help. I think...no, I know I'm in love with Bella."

I heard a gasp and looked to see Alice fall on the floor staring at me in a mixture of sadness, guilt, shock and hope. Well if she looked shocked before I didn't know how to describe her now. "You what?!" She managed to stutter out.

I looked at her calmly before answering. "I love Bella."

Jasper still didn't say anything, nor did his face betray any of his emotions.

She stood up suddenly and began pacing around the room. "And you want my help to do what exactly?" She asked.

"I want to win her back to me. I want to apologise for being a jerk before. I want to change." I said sincerely.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked me looking at me intently.

I met her eyes and held them. "I have never been so sure of something in my life. I love Bella."

Wow was all she said as she began pacing around again. Suddenly she stopped in front of me. "Okay well I will help you even though you are a big jerk and if you really do want to make a change, well, who am I to refuse a miracle."

"Thanks Alice." I said sarcastically.

She chose to ignore my sarcasm and continued to think. "Okay well we need to get Bella away from Gabriel. He's a nice guy and they are both such a sweet, cute, adorable couple and he completely adores her and she adores him and...."

"Alice!" I cut in. I really didn't want to hear about _my _Bella with that French poodle.

My Bella?

Wow I had only just realised I had fallen in love with her and I was already claiming her as mine. Well claiming isn't such a great word to use but the issue was that I was already becoming possessive. I had to gain Bella's love soon or I really would go mad.

She grinned sheepishly at me. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Okay, as I was saying I keep feeling like they aren't meant to be together. So we are going to get you two together starting by you apologising to her tomorrow morning."

"What is she coming over in the morning?" I asked curiously.

"No. We are having a sleepover. Well Rosalie and Bella are doing the sleeping bit."

Interesting. "Okay, I'll apologise in the morning." I said.

Alice nodded her head in approval. She came up to me and gave me a hug and I swear I heard her say _Good to have you back_.

Just as she was about to leave the room she called back to me "Oh and you might want to break up with that whore of yours."

I chuckled softly. It felt good to have Alice back on my side again but I had a feeling it was going to take a lot more to get the others to forgive me.

Jasper however had neither moved nor spoke throughout the whole time and he still didn't leave the room. He turned towards me and spoke for the first time throughout the whole conversation. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know you did hurt Bella a lot."

"Yes, I'm sure." I said.

"You better be man. I defended you a lot and I don't want to have to regret it." He said seriously.

"Don't worry. I won't let you down." I grinned.

He grinned back. "Good. 'Night then." He said leaving.

"Yeah, see ya."

I lay down and quickly fell asleep thinking about Bella. My Bella.

*******

B.P.O.V (Morning after)

I woke up to the loud snoring of Alice and Rosalie. Apart from that the house was still so peaceful unfortunately their snoring ruined that effect and was currently getting on my nerves.

I tried to get back to sleep but it was of no use, they were louder than a truck full of chainsaws. Although why a truck would be full of chainsaws is beyond me, maybe they might be chainsaw sellers.

I sighed. This is so not normal to stare at the ceiling...on a Saturday...thinking about chainsaws.

I quickly got up and headed to the bathroom. Before I did I got out some eyeliner and drew on both Alice and Rosalie's faces.

Hehehe, snore loudly and disturb my sleep then you shall face my early morning wrath. Muahahahaha.

A moustache for you Rosalie and a little goatee. Hmmmm and a dash of lipstick across the forehead and teeth.

A uni-brow for Alice and a lightening bolt scar on the cheek. And a little blusher on the nose and eyes to give you that morning cold kind of look.

I stepped back to better admire my work and smiled evilly. Revenge is good and whoever said it wasn't must not have tried it. It even gave me that warm and fuzzy feeling.

I then went to the bathroom and got some shaving cream and sprayed it into their hands so that they had a palm full of shaving cream.

I grabbed my phone and took many pictures of their 'new look' and ran to the bathroom.

I took a shower and got changed, what I wasn't prepared to see was Edward when I headed down to the kitchen.

He was sat at the table, shirtless if I may add, looking like he was waiting for someone. Interestingly it was not that interesting to me.

I avoided the urge to run and calmly went to the cupboard and made myself some cereal hoping that he would be gone when I turned back around again.

No such luck there I thought as I saw him still sitting there, staring at me with a pensive look on his face.

I sighed softly and went to sit down on top of the counter far away from him besides the wall.

He was still looking at me, it was unnerving. Doesn't he ever blink?

I began to eat, feeling self-conscious about it. After about two very long minutes he squared his shoulders as if he was trying to gather his thoughts up and he walked around the counter to me.

I thought he was going to walk past me, okay well I hoped he was going to, unless he suddenly developed the ability to walk through walls...and people.

Again no such luck because he stopped in front of me.

Okay he was probably going to shout at me and call me every swear word known to man. I cringed just waiting for him to say it.

Any minute now.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said softly.

See, he can be so mean sometimes and...

"Huh?" I said confused.

He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm sorry." He said louder.

"What?!" I was still so confused.

He looked me in the eyes and said sorry again with so much feeling and remorse behind it "I am sorry Bella. Sorry for treating you the way I have been. Sorry for swearing at you. Sorry for ignoring you and shouting at you. I'm sorry for everything I have done."

I could only stare at him dumbly as I willed myself to speak.

"Okay?"

Was that all I could say?

I had been dreaming of this day for so long but unfortunately for him it was too late.

I hopped down from the table and started to back away to the stairs. "I'm sorry too but we can't be friends." Okay I guess I could say that.

"Why not?" He seemed to look desperate and he took a step towards me.

I took another step backwards. "You screwed up majorly and I'm not one of those girls that forgive people so easily, especially when they have done something like that for so long."

Edward continued to advance towards me as I continued to stumble backwards. "But Bella, I truly am sorry."

I laughed bitterly. "You wouldn't know sorry if it came and bit you on the backside." _Your incredibly well defined backside_, I wanted to add in.

"I have changed."

"Ha they say that in all badly written soap operas. News flash Edward we're not in a fictional story, happy endings don't happen in the real world. I can't expect a fairy godmother to swoop down and wave her wand to make everything right again so that I can marry my prince and live happily ever after, it just won't happen." (**A.N- Yes Bella is pessimistic but that does not give you guys an excuse to be too**)

I was surprised to feel hot tears running down my cheeks. Edward looked at me sadly.

"And who would that prince have been?" He asked.

I looked down at the floor. "It used to be you."

He looked like he was about to say something when a sudden shriek came from upstairs. Well two shrieks to be precise.

I guess Rosalie and Alice were awake.

I took advantage of Edward distracted to run up the stairs. When I reached Alice's room I saw that already Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were standing there all with similar concerned expressions on their faces.

They were banging on Alice's now closed door, trying to push it open.

"Alice! Rose! Open the door!" Emmett yelled.

"No! We look HIDEOUS!" Rosalie cried from inside.

"Ali come on! Open up!" Jasper pleaded.

"No! Rose is right we do look...UGLY!" Alice choked out.

"Alice. Rosalie. You will open this door now." Carlisle calmly demanded.

"But daddy..." Alice whinged.

"No buts. Open this door immediately."

I heard a sad sigh and Alice slowly opened the door. Emmett shoved through followed by the rest of us, including Edward who had just joined us.

I took one look at their faces and fell to the floor laughing my head off.

I never thought the shaving cream thing would work but it did. It was smeared all over their faces. The 'make up' looked better than I thought it did before.

Emmett and Jasper soon joined me on the floor as they both clutched to their sides laughing.

It was like Christmas again!

Even Carlisle, Esme and Edward were chuckling quietly.

"YOU!" Rosalie and Alice pointed at me with identical looks of murderous fury on their faces.

Haha their faces. And what funny ones they were too.

This only made me laugh harder.

Alice and Rose looked at each other.

"Damn Alice. You look ugly." Rosalie said.

"Oi Rose! Like you can talk you bearded freak!" Alice shouted. "By the way do I see lipstick on your forehead...and teeth?"

"NO!" Rosalie ran to the mirror and looked at herself.

"Careful Rose, it's too early to crack another mirror this early in the morning." I gasped out between laughter.

This only made everyone laugh even harder.

"Bella Marie Swan, how dare you do this to us?!" Alice shrieked.

"Revenge for snoring." I said simply.

"Well at least we are more mature than this, because after all your nights of sleep talking we have never done this to you." Rosalie glared.

"Yeah or we would have run out of beauty products." Alice laughed at her own joke.

I blushed deep red.

"Bella you sleep talk! Oh my gosh, this is gold." Emmett chortled.

"Shutup Emmett." I defended myself.

"But Rose you do look hilarious." Alice said laughing.

Rosalie gasped indignantly. "Take that back."

"NEVER!" Alice shrieked as Rosalie chucked another pillow at her head.

"Do not mock me you insolent child!" Rosalie grabbed another pillow and chucked at Alice but it missed and hit me instead.

"REVENGE!" I shouted and grabbed another pillow chucking it at Rose.

Knowing me it hit Emmett in the back of his head and he stood up and grabbed some pillows, throwing them hard at us.

And so began our pillow war.

Jasper and I formed a team.

Rosalie and Alice formed another

And surprisingly Emmett and Edward worked together.

Esme and Carlisle soon left the room saying something about wanting to stay away from the war zone.

It was a very fun pillow fight and Emmett took it over board when he brought in walkie-talkies, apparently it made him get in character. We all laughed at that until we realised he was serious then we backed away slowly.

After about two hours of pillow mayhem we finally stopped to declare Emmett and Edward the winners. Emmett just kept telling us it was the 'power of the walkie-talkies', hah more like Emmett's superhuman strength and Edward's cat-like reflexes and speed, talk about killer team.

We spent the remainder of the morning lying on the floor of Alice's bedroom, utterly exhausted, just talking about random things, nothing of great consequence that would lead to another argument.

Surprisingly no one objected to Edward's presence and I wasn't going to any time soon. We were all in a mellow mood and I was pretty sure no one wanted to ruin that, well for now at least.

It was times like this that made me miss the old days, when we didn't have the drama of relationships and high school.

Suddenly Alice squealed loudly. "I know what we're going to do today?"

"We're going to get a hearing test." Emmett started laughing at his pitiful excuse of a joke.

"Har har har Emmett. Crawl back to your cave you big bear. No we're going to La Push beach." Alice stated smugly.

"Huh, we are?" I asked.

"Yup. Now move it people, us girls need to get ready." Alice pushed the guys outside.

"Well when you see any girls let us know." Emmett shouted back laughing.

We all gasped and chucked several pillows at his retreating back.

The nerve of him.

I then gasped.

Oh dear if I was right Edward was going to be coming.

I groaned. This can't be good.

**A.N- Love it?**

**Review please.**

**I really did try and get this chapter to you as soon as I could.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	11. Life's a beach

**A.N- Oh yay! Longest chapter ever! Go me! Please show some appreciation by reviewing :D**

**Thanks again for the reviews. The cyber dessert of the chapter is waffles with ice cream for those who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who put my story on alert or favourites but come on I obviously love reviews, their just so full of happiness and I like to know people spend a little bit of time to share their views :D If anyone has any ideas for a cyber dessert let me know please!**

**And another special thanks to **_**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**_** she reviewed all my chapters in one evening, it was awesome!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been having exams :(**

**Oh and if you think Edward has changed so suddenly it's because I want to move the story along. And the beginning of the chapter is just supposed to be a little bit funny so that it gives a bit more humour to the story, well I tried to do it :D**

**Plus can I just say that Jacob will NOT be part of the love triangle he may come in but he won't be in love with Bella so please keep that in mind, otherwise it would be a love square and I'm team triangles not squares.**

Life's a beach 

B.P.O.V

Alice and Rosalie seriously had major talent if they could turn me into the stunning girl I saw before me.

I did not mean to sound vain or shallow but damn I looked good.

My figure was shown off to its advantages by my short, and I mean short, white shorts and light blue tank top. It was simple yet effective.

My hair was set into soft loose curls and my makeup was done lightly so that I had a sort of au natural look.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Rosalie and Alice huddled together in what looked to be a furious argument. As soon as they noticed my presence they fell silent.

Awkward.

I hate it when you walk in somewhere only for everyone to fall silent as soon as you enter. It's like can you be any more obvious that you were the topic of conversation.

I sighed loudly, "So what were you saying about me now?"

Alice and Rosalie looked at me with innocent expressions on their faces. Too innocent.

Alice put a hand to her heart, "I am offended that you would think so lowly of us Bella."

"Yes. I wonder why. If it was anyone else I would have believed that fake show of ignorance but this isn't anyone this is you and Rosalie, you are anything but ordinary."

Rosalie gasped. "Well I say, you have pushed the boundaries today. First you desecrated the holy sanctity of my face by drawing on it next you insult us by saying we would dare talk about you behind your back. I must say that you have deeply wounded me. And in case you did not notice the world does not revolve around you."

"Yes and I shall not just stand here and listen to your false accusations against my honour! Good day Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice turned around and began walking toward the door.

Oh dear she used my full name. "Alice..."

Alice refused to look at me, "I SAID GOOD DAY!"

Alice walked over to her door with her head held high and went to pull it open but instead it fell to the ground.

"So much for a dramatic exit." Alice muttered.

Haha I had forgotten about Emmett breaking down the door during today's previous pillow fight.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh My God! Emmett, you hit me with a pillow!" Alice screamed at Emmett._

"_Duh, it's a pillow fight, that's what you do." Emmett defended himself._

"_So? That doesn't give you the right to start chucking pillows at people!" Alice shouted._

"_Um, I'm sure it does." Emmett started laughing but stopped abruptly as he saw the look of pure anger on Alice's face._

"_LIES!" Alice screamed. Suddenly a look of calm took place over Alice's face. "Well then I'm bored of pillow fights, how about we step it up a bit? How about we play Makeup Wars?" Alice asked going over to her desk and grabbing a lipstick tube and eyeliner pencil._

_Emmett started walking backwards away from Alice with fear in his eyes. The rest of us were just standing at the side enjoying the entertainment. "No Alice, stay back. Back I say!"_

"_Oh no Emmett this is just part of Makeup Wars, now take it like the woman you are." Alice stepped menacingly towards Emmett._

"_Alice NO! PLEASE, IN ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY DON'T DO IT!" Emmett pleaded._

"_It's too late Emmett, you made your choice, now you must suffer for your decisions."_

"_No PLEASE I beg you!" Emmett was still backing up towards the door._

_He finally reached it and struggled to pull it open before the slowly approaching Alice could reach him. _

_Wow it was like there was some sort of weird twisted horror movie playing out in front of us._

_The door looked like it was stuck and Emmett twisted around and began shoving against it in the hopes to open it. _

_Alice was approaching him very slowly with the makeup still in her hand enjoying Emmett's fear. _

_In a final desperate attempt of escape he took a few steps back and ran into the door knocking off its hinges. _

_We all stood there shocked as the door fell to the ground. If Alice was furious before she was livid now, she stood there her small frame shaking with anger._

_Emmett turned back to look at Alice and ran away from her. Alice quickly recovered from her shock and took off after him. _

_We could hear the loud pounding footsteps of Emmett down the steps and the lighter ones of Alice. _

"_Emmett if you think you were in trouble before THINK AGAIN YOU BIG OAF!" Alice screamed. "YOU BETTER BE FEELING GRATEFUL THAT I HAVEN'T DECIDED TO PLAY KNIFE WARS BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE IN A HELL LOT MORE OF TROUBLE! NOW GET OVER HERE SO THAT I CAN HURT THAT FACE OF YOURS!"_

"_No Alice not my beautiful face! Rosie save me!" Emmett shrieked. We heard the back door open and we ran to the window to see Alice chasing Emmett in the garden, he was screaming like a girl while Alice continued to cackle manically waving the makeup around like a mad-woman._

"_I better go help him out." Rosalie said running out the door._

"_Jasper shouldn't you be helping Alice?" I asked him._

"_Nah, I'd rather enjoy the show." He chuckled._

_I laughed along with him and stared at them outside. Rosalie was trying to hold Alice back from climbing the tree that Emmett was clambering up on. She looked like an angry puppy trying to bite the postman. _

_It was an amusing sight._

_**End Flashback**_

The looks on their faces were almost comical as they stared at the door remembering what happened before.

Alice looked at me then at Rosalie. Rosalie looked at Alice then at me. I looked at Rosalie then at Alice. We suddenly burst out laughing. I was practically rolling on the floor laughing along with Rosalie and Alice.

I heard three sets of heavy footsteps on the stairs and then Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood there by the fallen door staring at it. They turned to look at us with extreme looks of concern written on their faces, I could only imagine what we looked like to them, three crazy teenage girls rolling around of the floor laughing hysterically. We probably looked very, very scary or crazy, whatever you choose.

Emmett decided to speak first "So guys, is that how you get ready?"

"We are not guys!" Alice screamed but it lost all of its effect because she carried on laughing after.

Emmett waved off what Alice said, "Sure, sure we could argue about that forever but what I want to know is why are you guys laughing so much?"

"The door. When Alice chased after you." Rosalie gasped out in short breaths.

"You scream like a girl." I said.

"Your face." Alice said laughing.

"What's wrong with my face?" Emmett asked.

Haha, why the heck would you ask someone that? You're obviously looking for an insult.

"It looks like it had been hit repeatedly in the face with a bat. Haha look at it, it would make anyone cry. Hey Emmett take off your mask!"

"What mask?" Oh Emmett, Emmett, Emmett and we thought you were smart when it came to jokes.

"YOUR HALLOWEEN MASK!" Alice burst out laughing again. I groaned; those were all such terrible jokes. "Halloween has been over for a while; it was no mystery why all those kids at the park started to cry when you walked past."

Emmett gasped, "They were crying because there was a bee. It was HUGE!"

"Sure sure we could argue about that forever." Alice imitated Emmett.

Rosalie went to Emmett's side and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't be mean to my Monkey Man."

Emmett grinned back at her childishly, "And you're my Rosie Posie."

Rosalie kissed him again, "And you're my Big Bear."

Oh dear lord, I felt sick listening to them.

Alice made a gagging noise and muttered "And you're both my pain in the ass. What did I do to get stuck with those two wierdos?"

Rosalie turned to Alice, "Excuse me."

"What?! I was only stating the truth!" Alice smiled at her.

I could see another pillow fight on the horizon so I jumped up off the floor and went to stand between them. "Hey guys..."

Emmett interrupted me, "See even Bella says you're a guy. Hah."

I sighed, "You're so immature..."

"That's why you love me." Emmett grinned showing his dimples. Awww.

"What since when?" Alice asked.

"Who can resist me?" Emmett was still grinning like a little child.

"Me for one. And everyone else in the world. Except Rosalie, she's not normal." Alice said.

Emmett was about to speak again so I jumped in once more. "Okay guys..." I looked at Emmett who was about to say something and glared at him, "Don't do it Emmett."

"Do it. Do it. Do it." Edward and Jasper chanted from behind.

I turned around to look at them and gasped quietly in shock as I looked at Edward who was wearing no shirt, wow. He had such a well sculpted chest, it was so gorgeous.

I then looked at his face to find him looking at me up and down. Is he checking me out?

Haha now I'm delusional and I have Gabriel, my boyfriend, I can't hope for impossible things to come true. I can't like Edward. I can't love Edward.

Then my eyes met his piercing emerald ones and all my thoughts were silenced. I thought I didn't love him but I was just fooling myself, I could never stop myself from loving him. I loved him with all my heart but this is one of the times that I will not follow my heart, I would lock it away so that it would not get broken again. Sure he wanted to be friends again but it was going so quickly, no one could change that quickly, like they say, old habits die hard. Only time can heal some wounds but there would still be some scars left to remind me of the hurt he put me through.

I tore my eyes from his and cleared my throat, "We should head out to the beach now."

Everyone agreed and we all headed downstairs to the car. Rosalie quickly ran back inside to get the bag with the food, I tried to call her back because it was already in the back of Emmett's car but she continued to run inside. Weird.

When she came outside she just claimed she needed to go to the toilet and I knew she was up to something, Alice probably thought the same thing because she narrowed her eyes at Rosalie suspiciously.

Rosalie just skipped to the jeep and sat in the passenger seat.

I was the last person to get in but then I noticed that there were no seats left. "Um guys I don't have a place to sit."

Alice looked like she was trying to repress a huge grin and she looked at Jasper grinning like she was trying to convey a message. What the hell. Okay, today is officially one of the freakiest day ever, everyone is acting weird, maybe we were all hit a bit too hard with the pillows.

"Well why don't you sit on Edward's lap?" Jasper said.

I felt my cheeks blush bright red, although it sounded very tempting I knew I couldn't. "I'd rather sit on a pile of rusty nails." I said coldly.

Okay was it just me or did Edward just look hurt, I looked at him and the emotion was quickly replaced with a blank one.

"Oh Bella don't be so harsh to Edward, just sit there." Alice complained.

I looked at her shocked, wasn't she just the one who was complaining about him and naming him practically every harsh word in the dictionary and now she is telling me to not be mean.

"Hey I don't think we should force Bella to sit on his lap. Alice sit on Jasper's lap." Emmett said from the front, I'm guessing he didn't want me to sit there either since he didn't trust Edward with me.

Alice shook her head. "No way, I need my leg room."

Okay we all knew she was way too small to need leg room. Why is she doing this to me?

"Fine then, Bella sit on Jasper's lap." Emmett argued.

"No, I'm sorry, I need my leg room too. You have to sit on Edward's lap." Jasper said.

"No way! Come over here Bella, you can sit on my lap." Rosalie shouted from the front.

"Hey! She can't, don't you dare offer her anywhere to sit!" Alice shouted back.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I said so, Bella go sit on Edward's lap now." Alice commanded.

"Next you'll ask her to roll over." Rosalie laughed humourlessly.

"Oh for god sake, we are never to go to the beach at this rate." I climbed in the car and sat on Edward's lap. "Are we all happy now?"

Alice and Jasper smiled, "Yes!"

Rosalie and Emmett frowned, "No!"

I felt Edward stiffen, I decided to ignore him and his delicious, mouth-watering smell and leaned forward to look out the window.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up to the sound of waves. I snuggled closer to Edward's chest.

Edward's chest?

I sat up and quickly rubbed my eyes. I looked over to see Edward still asleep. His face looked so peaceful and innocent; I hadn't seen him look like this in a long time. I smiled and Edward stirred awake. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey." He whispered.

I suddenly realised why he was whispering. I turned to see Alice and Jasper sleeping, Alice was snuggled up into Jasper's side looking so comfortable and Rosalie was asleep as well at the front. La Push wasn't that far but I guess we were all quite tired.

"Hey." I whispered back.

I thought it couldn't hurt so I lay back against his chest; I heard him breathe deeply and felt him relax. He began to stroke my hair and I closed my eyes feeling utterly peaceful.

I was going to enjoy today and not let any problems ruin it, including Edward, it could all wait until tomorrow at school. I was really not looking forward to that. But today I guess I could try and get along with him.

Emmett soon parked the car and I opened my eyes to see that we were at the beach.

"Okay my sleeping beauties, WAKEY WAKEY!" Emmett sang.

Alice growled, "Do that again and I will hurt you!"

Emmett chuckled. "Wow someone's not a morning person."

"Well technically it is 12:06 so it is the afternoon meaning that I am a morning person not an afternoon person Emmett."

"You're not a person either, more like some mutant pixie." Emmett said getting out of the car.

Rosalie groaned. "Not again!"

Alice glared at Emmett, opened the door and hopped out over Jasper, "Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that again?"

Emmett laughed again; it seemed he didn't learn from what happened before. "You're a mutant pixie. I know, where do I come up with these things, I AM A GENIUS!"

Alice grabbed one of the plastic shovels that Emmett likes to build sandcastles with from the backseat, "You better run Emmett."

Emmett started running across the sand screaming girlishly "NOT AGAIN!"

Alice followed him waving the shovel, "COME BACK HERE, STAND STILL WHY I BEAT YOU WITH THIS SHOVEL YOU OVERMUSCLED GORILLA!"

We all sighed, there they go again.

We started to unload the Jeep and soon Emmett joined us and hid behind Rosalie as Alice followed behind. Jasper had to promise to go shopping with Alice before she calmed down enough so that he could let go of her.

We finally headed towards the water; I trailed behind the couples wishing Gabriel could be here.

Edward walked up behind me and cleared his throat nervously. "Um Bella I would like to apologise again for you know all those times before, I really do want to change and I will try...I just...I really want your forgiveness. I know I hurt you but I regret everything and I never meant to hurt you, I don't know why I did all of it. I don't even like Tanya and anyone knows that she is a whore and she even ignored the fact that I cheated on her and slept around with other girls. I honestly don't know why I did any of those things but I have changed." He stopped me from walking further by placing himself infront of me so that I had no choice to look at him and once again I got lost in his eyes. "Please forgive me."

He did look genuinely sorry for what he did, I took a deep breath. "I can't forgive you and forget everything that had happened before, it is too much for me. I'm not the type of person to do that, you hurt me badly." He looked so sad and upset at what I just said. "But I can allow you the chance to make it up to me, if you do that then maybe I can forgive you but I won't forget."

Edward smiled hugely and his eyes glimmered with hope, he looked so happy. He quickly picked me up into a bone-crushing hug. I gasped, "Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He quickly put me down but he was still grinning like an idiot.

I laughed, I felt so free and happy about what had just happened and I couldn't help feel that glimmer of hope that everything could be as it was before.

Alice and Jasper came running over to us grinning.

Alice was jumping up and down happily. "Soooo what happened? Did you forgive him?"

Rosalie and Emmett ran up to us as well.

Rosalie stood in front of me with hands on her hips, "Please tell me you didn't forgive him!"

I sighed. "Well I didn't." Rosalie looked happy at that and Alice looked sad. "But I said I will hold no grudges and that I may forgive him if he improves himself."

Alice clapped her hands and hugged Edward and whispered something in his ear which sounded a lot like _you're almost there._

Rosalie and Emmett stomped off away whispering furiously.

"They look someone has killed their puppy." Jasper said.

Alice laughed. "No they look like they are going to kill someone's puppy."

We shrugged and went to the towels that were lying in the sand. I applied some sun lotion because I burn so easily.

I laid down on the towel and closed my eyes. The sound of the waves lapping at the shore was very soothing and I felt myself being lulled to sleep again.

I woke up to the sound of snickering and opened my eyes just as a bucket of cold sea water was dumped on me.

I shrieked loudly. The water was freezing and it stung my eyes. I heard Edward shouting at Emmett, soon he came over to my side and held a towel to my face wiping away the salty water.

"I'm so sorry Bella he did this to you. Are you alright?" Edward asked dabbing the water away.

I opened my eyes again slowly to see his face very close to mine, his warm breath fanned across my face and I felt myself becoming breathless.

I was suddenly brought back to reality as I heard Emmett's loud guffaws.

I stood up and walked to Alice whose head was lying on top of Jasper's chest. "Alice, want to help me hurt Emmett?"

Alice immediately jumped up looking very excited. "Hell yes!" Alice grabbed the shovel she used before, "Yes my precious, soon, soon we shall have our revenge." She looked like Gollum when she stroked that shovel. I almost regretted asking her to help me, almost.

I grabbed a shovel and filled up a small bucket with seawater. "REVENGE!" I screamed and I sprinted off to Emmett who was currently building a sandcastle.

Emmett turned towards us and saw us running towards him, his eyes got wide and he took off running, "Why does this always happen to me?!"

Alice had a sort of manic gleam to her eyes, "Karma's a bitch that's why!"

We finally managed to catch up with him and Alice tackled him to the ground while I chucked the bucket of cold water at him, I placed it on top of his head and hit the bucket repeatedly so that it stuck to his head. We banged the shovels a couple of times, well I did, I had to pry Alice away kicking and screaming since she would not stop hitting him repeatedly very hard.

Later we were sitting on the towels after our swim eating our lunch. Emmett was sitting across from Alice and me looking very wary of us.

Suddenly Rosalie stood up and walked away from us smiling hugely. "Gabriel! Over here!"

Emmett smiled hugely and walked to stand by Rosalie.

I looked over and saw Gabriel walking over to us. He looked so gorgeous and tan, he had a body almost as good Edward... oh no I did not compare those two, it was just a casual observation, yeah that's it. I smiled at him and started running over to him.

I jumped into his arms hugging him. He chuckled and I pulled back to kiss his lips, it was a kiss filled with so much tenderness and passion. When we pulled away I began to speak, "So what you doing here?"

He put a hand to his heart, "Really ma chérie can I not see my own girlfriend. Rosalie invited me earlier when you were leaving; I hope you do not mind."

So that's what she was doing.

"No need to thank me. It was my pleasure, believe me." Rosalie said next to me.

"No of course I don't mind, I'm glad you're here." I said genuinely. I was happy he was here.

Rosalie and Emmett were looking at each other grinning happily. We turned around to walk back to the towels and I saw that the rest of them were not as happy.

I felt Gabriel tense up as soon as he saw Edward. I turned to look at him and he looked very angry. Looks like I have to talk to him before he does anything to hurt Edward.

"Umm Gabriel, can I speak to you?" I didn't wait for his answer but I pulled him away so that they couldn't hear us speak.

I was expecting him to be angry after I explained that I didn't hate Edward as much and that he had changed but I was wrong, Gabriel wasn't angry, he was furious.

"How can you do that?! Did you not see how he treated you all that time?!" He shouted.

"Yes I think I do know what he did but he used to be my best friend, I can't hold a grudge against him for this long." I was getting really annoyed although I knew that Gabriel was right.

"That's right he _used _to be your friend. I don't think he's acted like one in a long time."

"Yes I know and he's sorry about it but I haven't even forgiven him yet." I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Gabriel looked at me and fell silent. "Bella, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you but I just don't want him to hurt you again."

"He won't." I wasn't sure if that was true but I sure as hell wanted it to be.

"Okay I shall not say anything to him but if he says or does anything to hurt you I shall deal with him personally." He kissed my lips softly and I calmed down.

"Thank you but I don't need any man's help to protect me, I can look after myself." I said hitting his arm playfully.

"Hmm I'm sure you can." He said kissing my neck.

I reluctantly pulled away and we headed back to the group.

_*3 hours later*_

"Say cheese!" Alice said as she ran back to us after setting up the timer on the camera.

"Cheese!" We all shouted as the flash went off. Emmett being Emmett had to shout out something so random and weird, "Yoghurt!"

We all turned to him with confused expressions. "What?! It's a dairy product too."

I sighed. "I'm not even going to comment on that."

Just then a bunch of barely dressed blondes walked past, they were giggling and pointing at Edward.

I felt very angry, here we go again.

One of the blondes stepped forward. She had long curly blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a silver bikini; she was pretty and totally Edward's type, bitchy. She had a metaphorical capital B stamped on her foundation plastered forehead.

She stood in front of him and bent down so that he was met with a hell lot of cleavage. Bleh. "Hey my name is Alyssa, I was wondering if you could keep me company, I'm so bored and I want to have a little fun if you know what I mean."

Wow she was terrible at flirting, I'm sorry but that must be said.

I didn't want to see Edward get up and go with her so I turned my head to the watch the waves on the sea.

"I'm sorry but I'm hanging out with my friends, you should go back to your own." I turned sharply to look at Edward.

OH MY GOD. Was he turning her down to hang out with us? Wow.

Everyone else was looking at Edward shocked.

Alyssa gasped, "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not interested." Edward said calmly.

Alyssa laughed, "I think you misunderstood me, I want to have sex with you now. So let's go."

"And I think you misunderstood me, I don't want to have sex with you, so go away."

Alyssa slapped Edward across the face and stalked off shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Edward just gingerly rubbed his cheek. I don't know what happened next but I think Alice, Rosalie and I just all jumped up to hug Edward. We all fell on top of him laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Edward I have never been so proud to call you my brother! That was so amazing." Alice gushed.

"I know Edward; I think I may have forgiven you a tiny bit just because of that." I said.

"A tiny bit?" He asked.

"Well it's better than nothing."

"Yeah you're right."

Rosalie laughed, "This is a miracle, we totally should have filmed all of that."

Emmett began chortling, "Babe do not worry I filmed the whole thing and I'm still filming."

We all settled back into our previous positions and stayed there sitting and talking there for a long time. I think even Edward and Gabriel began to act civilly towards each other. It was quite a sight.

And as I sat there with my friends I began to think that this day was one of the best (and weirdest) days of my life.

**A.N- Oh dear, I spent forever writing this because I was sort of unsure what I wanted to happen this story and I'm not too happy about it but meh. And I wanted it make this longer but I didn't sorry. Oh and I couldn't check all of the spellings to make sure it was perfect because I was rushed on time again as usual.**

**Can you see there are teams forming? Can you? Well I shall make it clearer!**

**Emmett and Rosalie = Team Gabriel**

**Alice and Jasper = Team Edward**

**So let me know what team are you?**

**Oh and let me know what you think about the story now by reviewing!**

**If you have anything you really want to happen let me know! I might not do it but I like to know what you think I'm missing or what events you want in the story so that I may add in :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I put a lot of effort into this!**


	12. Memories

**A.N- Okay, okay I know I haven't updated in a long time but I am truly sorry! I really had a major writer's block, like my mind was blank. I really got confused, sorry. Oh and I went on holiday to Turkey for 2 weeks, which was totally last minute otherwise I would have planned to have written earlier (Turkey was amazing in case you're wondering :P) and then I was ill after. Okay enough excuses.**

**Onto good things:**

**Thanks to ****d****affy410****, ****vampirefan17 (Rebekah!) ****and****gummiebears****for giving me a really long review, it helped me to see what you readers are thinking :D Thanks! ****I was majorly happy when I read them, cheers! And ****madyb713 ****for your ideas, thankyou for telling me what you think should happen :D.**

**And finally ****twilighter2967**** for your views and ideas! I think she deserve a round of applause; if it wasn't her then I would still be confused about what to do! You're awesome! Thanks :D**

**Sorry if you feel that I'm favouring some readers over others, I love you all! I apologise! If you want to be mentioned let me know or I will just pick them!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you're all amazing!**

**Oh and could you all please vote on my poll on whether you think Victoria and James should come in the story (and the one about which team you're in, I lost track lol. Ignore one of my weird team suggestions please, I kind of put it on there on a whim) or just tell me in your reviews or p.m. me! Thanks!**

**Please excuse the fact that this chapter is terrible! I tried :S But basically I realised I hadn't really gotten in to depth with their past so I hope this makes up for it :D**

Chapter 12- Memories

B.P.O.V (the evening after the beach)

"Alice! Do we really have to watch these?" I know I sounded really whiny right about now but I just wanted to get to sleep. Alice said as this is a sleepover we're not "allowed" to go to sleep and as I so helpfully pointed out that that it's a "_SLEEPover"_ meaning we sleep over at a person's house not stay the whole night awake. If I wasn't meant to sleep wouldn't it be called a "_**NO-SLEEP-over**_", "_**AWAKE-over**_" or my personal favourite "_**LURE-PEOPLE-IN-WITH-THE-PROMISE-OF-SLEEP-ONLY-TO-KILL-THE-PERSON-WITH-SLEEP-DEPRIVATION-over**_", see at least these names aren't misleading.

"No, we don't really have to watch these videos but I'm feeling slightly nostalgic." She said skipping over towards the sofa I was sitting on.

"But these videos are for when we're seventy and want to remember the past because we can't do so ourselves or when we want to embarrass Emmett! Not me!" I cried as Alice placed a video in the VCR.

"Oi!" Emmett complained as he walked in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "I don't do stupid things on video."

"That's because there is never a camera when you need it." Edward muttered leaning over to steal some popcorn from Emmett, which earned him a brotherly punch to his arm. Edward just grinned smugly at Emmett as he chewed the popcorn.

It felt normal to have Edward sitting with us even after all that has happened but by no means had I forgotten anything he had done, I just decided to give him a chance, I had to keep reminding myself that in case I fell for his charms before he has actually redeemed himself.

Alice broke me away from my chain of thoughts. "I bet there will be a video of you doing something stupid Emmett, don't you worry about that."

Emmett just smiled, "Ah well, it can't possibly be worse than anything Bella does."

"See. We haven't started and I'm already getting picked on." I groaned grabbing a pillow and hugging it to me.

"Gosh, you're such a downer, just enjoy the videos." As she said that a 6 year old me popped up on the T.V and, oh my god, my front teeth were missing, I looked bloody freaky. I was smiling widely into the camera.

**-+-Video flashback****-+-**

**(A.N- yeah most people do flashbacks, I do VIDEO FLASHBACKS! I know, I'm too cool :D )**

_**Bella was smiling into the camera as Carlisle told her a joke. "Why do seagulls live near the sea?"**_

"_**Why Uncle Carlisle?" Bella asked happily.**_

" _**Because if they lived near the bay, they would be called bagels." (A.N- Haha that is sooo NOT funny, just bear with the terrible joke :D Haha animal joke, bear, hah!)**_

_**Bella started laughing until a high pitched voice disturbed her.**_

"_**Daddy!" Alice shouted. "Look at me!" She was still quite short for her age with straight, long, black hair that fell down her back. **_

_**Carlisle turned to her. "Yes Alice?"**_

"_**Look I can do a cartwheel!" She attempted to do one but ended up doing falling on Bella who was standing nearby.**_

"_**Bella!!!" Alice cried as she tried to move the taller girl off of her. "You ruined my cartwheel! Move! I have to show daddy my cartwheel and I can't if you keep ruining them all."**_

_**Bella huffed indignantly "Nu-uh, if you could do a proper cartwheel you wouldn't have fallen on me!" **_

"_**I can so do a cartwheel!" Alice shouted back.**_

"_**Can not!"**_

"_**Can to!"**_

"_**Can to doesn't even make sense!" Bella shot back.**_

"_**Yeah it does, if you were so smart you would know that!"**_

"_**I am smart."**_

"_**Are not."**_

"_**Am to."**_

"_**Am to doesn't even make sense." Alice mimicked.**_

"_**Uncle Carlisle."Bella cried, "Alice is picking on me."**_

"_**No I'm not you cry-baby!"**_

"_**I'm not a cry-baby!"**_

"_**Then why are you crying!" Alice taunted smugly.**_

_**She tried to rub away the traitorous tears in from her cheeks. "I am not!"**_

"_**Alice, stop picking on Bella!" Edward shouted at Alice as he came running over.**_

"_**Fine stand up for girlfriend and not your sister." Alice complained.**_

_**Edward and Bella blushed. **_

"_**She is not my girlfriend." He mumbled.**_

"_**Sure, sure." She began singing, "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…"**_

"_**Shutup Alice." Edward grabbed a hose and sprayed Alice with water.**_

_**Alice gasped and looked at her wet clothes. "Ooooh I'm telling mummy!" She ran away to find Esme.**_

_**Bella forgot about Carlisle and his camera as Edward smiled his crooked grin at her. **_

"_**Thank you" Bella said softly.**_

"_**No problem Bella. That's what best friends are for. I will always be here for you."**_

"_**Always?" She asked shyly.**_

"_**Always and forever." He confirmed.**_

_**Bella quickly hugged him.**_

_**Emmett chuckled from nearby. "Ewwww Eddie, she has cooties and now you do too, what a cootie couple." He laughed at his own joke. "You get it, cootie couple instead of cute couple, haha I crack myself up."**_

_**Edward picked up the hose again and looked at Bella as if asking for her permission, she smiled and nodded and Edward took off running after Emmett. **_

_**Carlisle quickly ran after them with the camera trying to stop them from damaging the hose as they tackled each other to the ground.**_

**-+-End VIDEO flashback-+-**

We sat there laughing as we watched the video.

"How terrible was that joke at the beginning." Emmett guffawed, "Bagel."

"We know that you loved it really." Rosalie teased. "I saw you laughing to yourself."

Emmett snorted. "I was laughing at how bad it was."

"Sure babe." Rosalie said doubtfully, "And what about the cootie couple."

Emmett laughed. "Now that my friends is genius!" (**A.N- Yes, I know I am a genius (coughs) for making that up on the spot**)

I looked at Edward to see him just sitting there staring at me. Suddenly the words _Always and Forever _began to repeat itself in my mind. A promise he never failed to remind me about when we were young, he always promised to protect me and be there for me, he broke that promise many times recently.

"And did you hear how high-pitched Edward's voice was!" Emmett slapped his leg in amusement.

"Hey, I was only 6; it's not my fault that I hadn't gone through puberty then." Edward said defensively.

"Still hasn't." Emmett stage whispered to Jasper who laughed loudly.

"I still can't believe we used to argue when we were young Bella." Alice said sadly.

I laughed. "Alice, it was hardly not expected, we were like sisters, we were bound to argue time to time."

Alice sighed. "Yeah I guess."

I pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry, we are the best of friends now. I can't remember a time when I argued with you recently."

"Maybe it's because you repressed it. That pixie is one scary girl. I know that I have tried to repress many arguments with her." Emmett shuddered.

"Always the dramatic Emmett." Alice sighed. "I'm pretty sure you're adopted and related to Bella instead."

I gasped. "How dare you insinuate that he is my brother."

Emmett cheered. "Damn right sister!"

I continued on. "That's an insult to me."

"Speak the truth." Emmett paused. "Wait, Huh? Insult?" Emmett pretended to cry. "And here I thought that I meant something to you."

Jasper laughed, "And you wonder why we call you our precious drama queen."

Emmett crossed his arms and pouted.

"Case and point." Jasper said smugly.

"Let's just watch another video." I said.

Alice pressed play on the VCR.

**-+-Video flashback****-+-**

"_**Trick or treat." Six twelve year old children shouted from the doorstep of an old lady's house.**_

"_**Aw look at what we have here, aren't you adorable." She began to put sweets into their bags. "One for the pretty princess."**_

"_**Thank you kind lady." Rosalie said regally and the old lady gave a delighted chuckle.**_

"_**One for the dashing cowboy." **_

"_**Thank you miss." Jasper tipped his to her.**_

"_**One for the magical pixie."**_

"_**I'm a fairy." Alice pouted.**_

"_**Sorry." The lady gave her another sweet and Alice smiled happily. "One for the clever doctor."**_

"_**Thanks." Edward smiled brightly.**_

"_**One for the scary Frankenstein's monster."**_

"_**Rawr!" Emmett growled.**_

"_**And one for the cute little angel."**_

_**Bella smiled sweetly. "Thank you."**_

_**They all ran back to where Esme was standing with Renee who was currently filming everyone.**_

"_**So ready to move on?" Esme asked.**_

_**They all chorused a yes and the six continued on walking.**_

"_**Rawr?" Edward said after a while. "Emmett seriously?" **_

"_**What?" Emmett laughed. "I thought I could scare the candy from her."**_

"_**Or give her a heart attack." Edward muttered.**_

"_**That's what you're here for Dr. Edward, my boy." He said patting Edward on the shoulder.**_

_**Edward sighed and fell back in to step with Bella. "Hello my angel!"**_

_**Bella giggled. "What's up doc?"**_

_**Edward laughed "No carrot, Bugs Bunny?" **_

"_**As you can plainly see I'm no rabbit."**_

_**Edward looked at her intently. "You're right. I can only see a beautiful angel."**_

_**Bella blushed and only then did she realise the group had gone on ahead. "We should catch up with them."**_

_**Edward took her hand and walked over to them.**_

_****Video pauses and records again (1 hour later)****_

"_**Get off my yard you rotten kids! I ain't got no candy!" The old man shook his fist angrily.**_

"_**Damn cranky bastard!" Emmett shouted back.**_

"_**What did you say kid? Why I ought to… Respect your elders you hooligan!" The old man started hobbling over to Emmett so we turned and legged it back to our parents screaming.**_

_**Bella being a clumsy child tripped and fell to the floor.**_

"_**Bella!" Edward cried stopping. He ran back and tried to help her get up but her dress was stuck to the sprinkler. The old man was so close to them now.**_

_**Bella shooed his hands and pushed him away. "You go on without me."**_

"_**No I'm not going to leave you behind."**_

"_**Just go. We don't both need to sacrifice ourselves."**_

_**Edward looked torn. "I'll be back for you. Be brave!"**_

_**Bella sighed heavily. "Oh for heavens sake! Go you drama queen!"**_

_**Edward sprinted off leaving Bella alone. He ran over to his mother.**_

"_**The crazy old man is gonna whip us with his cane mum!" Emmett cried.**_

"_**Well you shouldn't have been so rude then." Esme scolded.**_

_**Edward tugged on Renee's arm making the camera shake. "Aunt Renee, aren't you going to save Bella?"**_

_**Renee laughed. "No sweetheart, she'll be fine."**_

_**The camera zoomed on Bella being told off and she cried sadly nodding her head to show that she understood. Then the old man smiled reluctantly and pulled out a lollipop and gave it to her, he ruffled her hair and went back in the house. Bella walked back towards us eating a lolly.**_

"_**Bella NOOOO!" Emmett shouted. "It could be poison. Damn it, it's already entered her blood stream. Breathe Bella. Don't go into the light. It will be okay." Emmett pushed Edward towards her. "See Doctor Edward is here to save you! Oh man, who am I kidding you're doomed! Doomed!!!" Emmett finished the sentence on his knees, hand reaching for the stars.**_

_**Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Emmett, honest."**_

_**Emmett hugged Bella tightly, "Do not speak sweet Bella, you mustn't use up your strength. Fear not, after you shall die, I shall avenge your death! The old man shall pay for his evil deeds for tonight we shall strike him at the heart of his "humble" abode. Imagine to his surprise when he wakes up to see his evil lair encased in a layer of toilet roll paper and his precious windows smeared with the rebellious paint of rotten eggs. Oh I shall take much pleasure in seeing his horror and it shall all be in your honour." Emmett turned away from Bella wiping tears away from his eyes. "Take her away. I can not stand to see her face in so much agony. Her final hours shall be so much worse, I wish you well. I shall remember you as a saint! Go now! Thinking about your eventual demise is bad enough, it has already taken a great toll on me, I can not see it! Please for the sake of my sanity!"**_

"_**Or what's left of it." Jasper muttered to Edward.**_

**-+-End VIDEO flashback-+-**

The video paused and we were all left speechless.

"So about that weather." Emmett said hoping to change the subject.

"I can't believe you really thought I was going to die and that you were going to "avenge" my death." I said shocked.

Emmett blushed, he actually blushed!

"Man, that is tragic." Edward said. "You even cried."

"Hah! Me? Cry? Never." Emmett nervously laughed. "I was just trying to hide my laughter from you because I managed to convince you that I thought she was going to die and I felt bad that I managed to fool you, I hid my laughter to save your egos."

Jasper gave Emmett a doubtful look. "Sure. And you thought that Bella would be a bigger fool."

"Well she did trip. You and Eddie were so dramatic." Emmett said laughing, "You go on without me" He imitated in a high pitched voice. "I won't leave you behind Bella." He said in an even higher voice than before.

"I told you my voice wasn't that high pitched." Edward said angrily.

"No you're right." Emmett conceded. "You didn't sound like that. You sounded worse."Emmett's laughter grew even louder as he realised he managed to fool Edward.

Alice sighed. "Emmett you're hopeless."

"As is your face." Emmett said happily.

Alice glared at him.

Emmett gulped nervously. "What I meant is, as is your face hopeless of meeting a match for its beauty."

Alice smiled, "That's what I thought."

Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of his head.

"Ow, babe?" I actually felt bad for him.

"Beauty?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how she does it. It's like she crushes my free will with nothing but a single glance of those piercing blue eyes. Argh, she glares again." Emmett squealed and hid behind an embarrassed Rosalie.

"Alice would tell him to jump and he would jump." Rosalie said disappointedly.

"I can't help it if I am susceptible to her charming qualities and persuasive personality." Emmett said in a trance-like voice.

"Emmett don't look into her eyes!" Edward shouted.

Emmett shook himself. "I'm sorry, it's her demon powers. She is the devil's spawn. And you believe me Eddie! You believe in me!"

Edward cringed at his nickname. "How do you think I end up going shopping with her. I don't like going."

"I thought you did." Emmett admitted.

Edward sighed, "I give up."

Emmett perked up. "So I win."

"Win what?" Edward waved him off. "No wait forget I said anything, this is dragging on long enough. Put a new tape in Alice."

Alice got up to check what video to put in and place them down after reading the labels on them. "Wait let me go get the rest of them. These are boring."

Alice went to head out of the room but I stopped her. "Not so fast Alice, I'm coming to make sure you don't pick up something that embarrasses me."

Alice sighed, "Fine."

Rosalie got up too, "I'm not going to be left here alone with these idiots."

Emmett smiled, "Love you too babe."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed Alice and Bella out of the room.

**E.P.O.V**

I sighed as I saw Bella leave the room. I thought it was bad before to watch her carry on her life hating me but now that I found out that I loved her I felt as if I was being tortured.

I know she said she would give me a chance but I had a feeling I would somehow manage to mess that up too.

"Aw Eddie. You look so glum…like a plum." Emmett sang.

"Sometimes I wonder about your sanity, Emmie." I countered.

"Ooooh smart one Eddikins."

"You two are ridiculous." Jasper said.

"If you are talking to Edward's two different personalities then I agree." Emmett said solemnly. "He's like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde."

Emmett got up and wandered over to the videos and read out the labels. "Trip to the zoo, shopping trip number 135 age 6, sleepover: Bella spills all, Emmett imitates….hold on a minute, Bella spills all. I wonder what this is about." Emmett put it in the VCR and pressed play.

"Emmett I don't think they will want us to watch it you know. I only just started to build up my trust with Bella, I don't want to ruin it." I said uncertainly.

"Oh hush up. If it gets private we'll stop it."

**-+- Video flashback -+-**

"_**So Bella tell us, what happened?" Alice asked to Bella as she held the camera.**_

"_**Oh can you just stop it, I don't want to talk about it." Bella said while eating out of a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.**_

"_**Please. You just came here crying. I can't help but wonder what happened."**_

"_**Fine just because I love you so much, it's just this whole thing with Edward…It's bugging me how he treats me."**_

"_**Well he treats you like shit and you let him do it but something's different, you don't let it bug you normally."**_

_**Bella sighed. "I just had a sort of epiphany."**_

"_**What kind of epiphany?" Rosalie asked curiously.**_

"_**I'm not telling you guys in front of a camera!"**_

"_**Why not? No one will watch it apart from us, when we're old and sitting down with our grandchildren reliving the good old days. And who's going to tease you then? You could say I was young, don't become like me children! There, excuse done, now spill the beans."**_

"_**I realised my feelings about Edward."**_

_**Alice gasped.**_

"_**Damn it woman, be quite and let me finish before I back down out of this."**_

"_**Okay, sorry." Alice apologised.**_

"_**Well I kind of realised…I'minlovewithhim!" Bella finished quickly.**_

"_**Huh?" Rosalie was confused.**_

"_**I'm in love with Edward. Yeah, I'm in love with that selfish bastard who doesn't even care about me."**_

"_**Awww that's so sweet." Alice gushed.**_

"_**No it isn't." Rosalie looked at Alice disapprovingly. "It isn't fair on her. You see the way he treats her Alice. Why do you love him Bella" Rosalie asked.**_

_**Bella blushed, "Jerkward aside, I guess I love him for everything."**_

**-+-End VIDEO flashback-+-**

Emmett paused the video and looked at me shocked.

I was frozen.

Bella was in love with me?

**-------+--------**

**A.N- Dun dun duuuun, Edward found out Bella's huge crush on him. Yeah not much of a cliff-hanger but still you love me for trying, right? Right?**

**Please tell me what you think and vote in my poll please because I can't write the next chapter without knowing what you want.**

**Again majorly sorry about the late update but if it means anything I felt majorly guilty and tried to update but I kept deleting it and starting again and again and again.**

**Oooh and I also wanted to update this week because it's my birthday this week on Saturday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! I'm going to be 16! Yay!**

**So please review and make my day and birthday!!!!**

**I love you all my splendid readers and reviewers!**

***Carries on singing and skips away***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**


	13. Did she hear?

**A.N- ****MAJOR THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS GUYS!!!! YOU ROCK!**

**I really am sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been so busy, I'm sure you can understand :)**

**I understand Emmett was too young in the last chapter to be speaking like that so thanks for pointing that out guys, he was supposed to be older but I was worried that they were too old for Halloween, guess I mucked that up. I changed it to twelve now :P (hope that's old enough)**

**Please excuse any spelling mistakes and grammatical stuff, I didn't have any time to check it :P**

**Reviews would help an awful lot to know what you think of the story :D**

Chapter 13

Did she hear?

I was still in shock.

Bella loved me!

Wow.

That was the last thing I would have expected.

She always acted...well like Bella. Sure she would blush when I smiled or complimented her but that was just Bella for you. Maybe it really was something more.

Emmett quickly ran to the VCR and took out the video.

"Umm guys..." He looked really nervous, probably fearing what would happen when the girls found out we watched it. "Let's pretend this never happened."

"No." I said. "How can I forget that my best friend had a crush on me all those years? Em, it's not something you can ignore easily."

"Yeah, well it may not be easy for you but it's as sure as hell easier for all of us than facing three angry chicks. Don't be selfish. It was a mistake and let's just leave it at that."

"I need to talk to Bella about this and apologise," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "maybe then we could get this mess sorted out."

Jasper looked at me sympathetically. "Yeah it could help. If we just solved these problems then we could be like what we were before all this mess."

"Yeah and then afterwards we could ride off into the sunset on our unicorns into a Utopian society full of happiness and joy, where we could all hold hands and sing songs together and then maybe, while we're at it, we can help the Grinch learn the true meaning of Christmas." Emmett laughed bitterly, "I don't think so Jasper."

Jasper stood up from his seat. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Hmm, let's see." Emmett started to count of things with his fingers. "Well, first of all Mr High-and-mighty thought he was better than us and went off with the school whores, preferring their STD company to our own, he turned his back on us and treated Bella like shit, he treated her like a...well I was going to say a dog but that is Tanya's title."

I cringed at the reminder of Tanya.

Apparently Emmett wasn't finished as he continued to speak, "And then he goes and starts a fight at a party and calls Bella all these harsh names. You beat up her boyfriend and, here is the best bit, suddenly you have an epiphany, you have seen the light, you were wrong and have redeemed your ways, which I highly doubt, you're sorry and you want Bella to forgive you. But do you know what, Bella has finally moved on, she hasn't got that huge crush on you anymore, she is finally happy with her boyfriend and she doesn't need you to come back and complicate her life again. Just leave her and let her live her life, she doesn't need you anymore!"

I was silent after he was finished and I waited for him to calm down. When I was pretty sure he wasn't going to come after me and beat the shit out of me, I finally spoke. "I'm going to make it up to her."

Emmett sighed loudly, "Damn it Edward. Why won't you listen to me? Just leave her the heck alone. She doesn't need you!"

"But I need her." And I did, I couldn't imagine a life without her, she meant too much to me.

"Listen, you messed up, give her time. Don't interfere and ruin things further. I don't want to see her hurt and it's very likely that you will."

"How many times do I have to say this, I don't want to hurt her!" I shouted.

"You may not want to but you probably will. It's better to just leave it."

"But you saw that video..." I started but Emmett interrupted me.

"Yes. I did but that was the past, this is the present and she got over it, it's time you did too."

I was about to reply but the front door to the house slammed closed and the rumble of a truck was heard getting further and further away. Not just any truck, Bella's truck.

I swear I felt my face pale, I looked at Emmett and notice him and Jasper weren't looking too good either.

Please, dear god, tell me she didn't hear any of this. I knew it would only make things worse and that our relationship, which was already on shaky grounds, would collapse.

I sighed and decided that I would only be denying the inevitable if I just stayed down here and did nothing. "Come on guys! I am not going upstairs by myself."

Emmett looked at me shocked. "Upstairs! Man, are you suicidal? That's where Rosalie and Alice are! They will kill us if they find out what that we watched that video."

"But you put it in the VCR. Not us." Jasper accused.

"Yeah but they won't care, they only care for the hunt. They're one of those ask questions later people. And if I go down I'm taking you all down with me!"

Jasper shook his head in disappointment. "That's low man. Even for you."

Emmett grinned. "Survival of the fittest."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Rosalie and Alice.

"Guys..." I started.

"I'm not taking the blame for your idiocy." Jasper interrupted.

They obviously hadn't heard Rosalie and Alice yet and if they don't keep quite soon then we are in big trouble.

"Well how was I supposed to know what was on the tape?" Emmett asked.

"Well..."

"Guys!" I shouted.

"See! It's not my fault." Emmett smiled smugly. "I obviously had no clue that I picked out a video of Bella professing her love for Edward."

"YOU WHAT!?" Alice shrieked loudly.

Emmett's smug smile quickly fell and he visibly paled.

"Hello Alice." He smiled tightly. "Ummm...lovely weather we're having today."

Alice, obviously not fooled, glared. "It's raining."

Emmett looked outside quickly. "Ah so it is. Hardly surprising for where we live. And I do find the rain refreshing and...."

Rosalie obviously had enough of his rambling. "Emmett, what video were you watching?"

"Well umm...you know...PORN!" Emmett shouted.

"Porn?!" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Haha, yeah...teenage boys, hormones and all that." He chuckled nervously.

WTF?! Dig us all a bigger hole to get out of.

"Yeah I'm sure. Well that sounds kind of weird since we happened to hear you saying that you watched a video of 'Bella professing her love for Edward'."

"Well whatever video you watched, both ways, you're dead." Rosalie threatened. "Now would you tell us the truth!"

"Oh for heavens sakes!" Jasper shouted. "Yeah he did put in the video with Bella sharing her feelings for Edward! Dear god, Emmett be a man and grow a backbone."

"I am a man!" Emmett protested. "Ask Rosalie, she would know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Her mouth twitched slightly as she fought against a smile. Even when angry she couldn't resist him.

"So then, what happened after you watched it?" Alice asked.

"Well we think she kind of...ummm...found out we watched the video." Jasper trailed off at the end.

"Found out how?"

"Well we were arguing...."

"I beg to differ; we weren't arguing, we were passionately debating over conflicting opinions." Emmett smiled broadly at his input.

Jasper sighed. "...And then we heard the door slam and Bella's truck drive away."

Suddenly I felt hopeful. "What if Bella didn't hear? I mean she couldn't have been down here for long."

Alice looked unsure. "I don't know. She went downstairs about 5 minutes before we came downstairs."

Well that crushed that hope.

"So what are you going to do?" Emmett asked.

Alice smiled. "_WE_ are going to see Bella and speak to her about it."

Emmett smiled back. "While _WE_ stay here and hold up the fort! I like that idea!"

Alice's smiled faded. "Ah, naïve Emmett. By _WE_ I mean all of us. So get your ass up, we are going to see Bella."

Emmett got up and went outside to his Jeep muttering under his breath.

"I'm surprised you didn't go after Bella straight after she left." Jasper said to Alice.

"Yeah, don't you usually go after her and make sure she stays with you. Five minutes away from you is an awful long time for you guys." Something just didn't add up.

Alice looked over at Rosalie nervously. "Well ummmm, we were busy talking about...girl things."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Umm...Periods, tampons, must I go on." Alice smiled innocently.

"Okay, whatever, that's enough info for me." Jasper said uncomfortably.

I knew there was more to this than it seemed but I decided to let it go for now. Now we just needed to speak to Bella.

We piled into the Jeep and drove to Bella's house, each one of us were wrapped up in our own thoughts.

We soon reached the house and walked slowly to the front door and Rosalie banged her fist on the door.

We waited for about a minute before Rosalie got impatient. She knocked again and when she didn't get an answer she was not impatient but angry. "Bella I swear if you do not open this door I will knock it down. I am not joking!" She screamed while pounding on the door.

"Maybe she's not in." Alice said.

Emmett shrugged. "Her truck's here."

"What if she's hurt, you know Bella, she might have tripped and hit her head on the stairs! Maybe she has a concussion or something." I started to get really panicked thinking of all the horrific possibilities, Bella was very prone to accidents.

"Relax dude. She's probably fine."

Alice bent down and picked up the spare key that was hidden under the welcome mat.

"Wow, how original. A key there of all places" Emmett snorted, "Amateur hiding place." He started to look scared as his brain began to churn something over. "And very unsafe; what if some random hooligan came around feeling in the mood to rob someone and happened to come across this house and they decided "oohh this looks like a lovely place to rob" and they use the key that's conveniently placed under there and enter the house and then Bella happens to be there and she comes across the robber and then she screams and the robber panics and stabs her with a knife he carried with him. Oh dear god! She needs to hide the key better!"

Rosalie sighed. "Always the drama queen."

Emmett looked offended. "I'm just thinking practically, something you should be doing. I am foreseeing the possible outcomes of someone's stupidity that can lead to vast consequences."

Jasper snickered. "Drama queen."

"Fine!" Emmett stomped his foot and took the key off of Alice to open the door. He stepped inside, "Honey I'm home." He grinned. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that."

"Sounds like no one's here." Jasper said.

Alice walked into the kitchen and walked back in waving a piece of paper triumphantly. "Looks like someone is out on a date with a certain French beau."

Rosalie went over to Alice and snatched the note out of her hands and began reading it. "_Gone out with Gabe; will be back later, food in the fridge. Love Bella._"

"Why didn't she tell us?" Alice asked angrily. "I would have gotten her ready."

"Must of been a last thing Al." Jasper said.

Alice frowned. "So what do we do now?"

"Well apparently there is some food in the fridge, so I will just go and help myself." Emmett stated happily. He skipped into the kitchen.

"That's for Charlie!" Jasper shouted following him into the kitchen. They continued arguing while we stood in the hallway.

"I guess we just wait for her to come back." I said.

Great, more time to worry about this. I could only hope she won't be too angry.

**A.N- Okay I felt really bad about not updating for such a long time so I didn't do my homework just so I could write this for you lot. I know it's short and not that great but it's better than nothing right?**

**I will try really hard to write the next chapter soon but I really do have a lot of work and tests so please be patient. I feel so bad about it, I'm so sorry.**

**Please review and make my day :D**

**Oh, and last reminder on my poll on whether James and Victoria should be in the story :) THANKS!**


	14. Conflicts are just the best, NOT

**LONG A.N (sorry) - First things first...**

**I'M SO HORRIBLE! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AGES!!!! I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**I honestly did not mean to do this, I seriously had it all planned out, the whole chapter and everything so that I could write it after my exams but then I got writers block so I decided to postpone it until I came back from holiday but then I was stuck there for 4 weeks instead because of the snow and then when I came back I had even more exams and then after my parents were like you need to revise more to get your grades up thanks to stupid "Parents consultation evening" and so now I'm back for I don't know how long but I hope never to take this long again.**

**So more stuff to say...**

**YAY! OVER 500 REVIEWS! :') THIS MAKES MY DAY! –wipes tear away- such a beautiful moment for me. ****Awww guys :D I love you all immensely. I had so many amazing reviews so I rushed to update. ****I spent ages replying to each of your reviews just to show you how much I appreciated them :) **

**Wow, I have a serious Team Gabriel reading the story, **_**Bella Alice Rose**_**, thanks for your idea :D Much appreciated.**

**Thank you to **_**mnm111494**_** for your review, lol, I'm so flattered :) (and slightly scared, nah I'm totally random too).**

_**katy3963, **___**and**_** f**_**or reviewing like most of my chapters.**

_**Dlpash,**_** I really appreciate all your reviews. I get a review from you for every chapter and don't think I don't notice :D**

**Finally, **_**rosalie+emmet bella+edward**_** for making sure I updated, seriously I really wanted to reply to your reviews but I couldn't so I'm saying thanks here :)**

**On the special request of **_**'Twilight for eternity'**_** I shall put Jacob in the story for a while ****BUT**** he will not be part of this love triangle, I made a new triangle and I'm not looking to change it or make it into a love square! Oh and she also asked for cyber desserts again, so I'm putting back on my cyber apron and heading off into my cyber kitchen to make all my reviewers some cyber apple pie, with cyber ice cream if you're feeling adventurous :P**

**I just have one final thing to say, please don't read this story if you hate it; I don't want reviews just rudely saying that they don't like it; constructive criticism is welcome if it is polite, I won't be upset about it but saying it was dumb like a thousand times (like this person who reviewed) is just dumb as well so just keep it to yourself. If you really hate it so much just end your "suffering" by clicking the little 'x' in the corner because I don't want to hear it. I do try to write and if the humour isn't for you well tough, there are plenty of other good stories.**

**Okay sorry guys for the rant at the end there, I was just majorly upset by that review, I know I'm probably over-reacting but still it does hurt :'(**

**Now it is going to get slightly less goofy and random because well I was just trying to have some fun in the last chapters but I want to get back to the plot...mostly :P If you really want to read some really random goofy fun times then check out my other story (well script to be honest) it is totally random and even includes myself and the friend who is helping to write it, CAUTION it is realllly random sometimes :)**

**RESULT OF POLL!:****No Victoria and James****, merci for voting :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter an please review :D**

**Twilight is not mine, The Stephanie Meyer owns all...except my plot, I thought of it myself :)**

**I do not have a beta so forgive any spelling mistakes and grammar errors; I didn't have the time to check it myself. If anyone wants to beta this story for me please let me know, it would save me so much time to do it myself and I would be so grateful :)**

Chapter 14

Conflicts are just the best, NOT

(BPOV)

_Alice got up to check what video to put in and place them down after reading the labels on them. "Wait let me go get the rest of them. These are boring."_

_Alice went to head out of the room but I stopped her. "Not so fast Alice, I'm coming to make sure you don't pick up something that embarrasses me."_

_Alice sighed, "Fine."_

_Rosalie got up too, "I'm not going to be left here alone with these idiots."_

_Emmett smiled, "Love you too babe."_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed Alice and I out of the room._

"So..." Rosalie began as she sat down on Alice's bed.

I turned to her, "So?"

"So how are things with the gorgeous French beaux?" She asked.

"Good." I answered.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Just good?"

"Umm, Very good?"

"Argh!" Alice ran towards me and held me by the shoulders. "What she means is, are you thinking of breaking up with him and going back to Edward yet?"

"Okay...I only just started going out with him, it's going good. Very good." I added staring pointedly at Rosalie even though Alice was still clutching onto my shoulder, I stepped back out of her small reach. "Stop staring at me like that!" I exclaimed as they continued to look at me as if I was hiding something. When they still continued I sighed and headed into Alice's bathroom to avoid their probing looks.

I stood in front of the sink and splashed some water on my face.

I was so fed up of people constantly trying to immerse themselves into my life whenever the mood struck.

I focused on breathing in and out, trying to calm myself. _They were my friends they meant no harm by trying to help me. _

Well that's what I thought until I heard Rosalie and Alice talking outside in hushed voices like the other day.

I could hear Rosalie's smug voice, "See, it looks like our little Bella won't be going back to your sad excuse of a brother any time soon."

"Rosalie, shut the hell up, Bella and Edward belong together and you know it, stop trying to keep them separate." Alice sounded furious. It wasn't as if Alice was never angry, she did that often but she was never angry with Rosalie.

I moved closer to the door to hear them better.

"Oh give me a break, he treated her like shit and you're defending him and trying to get the two of them together!" Rosalie shouted.

"Well why the hell shouldn't they, they are both happy when they are together and anyone can see they love each oth..."

"Stop be such a bloody romantic Alice, Edward can only love himself and Bella is too head-over-heels for him that she doesn't care about anything he has done to her before! She never knows what's good for herself; she is a danger magnet."

_To say I was insulted would be an understatement; did I really come off that desperate and clumsy?_

"He does love her!" Alice screamed at her.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I won't let her let him drag her down again into that pit of despair."

"Wow Rose, I didn't know you were so dramatic." I could hear Alice's sarcasm.

Their whispered conversation was clearly not so quite anymore. They were screaming so loudly that I was surprised no one from downstairs came up yet t check on them.

"Just stop trying to push Edward and Bella together or I'll..."

"You'll what Rose?! Fight me?! Give me a break; you can clearly see that Bella and Gabriel don't belong together..."

"And you can see that Edward is no good for her either! Plus you liked Gabriel before, what changed Alice?!"

"I do...It's just...that....it's..." Alice stuttered.

"What? I can't understand you? Gabe can speak better English than you can!"

"Argh. You're so bitchy, no wonder people call you an ice cold bitch." I flinched back from the harsh words and they weren't even aimed at me.

"Woah, breaking news, never heard of that before." Rosalie replied in a bored tone. "Maybe you could think of something more original by using that thing called a dictionary, might teach you some English. Ever thought your aversion to Gabe might be the fact that the other person fighting for Bella's heart is your brother?"

"You know that isn't true, I just want her to be happy! Unlike you! You're just trying to get back at Edward for some weird reason!"

"No, it's because I watched that bastard destroy Bella, everyday, it killed me to watch it happen and now I see her happy once again and you want to change that! Why?!"

"Oh don't go all sappy on me Rose, you never been the one for romance, don't pretend you care now. Just back off and leave Bella alone!"

"You first!"

I moved away from the door, refusing to listen to anymore, however their shouts followed me as I sat down at the edge of the bathtub.

I couldn't believe the two of them had been trying to manipulate me into dating two different people.

I felt so betrayed but another part of me was kind of worried into how far they would go to try to help me. They would risk their own friendship for me. How bad was it for them to watch me while Edward broke my heart.

I couldn't stand their muffled shouts anymore and stepped out of the bathroom to still hear them arguing, their backs were turned to me but they must of heard me since they turned around to stare at me, faces red and angry.

Their expressions quickly turned remorse as they probably saw the sadness etched upon my face.

"Bella, you didn't by any chance hear what we said?" Alice asked me worriedly.

I was just about to answer but Rosalie spoke before I could, "Of course she did, you were screaming like a damn banshee."

"Shutup Rosalie! Just shut up for once in your life!" Alice screamed at her.

I quickly ran out of the room before hearing anymore of their conversation, it was so painful to hear them screaming at each other. It was supposed to be us against the world not us against the other.

I could clearly feel the hot streaks of my tears running down my cheeks.

I headed down the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I held its cold surface against my cheeks, hoping it's coldness would soothe the boiling emotions within me.

I sat down on one of the stools and rested my head in my hands upon the counter.

Soon I could hear the shouting again, surprisingly it was not from upstairs with Rose and Alice who I could still hear screaming at each other faintly, it was the guys. I could clearly hear their voices rising and falling from where I sat.

I heard Emmett sigh loudly, "Damn it Edward. Why won't you listen to me? Just leave her the heck alone. She doesn't need you!"

"But I need her." I could recognise Edward's melodic voice and it broke my heart that he sounded so anguished.

_Who were they talking about?_

"Listen, you messed up, give her time. Don't interfere and ruin things further. I don't want to see her hurt and it's very likely that you will."

"How many times do I have to say this, I don't want to hurt her!" Edward shouted back at Emmett.

"You may not want to but you probably will. It's better to just leave it." Emmett stated calmly.

Again, I didn't want to hear what was said, I was tired of eavesdropping on other people's conversations and I was tired of listening to the people I love fight amongst themselves. I knew I was probably missing something important but I didn't have it in me to care.

I picked up my bag, trying to block out what was going on around me; I had so much to process that I just felt myself withdrawing within myself, stopping myself from letting outside world in until I fully understood the emotions within myself.

I got into my truck and sped away as fast as my truck would allow knowing full well that they probably heard me leave. I would think about what to say to them later but right now I wanted to focus on my feelings about them interfering in my life.

I would be stupid not to realise that Emmett and Edward were talking about me but I didn't know where Jasper stood with all of this, probably on Alice's side. Argh, on sides?! We weren't even in an argument, well not that I knew of, I just can't get my head wrapped around the fact that they were secretly pushing me towards a guy, it was totally unjustifiable and I didn't think I could forgive them for it. _Great, just another thing I can't forgive, I have got to get a list for this, maybe start a club because the members and reasons just seem to keep growing in number._

My thoughts jolted to a halt as I pulled up outside my house to see Gabriel standing by his car waiting.

I felt a jolt of happiness at seeing him but also sadness, I knew I had to end it with him now because our relationship was just a problem with my friends, there was no point in being with someone if it caused issues with the other people I loved but that didn't mean I was going to break up with him in the false hopes to be with Edward. Oh gosh, why don't I just save myself the hassle and join a convent and become a nun, yeah that would solve everything.

While I was seriously contemplating this, I walked over towards Gabriel. He looked gorgeous and his fair hair seemed to stand out even brighter against his black jeans and t-shirt.

He smiled at me but he seemed to be slightly nervous. Maybe he knew what I was going to say. I was slightly happy that this relationship was still new, that there hadn't been much time for any strong feelings to grow.

I inhaled deeply and greeted him. "Bonjour Gabriel." I kissed his cheek.

He smiled more brightly at my use of French, "Bonjour Bella, I have to be somewhere soon but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, I need to talk to you about something as well, give me a second and let me leave a note for Charlie, we can just drive in your car."

He looked at me confused. "It's fine, we can talk here."

"Yeah but I'd have some fresh air, can we go to the beach in La Push." Honestly, I just didn't want to be here, where everyone would inevitably come after they finish arguing with each other.

Gabriel didn't argue with me. "That's fine, I'll wait in my car." He smiled and then turned to his car.

I quickly ran in, dropped my bag, wrote my note and ran back out all within two minutes, I was eager to put as much space as I could between them and myself.

We were both silent in the car, nothing was said apart from the occasional directions from me and very soon we were pulling up to the beach.

Getting out of the car I inhaled the cold salty taste of the air and smiled at its familiarity, Jake and I used to spend so much time at the beach together, I hadn't seen him in so long since he and Leah became a couple and my own sudden reclusiveness. I missed him.

Walking with Gabriel, we walked over the sand until I sat down patting the space beside me. He sat down gracefully and seemed to be even more nervous.

It was silent until we both started to speak at the same time.

We laughed and I offered him to begin speaking first.

"Well," He began nervously, "I'm going to get straight to the point; I'm going back to France."

I looked at him shocked.

W_ell this works,_ I thought to myself, _now I don't have to technically break up with him. But seriously how cliché was this._

"Just for a while though. I'm leaving in two weeks and well I was wondering if you would ummm....would you like to come with me?"

Oh my god!

**A.N- And did you expect that last bit? Did youuuu? Please, please don't get angry about the last bit saying OMG, Bella should dump him now, give me a chance :/**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing. **

**There are more things to come, did you really think the drama will end here? Psshhht, NO :D**

**Yes, yes there was a bit of Alice and Rose drama, it was bound to happen eventually but they will be friends in no time, I mean come on, it's Alice and Rosalie :)**

**Now I promise I will update soon, 2 weeks tops (I hope), I'm going start the next chapter in the weekend because I'm awesomely busy this week, I usually finish the same day I start but we shall see.**

**So tell me what would you do if you were in Bella's position? Dump him? Go with him? Let me know!**


	15. To France?

**A.N- Yay, over 600 reviews!**

**Aww thanks so much my readers! I see cyber waffles on your way today! I rushed to reply to each of your reviews and to update this for all of you!**

**Now before the story I just want to tell you that I received 2 really harsh reviews from the same person, they just swore at me throughout the whole review. I want you to know that I appreciate constructive criticism but calling me things such a "stupid, slutty, fake, whore" and an "uptight British snob" and then proceeded to threaten me is just plain stupid. I would like to thank the epic-ness of ****You-won't-see-an-iguana-here just like her awesome penname she is an awesome person and she convinced me to just ignore that person and continue writing my story so THANKS SO MUCH!**

**May I just say I loved the fact I surprised you guys but seriously most of you thought he was asking her to live with him? He was asking her to come to France for a ****while**** not for life so that they could elope or anything! Lol, you guys, you make my day :D Seriously though, I'm not THAT crazy ;)**

**Now without further adieu I present...**

CHAPTER 15- To France?

B.P.O.V

_"Well," He began nervously, "I'm going to get straight to the point; I'm going back to France."_

_I looked at him shocked._

_W__ell this works,__ I thought to myself, __now I don't have to technically break up with him. But seriously how cliché was this._

_"Just for a while though. I'm leaving in two weeks and well I was wondering if you would ummm....would you like to come with me?"_

_Oh my god!_

I was stunned into silence.

Go with him...to France?

Wooooah! I did not see that coming!

_Stupid me, when is teenage love ever simple_, I said to myself thinking of Edward.

Gabriel was looking at me expectantly. "I know this is sudden, but it's just a holiday, I want to introduce you to my family, they are looking forward to meeting you. School is ending for the summer in a week and I would love for you to come with me."

I stared at him silently thinking about this. I knew I shouldn't go, I would miss my friends. Correction: My nosy interfering friends.

I really did miss Edward and I knew that I still loved him but now I had a perfect excuse to get over him, Gabriel was still here and he liked me and I am sure we were not in love, yet; and that was why I knew that I should break up with him, before our feelings got too deep. However, Gabriel was proud of our relationship unlike Edward who tried to distance ourselves in public, Gabriel actually wanted me as his girlfriend, enough to take me to France with him for a while. Charlie wouldn't want me to go with him but I knew he would come around if I begged and pleaded enough.

But did I really want to go with him?

I was tired of this, this constant doubt and worries. I was a teenager for god sake! I was not supposed to be burdened by all these things.

Now I really regretted my little mission to get a makeover and change. It just made life more complicated.

I took a deep breath hoping to clear my head.

A few things I knew for sure, I loved Edward but Edward didn't love me. I was young, surely the love I was feeling was nothing more than a strong affection, I have known Edward for so long so maybe I was just confusing love and fondness. I have never been in love, how would I know the difference. Maybe, I would grow out of it.

Gabriel on the hand was sweet, kind, funny and most importantly he cared for me but I still loved Edward and it was unfair of me to be with him while I still loved another person.

Argh, it was Edward. Everything led back to him, he was the one holding me back, how could I do anything if he was constantly pulling me back and restricting my choices. I had to get over him for good. No matter what, I would forget my love for him.

I knew I needed a break for a while and that's when I knew what I had to do.

I did need a break from every interfering person and every confusing thing that had happened to me in this short period of time.

I turned to Gabriel who was still waiting for my answer with expectant eyes and I took a deep breath.

I hope that everyone understood because it looks like I made my decision.

E.P.O.V

Argh, where was Bella?!

She had been gone...I looked at my watch in shock....for 6 hours.

I yanked on my hair in frustration;_ I am seriously going to go bald._

"Man, can you sit for while!" Emmett shouted at me, sitting comfortably in Charlie's favourite armchair. "You're making me tired just watching you. Great, thanks to you I need another snack, I'm exhausted from all this pacing."

"Emmett, sit!" Rosalie screamed. "They're going to have no food if you carry on eating."

"It's not my fault, it's Eddie's." Emmett pouted falling back into the armchair with a loud thump. "I hope you're happy!"

"Immensely; now, where is Bella?" I asked.

"If we knew, would we still be here?" Alice asked me.

Before I could reply the door was opened and we stood up eager to see Bella.

Well we were but Charlie stepped through the door instead.

Apart from a brief hello, he didn't even pay us much attention to us as he walked upstairs. He was used to us being in the house and I don't think the thought that we broke into his house even occurred to him. I gulped nervously.

"I sure as hell thought that would be Bella." Jasper said.

"Unless she suddenly changed gender and aged quite a bit then I don't think so." Emmett commented appropriately, note the sarcasm.

We decided to ignore him and sit down to wait for her.

The phone rang and we could barely hear the faint sound of Charlie speaking on the phone.

He came downstairs, "That was Bella, she said she'd be home late today, something about shopping. So there's no point in waiting here kids."

"But Charlieeee, we need to speak to Bella and we've been waiting for ages." Emmett whined.

"Does this mean I need to go grocery shopping soon?" Charlie asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, sorry chief." Rosalie said glaring at Emmett.

"No problem. You guys better get home before your folks worry."

We reluctantly got up and headed for the door. I went back in quickly.

"Charlie, can you please ask Bella to call me when she gets home?"

He gave me a knowing smile. "Sure thing Edward."

I turned around to leave but Charlie's voice stopped me, "Be good to her, if you hurt her I will hunt you down and hurt you."

"I won't ever hurt her." _Not again._ I don't think he needed to hear that.

"Alright then. Now get going." I smiled at him and walked out to find them still waiting outside.

"That was a waste of time." Emmett said.

Rosalie got into her car. "Well there's nothing we can do, is there? We'll just have to wait till tomorrow before we can speak to her."

"I can't believe she went shopping without me." Alice complained. "I shall be having words with her. Stern words."

I sighed; Alice and her priorities.

"Well as fun as this is, I'm out. See you tomorrow." Rosalie said through the open car window. "Jasper, you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, one second." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry it will be fine. Later guys." He kissed Alice and got into the car.

"And then there were three." Emmett said in an ominous voice.

"There will be two if you don't shut up." Alice threatened.

"Well it is two because I'm going." I said as I got into my car.

"No you are not! I call shotgun!" Alice screamed as she jumped into the passenger seat.

I chuckled at her behaviour.

"Eddie you wouldn't leave me!" Emmett said smugly.

I revved the engine. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

"Noooo!" He shrieked as he ran to the car.

I laughed and waited for him to get in the car.

He sighed relieved as he settled into the seat. "I knew you wouldn't leave me, it's dark and scary outside."

I grinned. "Emmett, it's Forks, you don't have to worry."

"Yeah I do, there might be thieves, rapists and kidnappers."

Alice snorted. "Emmett you don't have to worry about those things, no one would want you, I _barely _put up with you and you are my brother."

Emmett laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure; _you_ may be adopted for all we know."

Alice growled. "Emmett, so help me..."

"With what?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Guys, cut it out." I ran a hand through my hair angrily, I was already confused on what to do about Bella and those two weren't helping me.

"Fine." They both said and settled back to sulk.

After a few minutes of silence, Alice spoke. "You know it will be fine."

"Everyone keeps telling me that and you know what I'm not so sure about it, Bella seems to be really happy with..._that_ guy."

"Yeah but he's not you."

"I would count that as a blessing." Emmett said chuckling. "But in all seriousness, I think you are good for Bella...well recently...well sometimes....You have your moments."

"Was that supposed to be reassuring?" I asked Emmett.

"Yup, and let's hope that I don't have to do that again."

"The world would be a better place if you didn't." I muttered.

**~*~**

_Pick up the phone!_

The annoying sound of her voicemail reached my ears once again. Too scared to leave a message I once again hung up and threw my phone onto my bed angrily.

_Why couldn't she answer her phone? _

I had been calling her for hours now and still no reply, the others were worried about her too.

I tried to sit down on the chair by my desk but I couldn't stop fidgeting. I felt so restless and I knew I wouldn't calm down until I heard from Bella.

I could here the soft pattering of rain on my window. Typical day in Forks.

I sighed heavily and got up. Rain or not I couldn't stay in here. I was going mad doing nothing, I had to get out of here.

Getting my coat and keys, I headed downstairs to tell my parents I was going out and left.

I drove randomly down the street, not knowing where I was heading but not caring also.

What was once a soft drizzle was now a heavy downpour. The car wipers were beating furiously by now and I struggled to see outside.

Just as I was squinting outside to see through the rain, I saw a familiar figure walking by the side of the road. _Bella._

**B.P.O.V**

Sitting in my room, I couldn't keep still, I was going mad with restlessness.

After hearing how the others were waiting here for me, I hadn't managed to stomp on that small feeling of regret for not being here but it wasn't my duty to be here for their own beck and call, I still had a life that revolved outside of them.

It was then that it hit me, I didn't have a life that revolved outside of them. They were my life.

It was so sad. A part from Angela and Ben, my friends have only consisted of our group of six.

Until that point I had managed to hold down the feelings of frustration and anger but I couldn't hold it in anymore and just broke into tears. My life felt so out of control, I felt as if everything was out of my reach and I just kept mucking stuff up. Everything was falling apart. I was losing everything, my friends, my loved ones, all that mattered to me, only to find out I had nothing to fall back on and that my life was only held together by a few strings and those strings were quickly being ripped away from me by a small desire to get back at the person I loved.

If I could take it back I would. I would have never asked for Alice's help. I would have never gone out with Gabriel. I would have never cared about what anyone said to me. And I would have never fell in love with Edward. But I did. I did all these things and now I regretted everything.

I cried and cried, my chest hurt from trying to silence my cries and soon I was left lying on the bed stray tears falling from my eyes as I stared blankly at my ceiling.

I needed air badly, I was feeling claustrophobic in this room. I got up and quickly put on a jumper. I ran down the stairs shouting out the Charlie that I was going out for a walk only to a grunt as a response.

Standing outside I took a deep breath feeling more relaxed. I began to walk, heading down the streets and not caring that it was raining, well more like pouring now.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise the empty road I was walking on wasn't empty anymore and saw a silver Volvo stop in front of me.

My heart rate picked up. I would know that car anywhere. It was Edward's car.

He got out and my breath caught, I hadn't seen him in so long that I forgot how beautiful he was.

"Bella, what on Earth are you doing?" He shouted at me.

Whoa, that just bought it all back home. I'm angry at him.

How dare he shout at me! He's causing me all these problems! Jerk.

I decided to ignore him and keep on walking. I only managed a few steps before I felt him grab me and pull me back to him. Damn, he's fast.

I shivered at the contact of his hand, its touch seeming to bring a "Bella, you didn't answer my question."

Right. Remember angry.

I shook off his hand trying not to mourn the loss of contact. "I didn't answer because it is pretty obvious, I'm walking, now if you excuse me I'm going to continue what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted me."

I swear I heard him growl just then. "It's pouring out here. You are going to catch a cold or worse."

"No Edward, what's worse is being near you so save me the pain and go away!" I saw his face cloud over with something that resembled guilt or pain. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"I'm sorry Bella. I truly am. I thought you forgave me, I thought we were getting on better."

"I told you I didn't forgive you, I said I needed time and ever though we were getting on better I'm not sure if I want to forgive you. I need space and time away from you."

"I have given you time. I have given you space but..." His eyes seemed to come to a decision and flared with a sudden intensity that bought a strange sensation to my stomach. "I can't wait. I love you."

**A.N- Dun Dun Duuuuuun.**

**So what do you think Bella's reaction will be?**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**ALSO what do you think Bella's decision is? I can assure you it will surprise you.**

**Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter. Please keep them coming, THANKS :D xx**


	16. Declarations and travelling

**A.N- I'M ALIVE! Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you without good reason. I'm sorry for the late update, I had my final GCSE exams but now I'm finished along with secondary school! Now I only have prom and induction day for sixth form and I'm done! Yay!**

**Once again thanks to all you amazing people who reviewed. I have replied to all of them because that's how much I am grateful!**

**So enjoy this chapter! I didn't really check over this chapter since I am too tired to and I just wanted to get it out there, so forgive errors and I know it's kinda short but I want to get to the next chapter where Bella's choice is revealed...Okay, no truthfully I love cliffangers –twirls moustache deviously-**

_Last time on When People Change.._

"_I love you."_

**B.P.O.V**

I was stunned. "What?" I whispered softly.

His emerald eyes were burning brightly as he looked at me. "I love you Bella."

His face looked so sincere and all I could think of doing was...punching it?

I had imagined so many scenarios when he would declare his love for me but not like this. He just had to say this now. Today of all days.

First Gabriel and now Edward. Just great.

"I'm so sorry for the mistakes I made before, I can't ever take them back but I will never treat you that way again." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "This wasn't the way I planned to tell you but you must know I love you."

"That isn't true. I don't know that. You could have fooled me by what you've done." I stepped back from him. "I can't handle this at the moment."

Seeing my reaction his face changed from the hopeful and yearning expression from before into one of dread.

He saw my choice and he didn't like it.

"Don't do this Bella. Please, let us try." His voice was so desperate it tugged on heart, breaking it even more.

"No don't do this to me. You know I can't do this. I can't ever forgive you for the way you used to treat me. It's better this way."

I know it was immature of me but I turned away and was about to walk away again but he pulled me back.

"I can't let you go." He pulled me close to him. "I need you and I will get you back. You know we belong together."

He slowly bent down towards me and before I knew it his warm lips were on mine.

His lips were not gentle, they were harsh; his desperation and longing was clear and obvious.

After pining after him for so long I used to dream how it would feel to kiss him, how his hands would feel settled along my waist and cupping my neck but I realised this was not the way I dreamt it.

There was the spark alright but instead of wanting to never let go, instead of wanting to stay with him forever I only felt dread. This felt so right, my heart was into it but my head was telling me to go, to leave, run away from him. He hurt me so many times before, he could do it again. And this time I wasn't going to let him.

I didn't want his love, I wanted him to hate me. I wanted him to go back to the way he was before. It would only make my decision easier, I knew we wouldn't work together. Knowing this, I pulled away from his kiss, his embrace, from him.

The rain was mixing in with the tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry but we can't do this."

"We belong together Bella." He said strongly.

"Maybe once before, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Don't give up on me. On us."

Lookig at him straight in the eye, I hoped my eyes showed all the doubt, hate and pain I suffered through his own hands. "I already have."

With that I turned and ran away, away from his shouts, his pleas.

He didn't follow me home and for that I was glad.

Standing in the rain, freezing cold, I composed myself.

This was for the better.

I tried to smile but it probably looked more like a grimace.

I could do this.

I walked into the house.

Edward was my past. It is time I look to my future.

But sitting on my bed I wasn't so sure if I did the right thing before.

**Edward P.O.V**

_She doesn't love me anymore._

_She walked away._

_She hates me._

My traitorous thoughts would not stop circling through my mind as I lay down in bed.

The kiss was amazing, her soft lips so sweet, it was even better than I thought it would be but she still left me. She felt the rightness of it and she walked away.

They were wrong. Alice especially. She told me Bella loved me back. She encouraged it. It gave me courage to face her and now it was all for nothing.

_Bella doesn't love me._

This week had been terrible, not just for me but for all of us. Bella ignored us all. She wouldn't pick up her phone or open the door to us when we tried to visit her.

She managed to avoid speaking to all of us in school and when she did accidentally make eye contact with us she looked...guilty?

She was hiding something that was for sure, we could all see that but we couldn't tell what it was.

I juggled my phone, throwing it from one hand to another.

_Well this has been fun_. I thought sarcastically as I sat up.

Just then Alice ran into the room looking frantic.

"Edward! Get up! We need to call Bella! Now!" She screamed as she dragged me out of the room.

"What? Why?" I was worried. _What's wrong now?_

When we reached the living room I saw the whole gang there, well minus Bella, all with the same confused expression as I was probably wearing.

"What's up little munchkin?" Emmett asked.

Instead of shouting at him, like Alice normally would have, she started pacing the floor. "Okay. Well you know how I hate Jessica, you know Jessica Stanley, and she always tries to get gossip from everyone so she called me just now saying that she just saw Bella getting into Charlie's car with a suitcase earlier on in the day and I was like "nooooo!" and then she was like "yesss!" and she tried to get the information about why she was going but I just hung up and now here we are!" She took a deep breath after her long story.

"WHAT THE HELL, BELLA'S LEAVING!" Rosalie shouted.

"Seems like it." Jasper said.

"Call her then!" I said over my loud thoughts.

_Why was she leaving!_

Alice got out her phone and started to dial Bella's number.

"Like she is going to answer us now after ignoring us for the whole week." Emmett scoffed.

We were shocked when Bella picked up; Emmett especially.

Alice put it on loud speaker and we could hear Bella's voice. The reception from her side was obviously not good as her voice sounded crackly.

(**A.N- Bold for Bella and "..." shows when the phone is breaking up.**)

"**Hello**?"

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

"**Hey Alice**." Bella said hesitantly. "**I'll be there in a second**." She told someone.

"Where are you Bella?"

"**I'm...airport.**."

The connection broke up what she was saying so we barely heard.

"What?"

"**I'm at the airport**."

This time it came slightly more understandable. Slightly.

It explained why the connection on her phone was so bad. It was always that way at that airport.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us you were going?" Alice asked hurt.

"**I'm sorry...but...**"

We couldn't hear the rest of what she said because the connection went all fuzzy.

"Huh?"

Our faces were all scrunched up in concentration as we tried to understand her.

Bella sighed. "**I said I'm sorry...but I...so I have to go...**"

"What?"

"**Bella you...let's go**."

We all looked at each other as we recognised Gabriel's voice.

"**One second**."

She didn't speak for a while to us as we could hear her softly speaking to him.

"**What would I ever do without you Bella." **He said.

My heart seemed to clench uncomfortably as soon as he said that; stupid French jerk.

"Bella, are you with Gabriel?"

"**Yeah...he...so I decided to go with him...we're waiting for...plane**."

"What?"

Suddenly there was the broken up muffled sound of someone announcing the planes.

"**...to Paris...boarding."**

"**Gabe, we need to...my carry on...let's go.**"

"Bella?" Alice shrieked down the phone.

"**Sorry A...I'll call you later**."

"Bella wait!"

But Bella had hung up the phone.

"Great, so that didn't help at all. Or was that just me." Alice sounded so sad about it.

I couldn't agree more, if anything it left us with only more questions.

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked.

This sounded like déjà vu from the situations that were seemingly happening more frequently.

"We can't exactly rush off to the airport." Jasper said as the voice of reason once more. "She's probably already gone through security and everything. Could we call Charlie?"

I answered him, "Nope, he's usually at work this time."

"So we wait?" Emmett suggested.

We all nodded in agreement and went off to do our own thing.

This was getting to be rather tedious.

We would wait until Bella gets off the plane. And who knows how long that will take.

**A.N- So voila! Now I don't want anyone jumping to conclusions and yelling at me in the reviews going "you ******** fiend! You took Bella away!" Let us just wait for the next chapter where the truth of Bella's decision will be revealed. Is she going to France? Who knows? **

**LET'S MAKE THE REVIEWS INTERESTING THIS TIME! I HAVE AN IDEA!**

**Okay write the most randomest thing you think could happen on Bella's journey! I know there are some pretty random people reading this, I've had very interesting reviews. Write something weird like: "The plane hits turbulence and Bella in a fit of panic jumps out the plane and lands in a pit of giant anacondas who force her to become their accountant." (that is probably the dullest one ever so now people can't be worse than that and you all have something to be better than). The best one will be shown in my next author's note.**

**Also Let me know what you think Bella was trying to say? Also I'm curious to know what's your least favourite thing about going to an airport. The waiting; security; the actual flight; etc?**

**I have already started the next chapter so it won't be too long till my next update :)**

**Ooooh and I'm still looking for a beta, please let me know if you're interested it would help me so much!**


	17. Bella's phone call

**A.N- I always knew I had some awesomely random readers! I mean seriously, the stuff some of you guys sent me in your reviews were so random that I kinda felt ashamed of my own randomness. It did make me laugh a lot and that was the point for me.**

**The winner is revealed in the bottom author's note, sorry it's long. I have decided to make this a chapter thing since you guys totally made my day when reading them and it's so much more interesting, I name it "Reviewers Random Chapter Contest Of Who Is Clearly More Insaner Than You Contest Which Obviously Is Better Than Other Competitions Avec It's Awesomeness!" (RRCCOWICMITYCWOIBTOCAIA Competition!) Okay maybe that's not the best name but let's see if you guys can come up with better ones. **

**Now here's the chapter and this shows Bella's p.o.v of the phone call.**

**Well I've never been to an American airport but I presume they have similar layouts, I hope :/**

**IMPORTANT: Okay now, I'm going to Italy (Florence) for two weeks, I can't wait but unfortunately I won't be able to access fanfiction or anything else in that time (I know! How shall I survive?) So from Sunday no fanfiction for me, which is why I'm updating now, but when I came back it will be with a vengeance :)**

Chapter 17

BPOV

"Gabe! Wait a minute! I can carry my own bags!" I protested after he took the suitcase I was trying to lug across the airport. Now he was carrying my bags and his own.

"Bella!" He sighed exasperated. "No you are not; we will be late for our flight if you don't hurry up."

Charlie had already left after I insisted he didn't need to stay. After an awkward hug he told me to send his regards to my mother and that he hopes she gets well soon to and headed off to work.

"My flight is later than yours anyway." I complained as he I tried to catch up with his fast walking.

"Yes by ten minutes."

I sighed and quickly dragged myself over to him and snatched my carry on from him. Hah, victory. But he still had my suitcase, damn it. He smirked at me knowing I was annoyed with his "manners".

He had to give my suitcase back when we checked in at our separate counters and soon we stood waiting to go past security. I hated this part; I was always so scared of my earrings or something setting the alarms off.

By the time we finished with security, we were still early for our flight which I pointed out to Gabriel with a smug grin.

He rolled his eyes at me playfully. "Better to be early than late."

I was so glad Gabriel and I was still friends. After our break up I was scared that things might be awkward between us. It was a good thing I broke up with him earlier on the day before my kiss with Edward otherwise I would feel completely guilty. Gabriel didn't deserve that kind of treatment and I was hoping some lucky girl would catch his eye in France.

I was also glad that I didn't have to wait for the plane by myself. Gabriel was great company.

I got a text from Renee saying that Phil managed to set up the guest room for me for my stay there. After Renee broke her leg from her newest phase, rock climbing, I offered to stay with them in Phoenix, Arizona, and help look after her. Especially since Phil is even worse than Charlie at cooking.

I would feel bad about leaving Charlie but I was sure that Sue Clearwater, a family friend, would manage to look after him well, since she offered to check on him while I was gone to make sure he didn't just eat readymade meals.

We were sitting in one of the many seats in the busy airport when I got a call. Alice's name flashed on the screen.

_Was I really going to speak to her after I avoided them all week? _

She was going to really angry with me for ignoring her.

_Better get this over and done with;_ I thought as my finger accepted the call.

(A.N- **Bold for Alice this time)**

"Hello." I had to hold the phone away from my ear as Alice shouted my name. I was right, she was angry and she was going to be even angrier with me for not telling her that I was going to visit Renee for two weeks. So I hesitantly greeted her "Hey Alice."

Just then our flights came up on the boards. Conveniently, the gates were near each other.

Gabriel came up to me with his bag. "We need to go." He mouthed to me.

"I'll be there in a second." I told him.

"**Where are you Bella?"**

"I'm at the airport." I told her.

"**What**?" She asked. Clearly the phone was breaking up, great. I could hear her clearly but from experience I could tell you that she would not be able to hear me that well. This was going to be a tiring conversation.

"I'm at the airport." I repeated.

"**Bella, why didn't you tell us you were going?**" Alice sounded offended that I didn't tell her but I only didn't tell them because I wasn't ready to forgive everyone. I needed time to think and this break was going to help me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you can see why I didn't after all of you interfered with my life." I felt bad since that sounded a bit harsh. I wanted to take what I said back.

"**Huh?**" Alice said, clearly not hearing what I said before.

Did I say before that I hate this crap connection? Obviously I was lying, I love it. I sighed in relief.

"I said I'm sorry that I'm going but I have no choice, Renee needs me to help her so I have to go to Phoenix with her."

"**What?"**

This was never going to work.

"Bella you need to hang up, our flights are going to be here soon, let's go." He told me apologetically and went to pick up our bags.

I held up my hand to tell him to wait. "One second." I held the phone away from me as I reminded him to buy his friend the things he wanted from the shop here.

I loved tax free shops.

He smiled gratefully. "What would I ever do without you Bella." He quickly ran to the shop leaving the bags with me. We had a few minutes before we needed to go over to our gates.

"**Bella, are you with Gabriel?**" Alice asked me after obviously hearing him on the phone.

"Yeah, his flight is around the same time so I decided to go with him to the airport, we're waiting for his plane and then I'm heading to wait for my plane." After keeping contact with him even after our breakup I had found out that our planes left at similar times and we agreed to go with each other.

"**What?"**

_What was the point of this? Seriously._

Before I could repeat what I was saying the speakers around announced that Gabe's flight was now boarding.

Luckily he was on his way back from the shop.

"Gabe, we need to go if you want to make your flight. Pass me my carry on and let's go."

"**Bella?"** Alice shrieked down the phone knowing that I needed to hang up and the fact she was becoming impatient since she hadn't gotten any of the information she wanted.

"Sorry Alice, I've got to go. I'll call you later." I quickly hung up before she could argue with me.

I quickly grabbed my bag and went over to Gabriel who was checking we had everything.

"Ready to go?" I asked excitedly. I missed Phoenix and was glad to go back even though it was only for a short while.

He smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

**A.N- Sorry it's short but I don't have time for more and I'm busy all this week! I just didn't want to keep you guys in suspense :)**

**Okay so the winner of last's weeks ****RRCCOWICMITYCWOIBTOCAIA Competition! is:**

**Emmettcullensvamp**

**Well done! :)**

**I have never read a more random thing, and I did ask for the randomest so here it is:**

_**Gabriel takes a bite out of his French sausage while the plane attendant runs  
through the aisles frolicking with escargot like a flower girl. Bella in an  
out-of-body experience swings from seat to seat like an orangutan pulling  
pictures of Rob Pattinson from her pockets that suspiciously look like Edward  
and licks the photo. Chelsea Handler screams at Gabe, "That's not kosher!" and  
launches Chuy Bravo on him to give him a French kiss. Rob Pattinson hops up  
from his seat while watching gummy worms and gummy bears wrestling and watches  
the madness that had amassed while he was napping and desperately busted  
windows open to escape crazy fan girls and jumps into BP's Oil Spill to swim  
with the dolphins. Bella cries for the mess of his hair and jumps in after  
him. Edward watches in sorrow and calls for a spider monkey and Tyler Hawkins  
(Remember ME) to be his super sidekicks to save Bella and his alter ego.  
Charlie in an attempt to save his daughter's secret love uses his super  
'stache to absorb all the oil in the gulf to find his long lost pair of  
Aviators that he married prior to Renee. Tired of watching the chaos Pierce  
Brosnan (James Bond) swoops in and saves the day with his Irish-man accent and  
good looks.**_

**Well done also to: BatGirl, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, ****J'AimeLeDe'clinDuJour, ****Tommygrl1997 and DaniCullen426 You guys did great :D**

**Now this week's ****RRCCOWICMITYCWOIBTOCAIA Competition!:**

**So since I have my prom tomorrow I want to do a prom theme; now I want you guys write your version of the most interesting and farfetched prom you can think of, who would be your date, the venue, the theme. Make it as funny, interesting, random as you like!**

**So I shall be back when I return from Italy! Ciao :) x**


End file.
